


Half In Love/半心半意

by Thalia084



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drug Use, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: “我对你说‘我爱你’，你要说‘我知道’。”“我爱你。”





	1. Jackie/杰基

第一章 杰基  
在萨姆参加过的所有婚礼中，有这么一场。  
阳光很好，风不太引人注意。客人们都规规矩矩坐在位子上，人们盯着他，和他身边的人。那人抬手理了理萨姆的衣领，虽然他平常极不拘小节。他最后在萨姆的肩上一拍，笑起来：“好啦，萨米，你看起来好极了。”  
萨姆知道自己说的大多数话都显得多余。“真的吗？”  
“当然。”  
他有些紧张，环视四周，客人们静待着什么发生，花童听了她妈妈的吩咐，跑过来递给萨姆一朵玫瑰，花茎很短。  
萨姆挑眉。  
“别在胸口。”女孩又给了迪恩一只。  
“谢谢。”  
他们准备好，抬头面向主婚人，把手握在一起。  
“我宣布：迪恩·温彻斯特，”转头盯着另一个，语调庄严，“萨姆·温彻斯特在此正式缔结婚约。”  
掌声雷动。  
萨姆有些失望：“我们不说‘是的，我愿意’吗？”  
迪恩没松手，拉着他往座位走，经过甜品盘的时候抓了一小块蓝莓蛋糕。他说：“是的，我愿意。”  
他回头，把蛋糕上那一小颗蓝莓推进萨姆嘴里：“你爱的水果。”  
“你踮脚了。”萨姆嘴里甜滋滋的，“你绝对踮脚了，你欠我十美金。”  
他耍赖：“我们现在财务统一了。”  
“我们说好了的。”迪恩跑了，萨姆在后面追，“你不能在结婚第一天就失信于我。”  
花童在他们身后笑，迪恩回头看了一眼，那些小孩舒展身体，前仰后合，好像这对刚刚完婚的新人是最好看的卡通片，迪恩也咧开嘴笑了，他对他们招手。  
萨姆停下来，静静地看着迪恩，阳光也一定对他有偏爱，迪恩的头发和眼睛都在闪闪发亮。  
他可真爱他。

萨姆不常想起这个婚礼。通常来讲，他避免提到——甚至想到——“温彻斯特”这个姓氏。这个词非常危险。人们最为熟悉的一个温彻斯特是个杀人犯，悬赏金额高达十万美金。  
迪恩·温彻斯特大有作为。无论萨姆走到哪里，都能在五分钟内找到路口贴着的他的脸。  
女秘书杰西卡·摩尔手里就拿着一张。这是一张最新刊登的通缉令，这一次迪恩被抓拍得很漂亮，刮了脸，上次的伤口看来没有留疤，背景的商店橱窗里立着圣诞树，皮衣的领子立起来，看着不算太暖和。  
“你刚刚说什么，杰西？”萨姆回过神来。  
“有个奇怪的电话。”他只走神了一个瞬间，快到杰西卡没有察觉。她关上门，把通缉令放在萨姆桌上，“这是十万美元宝贝的最新写真，我看见就揭了一张下来。”她指着缺了的那一角，“不小心撕坏了一点，如果你非常介意的话我可以再弄一张。我现在知道你包里为什么要放把小刀，很有必要。”  
“那是防身武器，不是裁纸刀。”萨姆无奈，“我也没有在收集温彻斯特的画报。你真的不必这样做。”  
“得了吧，我去过你家。”杰西卡摇摇头，“你疯狂地迷恋着危险杀手。要是有一天他被捕而你不是他的辩护律师，我就要提前为你在医院预约床位了。”  
“那只是资料储备。”  
“没错。资料储备。”杰西卡干巴巴地重复，倏尔笑起来，“天，萨姆，你真该看看提到他时你的脸。你不是青少年而我也不是抓住你对着同性恋杂志自慰的老妈，所以放轻松好吗？”  
“杰西……”萨姆投降道。  
“等到真的TED演讲你应该直接出柜，这可比你宣扬放弃家庭和爱好那一套吃香多了。”  
“我一定付你太多薪水了。”  
“要不无性恋吧，这个也不错。说真的，上次演讲播出后你在全美单身律师排行榜上下降了两名，这可不太妙。”  
“杰西。”萨姆拽了拽衣领，终止这个话题，“我想你敲我办公室的门有比这更重要的事？”  
“第一件事，”她指指桌子，“第二件事跟这有点关系。”她顿了顿，“有人打电话来找一位温彻斯特先生。萨姆·温彻斯特。”  
“哦？”  
“是的，我说了这里是韦森律师事务所，但是对方坚持，接着我想起这是十万美元宝贝的姓氏，所以，你是不是瞒着我参加了什么诡异杀人犯崇拜俱乐部？”杰西卡双手环胸，“你知道我不太介意你的私人生活，但是电话既然打到我这里，我不能让它干扰我的事业。”  
萨姆做了个手势：“接进来。”  
“什么？”杰西卡困惑，“那只是个小孩子，某种恶作剧。我就是想提醒你……”  
“你挂断电话了吗？”萨姆看她一眼，“如果挂了，就拨回去，然后接给我。”  
是个命令。  
杰西卡立刻进入状态，拿起桌上的通缉令就要出门，那张纸被萨姆按住。  
“我知道你已经有一张完美的、没有缺边少角的了。我带来的垃圾我会解决。”  
“留下吧。”萨姆淡淡地说。  
杰西卡的高跟鞋声音消失在门口，萨姆看了一会桌面上熟悉的脸，把它放进了抽屉里。杰西卡说得没错，同样的通缉令他有好几张。他又不嫌多。  
两分钟后，办公桌上的电话响了，萨姆深吸一口气，接起来：“你好。”  
“你好。”小孩子的声音，“请问你是萨姆·温彻斯特先生吗？”  
“你是？”  
“我是杰基·温彻斯特（Jackie Winchester）。”那个声音补充，“我是萨姆或者迪恩·温彻斯特的女儿。我的妈妈去世了，我需要爸爸送我回家。”  
萨姆绝对是听错了。他看了看手里的话筒，这怎么回事？“抱歉，请再说一次？”  
“我是杰基……”  
“后面那句。”  
“我的妈妈去世……”  
“你是谁的女儿？”  
“艾玛·密里根和一位温彻斯特。”  
萨姆缓慢地消化着这句话：“我完全不认识什么艾玛·密里根。”  
“我出生于2006年9月28日。我的妈妈说一对温彻斯特决定要一个小孩然后又不要小孩，但是她把我生下来了。现在我没有妈妈了。”杰基冷静地说。她或许不大理解自己说的是什么。“2005年9月13日在普赛克（Psyche）结婚的温彻斯特兄弟，你不是吗？”  
萨姆没法说“不”。  
“嗯……你现在在哪里？我们见面再说好不好？”  
“我在韦森律师事务所楼下。”杰基问，“萨姆·韦森是谁？”  
“楼下？”萨姆吃了一惊，“好的，待在那里不要动，我马上下去找你。”  
他放下电话，起身从衣架上拿了外套，穿衣服的时候一边走到窗边往楼下望去。他的办公室在十五楼，只能看见楼下行人的头顶，他看见马路边有一个不动的金色小点，穿着粉色衣服，她在玩花坛里的一朵花，现在，她站了起来，伸手对这摩天大楼指指点点，大概是在数楼层。  
萨姆从没觉得等电梯如此煎熬。他在门厅里就看见门外那个粉色外套的小姑娘，金发，雪白的皮肤，他走近，这孩子还有一双碧绿的眼，她四肢修长，站起来快要到萨姆的手肘。  
“嗨，爸爸。”杰基看起来有些太过聪明了。  
“停下！”萨姆连连摆手，“就只是，萨姆。我们还什么都不知道呢。”  
杰基耸了耸肩：“只是你不知道而已。”  
萨姆震惊地看着她。她的眼睛鼻子，她说话的神态，萨姆不得不承认，这孩子是个十足的小温彻斯特。要是他们当年那孩子真的生下来，萨姆觉得就会是这样。  
不，他们当年那孩子真的生下来了？  
杰基先不耐烦起来：“另一个呢？”  
“什么？”  
“迪恩爸爸。”  
萨姆又是一阵强烈的不适。他说：“如果你真的对我们足够了解的话，你就该知道他无处不在。”萨姆随手一指，就在街对面，贴着两张那人的脸。“你看不见他我才觉得惊讶。”  
“那么，”杰基握住他伸出的手，那样自然，就像她对萨姆一点戒备心都没有。萨姆吓了一跳。“你应该告诉他关于我的事。毕竟现在你们都是我的爸爸。”  
萨姆上一次对形势感到棘手还是十年以前。他茫然地拉着杰基上楼。他迫切需要找个人询问一下意见，杰西卡会帮他的。他现在只能指望这个。  
杰西卡很喜欢杰基，她忙着给杰基冲热巧克力，并且爽快地推掉了萨姆今天的全部日程。因为“萨姆对她吐露心声”在她的愿望清单上甚至比“涨工资”还要高七位，毕竟“涨工资”是一件确实发生的事。  
萨姆精神紧张地把杰基放进了接待室。他坐立不安。杰西卡看他一眼，多冲了一杯热巧克力。“或许你也该来点这个。”  
“谢谢。”萨姆说，“鉴于我接下来要说的内容，我建议你给自己也来上一杯。”  
三杯巧克力都飘出香气后，萨姆锁上了办公室的门。  
“迪恩·温彻斯特，”他艰难地开口，“说说你对他的了解。”  
“他是个杀人犯，全美通缉排行榜上的名人，危险，英俊。哦，还是你的私人最爱。”杰西卡张口就来，“两种可能：一，你爱他，他是你的意淫对象，二，你恨他，希望在职业生涯里见证他被捕。没有第三种让你迷恋他的理由的。”  
“事实上，有。”萨姆突然放松下来，他不知道他掩饰得这样蹩脚。杰西卡什么都知道，说不定所有人都知道。“三，我对他爱恨交加。不，不是恨……是一种无能为力。”  
杰西卡露出个愿闻其详的微笑。  
“他是我的哥哥——”萨姆说。杰西卡的神色一变，但她没逃过下一句。“也是我的前夫。”  
杰西卡堵住耳朵，不敢置信地说：“你没付我足够的薪水来听这摊破事！”她作势要走，“我什么也没听见，我会辞职，比起高薪我更在乎我的小命。”  
“我说了你需要一杯热巧克力。”  
“这个月的工资你要照付给我，还有推荐信也给我写一封。”  
“杰西，我是作为朋友而不是老板在向你求助。”  
“双倍工资。”  
“你这是敲诈。”  
杰西卡摊了摊手，“欢迎你去找别人谈这些恐怖讯息。虽然据我所知我是你唯一的朋友。”  
“双倍工资。”  
杰西卡露出一个胜利的笑容，紧接着瘫倒在沙发上，双手捧着巧克力，“你刚才说了什么？我只顾着震惊了，完全没听清。哥哥和前夫？告诉我你其实说的是‘或者’。”  
“‘以及’。”萨姆说，“他是我的哥哥以及前夫，两者都。”  
“所以那个孩子是怎么回事？不，等等，你怎么能和你哥哥结婚？不，停下，所以你结婚了？”杰西卡的问题没完没了，“——你们到底怎么回事？”  
“很简单，我们是兄弟，天生的，然后我们因为一些原因……不，没什么原因，相爱了，我们恰巧来到一个名叫普赛克的国家，非常小，在那里你可以跟任何人结婚，哪怕是你的兄弟，所以我们就结婚了。我们过了一阵挺不错的日子，还计划着要个孩子什么的，我们当时有机会成为一对龙凤胎的父亲，但是，鉴于我们本身是——兄弟，”他讲述的时候没敢看杰西卡，不知道是对别人讲述还是这整件是本身让他感到不自在，他避免提到那个词，“虽然我和迪恩都不介意这事，但我们不想……迪恩的原话是‘总要对别人的生活负责’，我们不想养出像我们一样的小孩，所以我们放弃了。事实上我真的对小孩子感到头疼。”  
他看了杰西卡一眼。她没什么表情，听得很认真。这很好，他继续说下去，“不久后他……离开了我，我们的婚姻没能继续下去。”  
杰西卡发出一声小小的惋惜的声音，他很诧异，她解释，“你看起来很难过，即使过了这么久。”  
萨姆握紧了拳头。悲伤竟然不会因为岁月流逝而消磨，这是他这么多年最大的发现。他低头喝一口巧克力，香醇的苦味从舌尖流进身体。他没意识到自己停下来了，直到杰西卡换了个坐姿。  
她被吸引进去了：“我来猜猜看，然后他就走上了歧途？你对他感到心痛，但你们的生活完全南辕北辙了。”  
“我不会这么说。”  
“是啊。你对他旧情难忘，你热衷演讲只是为了告诉他你没有另觅新欢，但那又如何，你们已经彻底是不同的人。”  
萨姆从没这么想过，他只是不自觉地做了。他微微吸了口气，他在杰西卡的目光下感到赤裸。他掩饰得太糟糕了。  
“我找你来是因为，”他试着把话题拉回正轨，“接待室里的那个女孩，她自称是我们的女儿——我和迪恩在代孕时选择了混合精子。她说她妈妈去世而她需要爸爸送她回家，普赛克。”  
“你知道我从你脸上看出来什么吗？”  
“什么？”萨姆本能地别过头去，“不，别说出来。”  
“你在遗憾这个孩子现在才出现，如果你们一直知道她的存在，你们就可能还在一起。”  
“不是。”萨姆无力地辩驳。  
“随你怎么说，你不能低估一个女秘书。尤其是萨姆·韦森——萨姆·温彻斯特的秘书。”杰西卡落落大方地站起来，“现在，让我们来见见你的女儿。”  
“她可能是迪恩的。她——她长得很漂亮，她很像迪恩。”萨姆用力按了按眉心，“我得通知迪恩。”  
“你需要我帮你做点什么？”  
“去帮我做份亲子鉴定，只是我和她。”萨姆拔了根头发给她，“迪恩的身份太敏感。”  
“好的，我会保密。只通知你一个人。”  
“谢谢。”他维持着礼貌。门关上后，他犹豫了一会，不知道自己在等什么，他劝说自己拿起电话。口袋夹层里放着这只手机，里面有个他从来不会拨打的号码。直到今天，直到此刻。  
等待的几秒钟里他甚至有点期待电话不通。但迪恩会接萨姆的电话，永远。  
“萨米，出什么事了？”迪恩的声音，急躁，关切，“天哪，萨姆你在哪里？说句话好吗？你知道你……十年，你上次跟我说话还他妈是十年前，所以你最好不是快死了才给我打电话。”他慌了。  
“迪恩。”  
电话那头传来长长的吐息，“操，我差点心脏病发。”  
“你没有心脏病，迪恩。”  
“十年前没有。”迪恩笑了，“好吧，现在也没有。”  
“我长话短说。我们在普赛克代孕的事，那两个孩子中有一个活下来了。她出现在我门口，告诉我她妈妈去世而她要赶回普赛克参加葬礼。葬礼在三天后。”  
迪恩没有说话。  
“这事有点突然。我知道你也不想要累赘，但是，这孩子可能是我的或是你的，亲子鉴定结果出来前我们都有责任。”  
“她？是个女孩？”  
“是个女孩，杰基。”  
迪恩吐出一口气：“女孩。那孩子是你的，像你。”  
“哦对了，我们要开车送她回普赛克。”萨姆游刃有余，“她恐飞，迪恩，我在想这亲子鉴定是不是不用做了。”  
“我们在葬礼前把她送回去。谁的种谁负责。”迪恩下了定论，“我马上过去，你认识我的车。”  
“你在纽约？”  
“是啊。”他被问得一愣，“只是凑巧。”


	2. mirror/镜子

第二章 镜子  
周一，普通人一周忙碌的开端，通缉犯周末上了晚班，他还精神得很，刚从自己的活计里放松下来，躺在自家沙发上喝着啤酒。在那个早上，迪恩·温彻斯特还只是一个哥哥和一个儿子，而三个小时之后，一通电话里传达了一个消息：他或许还是一个父亲。  
迪恩因为这个消息从沙发上摔了下来，他的朋友卡西提奥眼疾手快地扑过来，救下他手里的手机。  
“你的宝贝手机居然真的好使？”卡西提奥难得有机会仔细瞧瞧这只手机。  
迪恩呲牙咧嘴地把它夺回去，揣进怀里：“我在你面前摔下来，你居然不先接我？”  
“你又摔不死。”卡西提奥说，“不用谢我。”  
“你真让我伤心，卡西。”  
“伤心的话不该是你这副表情。”卡西提奥瞥他一眼，“让我猜猜：你的通缉令被撤销了。”  
“动动你的大脑。”迪恩重新坐回沙发，把电视调到静音，面对着卡西提奥，“是萨姆。”  
“萨姆——你的萨米？”卡西提奥做了个吃惊的表情，“我以为你们闹掰了？就是，决裂，冷战，分崩离析那种。”  
“是啊。看起来是。”迪恩握着酒瓶，他的无名指上套着戒指，一个简单的银环，戴得久了光泽有些黯淡。“哦，他打电话是因为——我们好像有了个女儿——之类的一些乱七八糟的事。”  
卡西提奥处变不惊：“我应该觉得惊讶吗？”  
“我得去几天，看看萨米，看看孩子。”迪恩露出个后怕的表情，“可千万别真是我的种，自打我四岁起‘父亲’就是我最害怕的职业。”  
“从收入支出比来说，你的恐惧很有道理。”卡西提奥从衣架上抓起自己的风衣，“我们什么时候出发？”  
迪恩拉住他：“我不觉得这次需要出动你，卡西。”  
“我以为我们是朋友。”  
“但我和萨姆十年没见了。你知道我和萨姆的关系有些……复杂，说真的，我没信心能解决这个，我不觉得他能原谅我。但我——我想试试。”  
卡西提奥端详了迪恩一会，这个令人闻风丧胆的恶徒此刻正缩着肩膀，把眼睛看向别处：他在害怕。卡西提奥说道：“别紧张。你们是很般配的一对。而且你们相爱。”他在脑子里搜刮着对萨姆的印象，一些源于十年前的匆匆一瞥，而绝大多数来自于铺天盖地的网络宣传。在出名这方面，这对兄弟真是不相上下。  
“你擅长很多事，但安慰人绝不是其中一项。”迪恩苦笑，他搓了搓脸，声音被揉得有些古怪，“萨姆是金牌律师，而我是个通缉犯。我不是说要像从前那样形影不离，我只是……我想起码和他做兄弟，偶尔见一面就好。只要别，别像现在这样。”  
卡西提奥挑起半边眉毛：“迪恩，我怎么不知道你这样妄自菲薄？你虽然不是什么正人君子——但是你看，你唯一一次谋杀还是我帮你动的手，所以没必要把自己形容成十恶不赦。你的确和萨姆相配，综合各个方面来看。我还不认识其他爱上自己兄弟的人，所以，你们天杀的绝对是一对。”卡西提奥坚持，“我不想错过你和萨姆的见面，纵容我一下。”  
“如果你保证路上不问任何问题的话。”  
“当然。”他满口答应，走了几步又转过头，“哦，但是你不需要把戒指取下来吗？你要怎么回答他‘你为什么还戴着婚戒’这种问题？”  
“如果你保证从现在开始不问任何问题的话。”  
车子径直停在大厦门口，萨姆等在那里，他身边站着一个女人和一个小孩。迪恩觉得他们看起来像一家三口，他吸了口气。  
卡西提奥瞥了窗外一眼，把手放在迪恩肩膀上：“对，呼吸，就这样。”  
“你在做什么？”迪恩面色不善。  
“我以为你哮喘要发作了。”卡西提奥似笑非笑，“说真的，既然你这么为难，不如接受我的提议，怎么样，我们一人五万美金？”  
“做梦去吧。”迪恩缓过劲儿来，伸手替卡西提奥开了车门，“滚下去。”  
“我也爱你，朋友。”  
卡西提奥从车里下来的时候着实令萨姆吃了一惊。他还记得黑斑羚多么深得迪恩宠爱，也要命地记得迪恩对他说“副驾驶由你来坐”，这句话里没说特权的事，但萨姆一直以为没有他之后迪恩不会找到另一个坐在那里的人。迪恩是孤独的。萨姆开始动摇了，关于他对迪恩的一些看法。  
卡西提奥冲萨姆友好地伸出手，“你好，我是卡西提奥，迪恩的朋友。”  
萨姆停了一会，才敷衍地握了握那只手。他低头给杰基拉开车门，提醒她：“安全带。”他自己跨坐进副驾驶，刻意没去看迪恩，拉过杰西卡在她颊上轻吻了一下：“记得给我打电话。”  
杰西卡微笑：“两天，亲爱的。”她直起身，替萨姆关上车门，站在街边冲远去的车子挥手。  
“刚刚那个吻，”卡西提奥笑意盎然，同样挥着手点评，“很蠢。”  
“可不是吗。”杰西卡说。  
他们礼貌地互叹一口气，转身往两个方向上走。

他们相隔十年第一次见面。但是，托了现代传媒的福，他们倒真不对对方如今这副尊容感到陌生。萨姆早就知道迪恩右耳上方添了一道疤，足足两英寸，他又不愿意把头发留得稍微长一点，就露着光秃秃一条线。有些刺眼。  
萨姆挪开视线，又看见了别的：“你的戒指呢？”迪恩的无名指上空空如也，却有浅浅的戒痕。“没必要费心摘下来，我知道你一直戴着它。”  
“唔。”迪恩大方承认，“我只是怕你看见它不高兴。以为我还有点……旧情难忘什么的。”  
萨姆笑起来，“我就不会担心这个。鉴于我们分开的情况，我想我们心里都清楚。我们又没有离婚，对吧？你理应戴着你的蠢戒指。”  
“它不蠢。”迪恩说，“用来开啤酒很合适。”  
萨姆又说：“真没想到你还有朋友。”  
“我只是通缉犯，不是反社会型人格障碍。我需要朋友。”  
“真想不到。”萨姆撇了撇嘴，“他看起来很正派（decent）。”  
“你看起来也很体面。”迪恩说，“‘不需要家庭和爱好’，对吧？真不知道你女朋友怎么受得了你。”  
“你是说杰西卡？”杰基突然插进来，“她可真好，我喜欢她做的巧克力。”  
萨姆回头，一个劲儿给她使眼色。杰基意会了一会，没看懂，决定不理会他。她强调：“我需要在周四之前回到普赛克。”  
“知道啦，知道啦，葬礼这种大事，还是不要迟到得好。”迪恩说，“放心，包在迪恩叔叔身上。”  
“迪恩！”萨姆叫了一声，又压低声音，“她只有九岁，她才刚失去妈妈，发发善心（have a heart）。”  
“我没事。”  
“瞧见了？她没事。”迪恩得意，把手伸向后座，“来击个掌，你很坚强，现在我有点担心你真是我女儿了。”  
萨姆皱眉：“别拿‘女儿’这词开玩笑。我去做了亲子鉴定，结果出来前，她可能是我们任何一个的女儿。尽量像个父亲，行吗？”  
迪恩赶紧说：“结果出来前，谁都不准逃跑。”  
“听起来很公平。”萨姆看了后视镜一眼，杰基眼圈微微红了，他的声音不由柔和起来，“嗨，杰基……就，不要哭好吗？我知道我们听起来挺混蛋的，但是……我们不是故意的。”  
“我没哭。”杰基绷着脸。“我只是，我有点想妈妈。我不该哭的，我早就知道妈妈会死，我为此准备很久了。”  
萨姆看着她：“你愿意和我们说说吗？关于你自己，还有你的妈妈。虽然我们——我和我哥哥都不知道怎么当好一个爸爸，但我们可以先从朋友做起，你愿意试试看吗？”  
迪恩目视前方开着车，假装没有用余光看着这一切。  
“妈妈生病了，病了很久，之前她每天晚上都给我讲故事，后来她没有力气了，我就念故事给她听。”小姑娘抽抽搭搭地说着，“我不想离开妈妈，但是舅舅说我必须回学校上学，妈妈也同意了。妈妈不想我看着她离开……妈妈希望我勇敢，我不能因为这个哭，我会让她失望的……”  
“你当然可以哭，她不会因为你想念她就责备你的。”萨姆大半个身子探回后座，伸手慈爱地抚摸杰基的头发，“你看，我也在很小的时候失去了我的妈妈，我那时候比你还小得多。我的妈妈因为生我难产而去世。”  
杰基睁大了眼睛：“所以你从来都没有妈妈吗？”  
“我当然有妈妈，我只是没有见过她。”萨姆笑了，“当我知道她是因为我而去世，我为此自责了好久，但是后来，我的哥哥告诉我，妈妈是因为值得才这么做，她宁肯放弃生命，也要我好好地来到这个世界上，所以我必须要开开心心地活着。”  
迪恩把萨姆的头抱进怀里，他的弟弟哭得声嘶力竭，他刚刚弄明白生与死的区别，他知道把迪恩的妈妈偷走的人就是自己，他吓坏了，萨姆以为迪恩会恨他的。但是迪恩只是轻轻地拍着他的背，把他抱得很紧，不停地告诉他没事的，都过去了。还有，我在这里。直到萨姆停止哭泣，迪恩还是小声地重复这些话，萨姆安静地听着，如果迪恩停下来，他就会摇头，毛绒绒的小脑袋顶得迪恩下巴发痒。  
“我知道。”杰基露出牙齿，“妈妈也是这么告诉我的。她说她会在天上看着我，是真的吗？”  
“你的妈妈会骗你吗？”  
“她不会。”  
“那就成啦。”  
杰基揉了揉眼睛，很快高兴起来。迪恩打开音乐，萨姆嫌恶地皱眉：“AC/DC？”迪恩正要开口，萨姆接上，“司机选音乐，副驾驶闭嘴，我知道。我只是怕影响杰基的音乐品味。”  
“很棒啊！”小姑娘叫着，又跟迪恩击了次掌。  
萨姆翻个白眼，默不作声看着窗外。州际公路上视野极为开阔，云层舒展，矮山上的雪像巧克力饼干剥掉奶油后的残迹，那尝起来大概是甜的。这是这条路上最后的雪了，他们将一路南下，普赛克是迈阿密南边的一个小岛，他们要一路往南开去，开到更暖和的地方去。他们快要到华盛顿了，看起来今晚能住在里士满，他们还可以在车上待很久。萨姆发现自己比想象中更怀念黑斑羚，而近乎奇迹的是，十年过去这辆车一丁点都没变，司机，副驾驶，音乐，全都一如既往。除了车后座上的那个小温彻斯特。她是一位新的家人。  
萨姆想起来：“杰基，车门上有几个小兵人……如果你觉得无聊的话。”  
杰基惊喜地伸了伸脖子，她很快看见了兵人的位置，但是它们卡住了。她就伸着胳膊去门缝里玩，不亦乐乎。  
“她有点像你。”迪恩开口，“记得吗？这个小兵人是你当时最喜欢的玩具，玩不腻似的。”  
萨姆淡淡地说道：“因为你弄不来新的。”  
“我当然能！”迪恩挺直了身子，“你竟然是因为这个？我当然能，你所有的玩具都是我弄来的。”  
“我知道。但每次偷东西你都把自己搞得一团糟。”他意味深长地说，“我以为你讨厌那个——在当时。”  
迪恩不说话了。他至今仍靠盗窃维生，他已经很少因为这个而羞耻了，但通过萨姆之口讲述出来，还是让他感到不自在。他曾经是他弟弟的英雄，而现在，他理应以他为耻。  
“啊，我只会干这个。”迪恩的声音磕磕绊绊，他注意到了，调整了一下声线，让自己听起来没那么羞赧，“而且我干得还不错。赫赫有名，并且从没被抓住，我听说有学校的犯罪心理学课本还把我写进去。”  
“真了不起。”萨姆冷笑着挪了位置，更靠近车门一些，仿佛不屑与他为伍。  
他没有继续交谈的意思，迪恩调响了音乐。萨姆不满地看了一眼，但也没反对。  
车子不知道撞上了什么，狠狠颠簸了一下。一个物件顺着迪恩的口袋滑出来，发出软绵绵的撞击声。  
迪恩立时去摸，掉得有点深，他弯腰看了看，伸长了手臂去捡，于是他的两只手都离开了方向盘。车子迅速偏离了方向，眼看要掉出公路，萨姆猛地拉过方向盘，安全带硌得他胸口发紧。  
“耶稣基督啊！”他差不多是在咆哮，“你他妈在干什么，迪恩？我以为开车起码算是你的一项技能。”  
“抱歉。”迪恩从车座底下收回手，轻描淡写地看他一眼，“反正你不会让我出事的。”  
“有什么值得你冒险去捡？你就不能等停车……”  
迪恩把那枚戒指在他眼前晃了晃，接着套回手上：“我还是习惯了戴着它。大多数人都觉得已婚人士更加可靠。”  
“你把婚姻当什么？一个盗窃工具？”萨姆怒极反笑，“你真是个混蛋，迪恩。”  
“看看是谁十年来一直戴着婚戒？哦，是我。而你甚至连我的电话都懒得接。”迪恩用力地一拍方向盘，喇叭声突兀地响了一下，又一下。他就像要证明自己才是更愤怒的那个。  
他张牙舞爪的，萨姆反而立刻平静下来。他习惯了做更理智的那个，因为总不能两个人同时失控。“所以，我们终于要谈这个了。”他眉间一松，“你看起来对我颇为怨恨。”  
迪恩的怒火没能如愿得到匹敌，他变得沮丧：“好吧，我知道，我不是该生气的那个。是我把你推去上法学院，我擅自决定你要去念书，如果你非要这么说的话，是我结束了我们的——这种关系。”迪恩搭在方向盘上的手指无意识地一个个松开，又握紧，“我料到你会生气，我知道，你会气疯了，当然——你那脾气。我不指望你原谅我，我不是为了让你原谅我才那么做的。但我想不到的是，你竟然——你怎么能——跟我断绝联系？”  
萨姆安静地看着他，而迪恩则完全不看他。他的睫毛抖动着，好几次都想偏头到另一侧，让萨姆彻底看不见他的脸。  
“就算我不再是你的丈夫，我起码——我永远都是你的哥哥。萨米，就算你生我的气，也不能否定我们之间的联系。我们是家人。”迪恩承认，“我是在生气。你不该这么做的。”  
“我是哪里说得不明白，迪恩？我记得我告诉过你，我不想做你的弟弟，我想做你的丈夫。”萨姆笑起来。他只是尝试去回忆那天的场景，所有的对话就都出现在他脑海。清晰得有些吓人。“但那也是当时了。现在我不这么想了。从你走之后我就不再那么想了。”  
“我永远都是你的哥哥！”迪恩低吼，“从我走后？萨姆，我只是离开了普赛克，而你离开了我的生活。”  
“你的生活？你是指，身为一个杀人犯的生活？”他冷嘲热讽，“我还以为你费尽心机让我去念书，就是为了让我脱离你的生活呢。”  
良久，迪恩笑了一下：“所以就这样了，是吗？我觉得是你离开了，而你觉得是我。我们总是这样，就像对方的一面镜子：我们看问题是相反的。”


	3. beer/啤酒

第三章 啤酒  
冷战一直流淌在九十五号公路上，他们彼此不再说话。杰基没有感到困扰，她睡着了。  
黑斑羚在途经威廉王子县（Prince William County）时堵了一阵，鉴于这里正是匡提科所在地，迪恩在等待过程中变得很不耐烦，不时观察后视镜，好像时速低于某个值以后随时都会有FBI拿着喇叭追上来，让这位通缉犯立刻伏法。萨姆抿紧了嘴唇，因为迪恩显而易见的紧张而警惕起来：争执仅限于内部，一旦有人要对温彻斯特家的人动手，法律对这位律师而言就成了一件无关紧要的事。而他在意的温彻斯特只有一位。  
事实证明迪恩只是有点草木皆兵，萨姆靠在窗玻璃上，又觉得或许让迪恩紧张的并不是匡提科，而是他自己。  
晚餐他们停在一家汽车餐厅，萨姆打开车门，看了迪恩一眼，他沉默地摆摆手。萨姆点头，拉着杰基出去了。  
杰基一边走一边回头看：“迪恩为什么不下车？”  
“他要尽量少和别人接触。”  
“为什么？他生病了吗？”杰基以为，只有得了流感的人才要被隔离。  
“唔。”萨姆就像被什么噎了一下，他停了一会，姑且回答，“是啊，他生病了。”  
“那我们要给他买好吃的。你知道他爱吃什么吗？”小姑娘扬起脸，认真道，“我们要照顾他呀。”  
“现在我怀疑你是我女儿了。”萨姆一笑，“我知道，我知道他的一切。”  
萨姆要了一份沙拉，一个双份洋葱的芝士汉堡，两杯可乐，没过多久，他又把其中一杯换成啤酒。他把菜单上的食物念给杰基听，被她打断：“我认识字。”  
“哦，抱歉。我不太了解学校里都教九岁小孩什么东西。”  
“你没上过学吗？”杰基克制地皱了皱眉，“而且我不是什么‘九岁小孩’，你应该像对待一位淑女那样对待我。”  
“我没怎么念过小学，不过我最后去了斯坦福。”  
杰基看了萨姆一会，谨慎地问：“关于上学的事，我冒犯到你了吗？”  
“没有。”萨姆说，“我对我的童年十分满意。”  
“我听说斯坦福是一所好大学，不过妈妈更希望我念剑桥。”杰基放下心来。她踮着脚看柜台上头的菜单，最后要了一杯橙汁、一个草莓甜甜圈和一个热狗。从口味上来看她更接近迪恩，萨姆在心里评价。谜底两天后就会揭晓，他却止不住这无意义的猜测。  
萨姆询问杰基，是回车上吃还是在这里吃，杰基就像觉得萨姆不可理喻那样告诉他：“不应该在车上用餐。”她甚至在心里默背了一遍学校守则，以确保错的的确是这位看上去彬彬有礼的温彻斯特。但是她马上想起来：“迪恩还在等你，哦，那你应该回去找他。我们不能让病人饿肚子。”  
“那好，你就坐在那里，”萨姆指着一个靠窗的座位，“让我们能看见你，好吗？”  
杰基只是说：“我吃完会去找你们的。”  
萨姆拉开车门，迪恩正跟着音乐在空气里敲鼓，他看了萨姆一眼，没停下自己的摇晃，手还精准地跟着节拍。萨姆把着车门顶端，直到这段鼓点结束才坐回车里。  
迪恩喝掉第一口可乐的时候，萨姆拿出了他的啤酒。迪恩受到了不公正待遇似的嚷了起来：“萨姆？你是故意的。”  
“可是你要开车。你会让我开黑斑羚吗？”萨姆把头转向车窗，天黑下来，他看见自己的倒影，惊讶地发现那几乎是一个微笑了。“你不是说戒指很适合开啤酒吗？”他把酒瓶递了过去。  
天不够热，水汽凝结在瓶壁上，非常薄的一层，迪恩触到萨姆手上的湿意，像惊吓过后的汗。他相当粗暴地把酒瓶扯了过去，用牙齿咬开，小声嘟囔：“它不是用来做那个的。”  
萨姆在这句话后终于轻声笑了起来，迪恩递酒的手为此抖了一下，差点洒出来。他吐出嘴里的瓶盖，“别那样看着我，萨米。”  
“哪样？”  
“别看着我。”迪恩粗着嗓子，“你看我一路了，你知道吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“玻璃上的倒影。”  
“如果你没有在看我，你怎么知道我在看你？”  
“我只是偶尔看你，而你每次都——”  
“如果你不是在开车的话，你也会一直看着我的。”  
迪恩迷惑了，他停顿了一下，才问：“可是，你在生我的气不是吗？”  
萨姆轻轻叹了口气，他觉得跟迪恩解释这个很蠢。迪恩不会明白，就像迪恩不能理解自己出了什么问题。但他还是试着开口：“我早就不生气了，迪恩，生气有什么意义吗？我甚至都没为那事困扰，那就是你会做的事。仔细一想，你在很早之前就警告过我了。是我明明知道，还以为我能改变你。你以为我是因为恨你才——”  
迪恩为了迎接他的话，放下了食物。  
“你瞧，如果我只是恨一个人，我要做的就是杀了他。这就是我在成长过程中学到的。”萨姆喝了一口酒，“我只能勉强恨你一小会。余下的时间我都在恨我自己。”  
“这没道理。”迪恩说，“你做了什么呢？你什么也没做错——你什么也没做。”  
“这就是我的问题了。”萨姆说，“我什么也做不了。”  
迪恩沉默了一会，最终决定放弃这个问题。他的确一点也不明白。“这个汉堡，”话题最后又回到食物上，“肉太干，面包又太硬，非常难吃。”而谈话开始之前他对它一点怨言也没有。  
动身前萨姆把小半瓶啤酒给了他，吞掉最后一口的时候，他的舌头在那个萨姆用过的瓶口舔了一下。  
车子平稳地向前行进。迪恩喜欢开快车，萨姆为这个跟他争吵过，结果迪恩把责任全推到黑斑羚身上，“宝贝儿怎么能做个乌龟呢？”，他说得像真有那么一回事似的。他们当时坐在黑斑羚前盖上，分享新世纪的第一瓶啤酒，为即将到来的自由而蠢蠢欲动。迪恩用脚后跟磕着车牌，亲昵地说“我们一定要快”，分不清是在提醒宝贝车还是弟弟。萨姆因为他的煞有介事笑了，“原来我们是三个人啊。”“三个温彻斯特。”迪恩搂住了萨姆的脖子，只有坐着的时候他才能不费力地这么做。萨姆看着他的哥哥，那样无忧无虑，他忍不住握住了自己肩头的那只手腕，在心里无限怀念十三岁的夏天。那是他们作为兄弟的最后一个冬天，再后来他们成为了情人。再往后几年，十三岁变成了一个不能说的夏天，萨姆才想起来，对于那个夏天的一切，迪恩是从来都没有提过的。  
萨姆突然意识到：“你今天开得不快。”  
“宝贝儿变老了。”  
“她一直都很老。”  
迪恩说了实话：“我享受和你这样坐在车里。”他提一口气，“你就喜欢听我说这个吗？感觉像你赢了？哦，操——”迪恩陡然变了脸色。他从后视镜里看见红蓝闪烁的车灯，紧接着，警笛也响了起来。萨姆一定在某个噩梦中见过这一幕，一个声音念着黑斑羚的车牌号从窗缝里挤进来，模模糊糊地叫着“请停车！停车！”  
迪恩试着逃走，但是萨姆还坐在车里，如果对方开枪他可能会受伤。  
迪恩咒骂着停在了路边，对萨姆说：“下车！”  
“什么？”  
“下车。”迪恩瞪着他，“就算逃跑我也不会带着你。”迪恩没给他选择，打开车门把他推了下去，萨姆一条腿踩在车里，拼命想往上爬。  
“嗨！你好，先生！”警车在他们身后停下，胖警官对萨姆挥挥手，语气意外的和善，“是温彻斯特先生吗？”他下了车，绕到另一边车门，打开，“我想你们忘了点东西，看——”他牵出一个哭鼻子的小姑娘。  
正在无声缠斗的萨姆和迪恩都惊呆了。是杰基。他们竟然把杰基忘得一干二净！  
上帝保佑，他们才成为半个父亲不到二十四小时。  
萨姆摔下车门跑过去抱起杰基，“天，我太抱歉了，杰基，你还好吗？”  
胖警官看着埋头哭得认真的杰基，脸上带了愠怒：“说真的，什么样的家长才会把孩子扔下。我听杰基说你们之间有点矛盾——我不知道同性恋家庭有什么不一样——但无论如何都不能忽视孩子！”他说着想要看看这孩子的另一个父亲，萨姆挡在他身前，他只能看见黑斑羚，“哦，这车可真漂亮。”  
杰基回到车上，手里还握着半个吃剩的热狗。迪恩再三向她道歉，“要知道，之前这车可没怎么坐过别人。我老以为我和萨姆就是宝贝儿的全部乘客。”  
杰基气鼓鼓地把热狗扔到萨姆怀里：“我累了，我要睡觉了。”  
“晚安。”  
杰基犹豫了一会，看着两个手足无措的大人：“晚安。”  
迪恩保持着一个不算太快的速度，杰基躺在后座上，盖着她自己的一条小毯子。开过了里士满之后，杰基开始做梦，她哭着小声喊“妈妈”。萨姆和迪恩决定停下来，就在这过夜，附近没有旅馆，但他们习惯了睡在车上。  
迪恩看了一眼杰基，去后备箱里拿了一件外套。打开车门的声响弄醒了她，迪恩弯腰把外套给她盖上，杰基看着迪恩的绿眼睛，口齿不清地叫了声：“爸爸——”  
迪恩一下缩回了手。

那是一个错觉：迪恩觉得自己最早的记忆来自于四岁那年，那太晚了，而对于萨姆来说又太早。但要是问起萨姆，他的确也认为自己能够回溯的最早回忆是那一天，他把这归咎于迪恩在他成长过程中喋喋不休的重复，一直说得他身临其境——他确然在场，那记忆却是由迪恩填灌的。  
他们住在一个普通的套间，因为玛丽·温彻斯特怀孕，他们才从原先的双床房换到这里来。“大人睡卧室，孩子们睡起居室，好好干，约翰，很快你就会有自己的房子了。”米迦勒同意他们搬家的时候，迪恩也在场，父亲不工作的时候很喜欢逗弄迪恩，抱着他在汽车旅馆里走来走去，碰上米迦勒或者路西法也不介意，就抱着他回答上司们的问话。迪恩很少被允许离开这家汽车旅馆，他认识的所有人都生活在这里，最多从一层楼搬到另一层楼。过了好几年迪恩才明白这只是米迦勒庞大产业中的一环，但却是不可或缺的，他有很多光鲜的大买卖，但是替他干黑活的兄弟们都携家带口住在这里。其中就有约翰·温彻斯特。  
在玛丽·温彻斯特死后，米迦勒也没有收回套间，刚刚订购的双层儿童床被原样退了回去，约翰·温彻斯特把房间分配倒了个个儿：迪恩和萨姆睡在卧室床上，他自己睡在沙发上。每天晚上迪恩都要开着房门入睡，从他的角度刚好可以看见父亲搭在沙发扶手上的脚，如果他抖一下，迪恩就会发出笑声，然后父亲会说“快睡吧，宝贝们”。  
有的夜晚迪恩会听到抽泣声，他不清楚那是丧妻的父亲还是新生的弟弟，他的记忆带了主观色彩，他甚至怀疑那哭声是不是真实的。失去母亲对迪恩倒算不上一个打击，母亲在产后弥留了一会，约翰把他抱到玛丽身边，母亲对他微笑，说她往后不会回家了，但弟弟会陪着他。她没说几句，但迪恩全都领会了，包括不要悲伤这一项。他会代替母亲照顾弟弟，而弟弟会代替母亲陪伴他，公平交易。向他倾倒和他给出的爱意都不减分毫，作为一个四岁儿童，他尚不觉得在爱的循环系统里换了对象是个大问题。  
六个月后，他最初的记忆来了，在那之前一切都是朦胧的影子，而这一天是锐化了的线条。约翰穿了件皮衣，他的脸刮得很干净，站在床边对迪恩张开手，迪恩犹豫了一会，把怀里的弟弟放下，爬到父亲身边贴紧了他。父亲的怀抱里带着皮革和烟草的气味，或许还有枪油，但后来米迦勒说约翰更擅长冷兵器，这不能解释为什么每次闻到枪油迪恩都会反射性地想起那个怀抱，再接着打个寒战。迪恩的小手张开，只堪堪够到父亲的腰侧，他摸起来是坚不可摧的。父亲弯腰把迪恩抱住，他的臂弯也是坚硬的，迪恩就像被什么东西拴住了，悬空，然后整个人靠在一块岩石上。他觉得很好玩，父亲又拉着萨姆的被子把他拖过来，父亲不常抱萨姆，就像害怕把他捏碎了似的，每当他看着小儿子都觉得这么脆弱的东西应该由玛丽来碰。  
这就是父亲临行前的例行活动，他揉乱迪恩的头发，往他兜里塞两块糖，再亲亲小儿子。一切都没什么不同，但这次他说了“照顾好你弟弟，迪恩”。这在当时看起来也毫不突兀，或许仅仅是因为迪恩这天四岁九个月零九天，在他看来比四岁九个月零三天时成熟了许多，可以被嘱托“照看弟弟”这样大孩子的责任。  
在约翰离开后的某一天，迪恩突然意识到约翰说的这句话是一个预谋：他早就知道自己不会再回来。他早就准备好不再回来，他甚至都没开走黑斑羚，够明显了。  
迪恩对这个世界的最初印象——他对父亲的最后记忆，是一次遗弃。  
当约翰·温彻斯特也不住这个套间之后，米迦勒决定让迪恩搬家。他为迪恩选了一个单人间，又让路西法把萨姆送到修道院去，这样或许他还有机会作为一个收养系统中的小孩——而不是犯罪团伙预备役——长大。迪恩警惕地抱着弟弟，在路西法靠近的时候一口咬上了他的胳膊，路西法咒骂着把迪恩甩到墙角去，迪恩的头撞破了，血顺着他的头发尖往下滴，他一直把弟弟护在怀里，低头查看萨姆的时候，他的血不小心滴在了萨姆眼睛上。萨姆没有哭，他张开了眼，血流进了他眼里。  
米迦勒为了给迪恩缝合伤口，剃掉了他头顶上一大块头发，迪恩在他要停手的时候拽住他的袖子，要他干脆全都剃掉。他就是从那时候开始剪短发，比其他小男孩早上三四年，比他弟弟早了一辈子。迪恩坚决地要求回到他和父母居住过的双床房，于是米迦勒把他要的那把钥匙给了他。  
“你会接替你父亲的职位。”米迦勒说，“你会成为你的父亲。”  
十三年后，在亚特兰大奥运会燃烧全球的时候，迪恩才给了他答复，他说“不”。


	4. first kiss/初吻

第四章 初吻  
一个周二的清晨，他们在明尼苏达州。迪恩执意“不再打扰”，“我们还要赶路”，早餐后他这么说，拒绝了这对母子热情的挽留。凯特给他们打包了路上吃的三明治，迪恩接过去，不自在地捋了捋头发——他那头短发梳不梳都没区别——“谢谢您的好意”，他用上了这辈子知道的所有礼貌用语。萨姆愉快地喝光了杯子里的牛奶，瞥见一旁趴在桌上赶代数作业的亚当，指出“你上一步套错公式了”，他拽过铅笔在本子上简单比划了一下，亚当发出一声悠长的“哦”。  
“你真聪明。”亚当看着他，抽了张纸巾，擦去萨姆嘴唇上的牛奶沫。  
萨姆接过去，狠狠擦了两下，“还有吗？”亚当摇摇头，用空着的手拿了只蛋卷。  
“小心别把油沾到课本上！”凯特回头喊，又无奈地对迪恩说，“要是他有萨姆一半乖巧就好了——瞧，我又把你当成萨姆的长辈了，不过说真的，你把萨姆养得很好。要再来点煎蛋卷吗？我放了特制沙司，你们饿了先吃这个，三明治可以放更久一点。”  
“哦，我们车上有个小冰箱。”见迪恩为难的样子，萨姆提醒道。  
“那要不要再带点水果？”  
迪恩有点局促：“会不会太多了？”  
萨姆冲他哥哥露出个恳求的眼神，迪恩点了头。  
亚当敲着作业问：“下一步呢？”萨姆干脆也拿了根蛋卷，咬了一口，“哇。”他赞叹着，开始在本子上写演算过程。亚当很容易就走神，“很好吃对吧？我妈的秘制配方，你要是喜欢我可以用短信发给你——如果我有个手机的话！”最后半句显然是大声说给凯特听的。  
“如果萨姆需要的话，我可以抄给他，而且以他的记性，我相信他听一遍就会记住了。而你最好祈祷上课前能补完全部的作业，‘我哥哥来拜访’并不是不做作业的好借口。”凯特忙着往另一个牛皮纸袋里码曲奇，她差不多准备把黑斑羚后座改造成小型餐会。  
“但那是事实。”亚当嘟嘟囔囔，萨姆在课本上敲了一下，“你看着点，我记得这是你的作业。”  
“遵命。”  
迪恩把两大袋食物放到后车座上，又从后备箱的保温箱里拿出几瓶啤酒，把苹果和橙子放进去。他站在门口叫萨姆：“我们该上路了，萨米。”  
萨姆站起来，亚当在他的油手指碰到萨姆衬衣下摆前及时停住了手：“我们还没做完呢。”  
“准确来说，是你还没做完。”萨姆把笔扔下，“按照我教你的方法做，我们已经解决两道题了，后面的都是同一个模式。”他看一眼可怜巴巴的亚当，“你可以做到的。”  
亚当耸耸肩，“我送你们出去。”  
凯特在围裙上擦擦手，“或许让亚当送你们走更合适。我不太擅长分别。”她摘下围裙，和萨姆拥抱，“把这里当成自己的家，好吗，我们永远欢迎你们。”  
萨姆说：“谢谢。”  
黑斑羚停在路边，迪恩靠着后备箱站着，一只脚无所事事地蹭着地面，碾碎了一朵花。亚当双手插兜，跟在萨姆身后慢慢走过去。  
“好了，你回去吧。”萨姆撞了撞亚当的肩，“还有作业没写完不是吗？”  
“别提了。”亚当哭丧着脸，轻轻抱了抱萨姆，“很高兴认识你，萨姆。”  
萨姆拍拍他的后背：“我也是。”  
亚当又走到迪恩面前，有点扭捏，最终只是伸出手，像个大人那样，“很高兴认识你，迪恩。”  
迪恩看着伸向他的这五根手指，亚当手上唯一的茧是由于握笔，而迪恩堆满薄茧的手修过车又端过枪。亚当比他小六岁，矮他一个头，一双眼睛神气活现的，笑起来很狡黠。迪恩发现自己其实是有点喜欢这孩子的。他决定给亚当一个短促的拥抱，几乎只是碰了碰他的肩膀。亚当惊喜地笑了，转身飞快地跑起来，到一半时回过身，站在门口的草坪上用力挥了挥手臂，好像他们离得多远似的，“再见，萨姆。再见，迪恩。”  
迪恩没再答话。这个早晨变得没完没了。他坐到了驾驶座，过了一会，萨姆也打开门，他还跟亚当招了一会手才终于关上门，像个前往寄宿夏令营的小学生。  
迪恩没有立即发动车子。后座上的纸袋里散发出强烈的食物香气，一点油脂和谷物的味道，装满了整个车厢。萨姆担心这味道会闷在车里好几天散不去，但好在他暂时还不讨厌这些。  
“我们什么时候走？”萨姆回头确认了纸袋的封口，发出一阵折纸声，“我们要去哪里？要我说，我们再住上几天也可以，反正我们根本没有计划不是吗？”他看着迪恩，“还是说，你真的准备跟我横穿全美，六十六号公路？”在他们出发前，迪恩否决过这个提议。  
迪恩很认真地考虑了一下：“你真的想去？非常？”  
“唔……也没有那么想。”萨姆摸着安全带搭扣，“只是你问了，我当时只想到那个。我只是怕你不带我走。”他扣好，调整了一下坐姿，看着迪恩。  
“我到哪里都会带着你。”迪恩问，“你怎么会那么想？”  
“我不是担心你会一个人走。我只是怕你不敢走了，有一阵我觉得路西法就要发现了。”  
“我答应过你的。”  
“我也不是担心这个。我们没有约定时间，所以说不定你又会拖上一年。我不想过了十八岁还待在那里，地狱厨房，哈，听听这名字。”  
“如果你早一点告诉我，我说不定会在你生日那天就带你走。如果这是你想要的。”  
“我不想逼你。”  
“所以你就旁敲侧击地暗示我，让我自己良心不安，被你的狗狗眼盯得紧迫感十足。别否认，这就是你的计策。”  
“可能有一点。”  
“你是个小混蛋，萨米。”迪恩心不在焉地笑着，视线越过萨姆的肩膀向外望去。亚当的家十分漂亮，两层，有青灰色的房顶和暖木色的大门，二楼窗台下有一块显眼的污渍，那是亚当的房间，显然他曾经——经常——用这个方式偷溜出门，十六岁的男孩们都在这么干。  
迪恩在看着灌木丛发呆，萨姆观察着他，“迪恩？”  
“什么？”迪恩收回视线，“我们不去六十六号公路，萨姆，再过十天你就开学了。”他旋转车钥匙，黑斑羚发出一声嗡鸣。  
“你看到我的录取通知书了？”  
“有什么你能瞒过我的？”迪恩反问。  
“有一些。”萨姆突然松开了安全带，凑到迪恩唇边吻住了他。  
迪恩愣了一会，茫然地嗅着萨姆的味道，黑斑羚的声音裹住了心跳声，他突然分不清那声音是来自发动机还是排气扇。萨姆的右手覆上了他的后颈，短暂地分开他们的嘴唇，“没事的，迪恩，没事了——”他小声说着，不停安抚着他。迪恩才发现自己在发抖，他绷紧的肌肉和萨姆的动作僵持着，花了一阵功夫才放松下来。这是萨姆，会有什么问题呢，他开始把手放在萨姆后背上，然后变成肩膀，最后停在了他的耳朵上，他摸索着弟弟的耳廓，捏着他的耳垂，柔软得不可思议。他终于张开了嘴，萨姆的舌头等了很久，滑进来，像要把他填满，或者是在标记领地，清点他的每一颗牙齿。更多，他需要更多，迪恩想着，向副驾驶那边靠过去，他呼吸到了更多的萨姆，他舔舐、吮吸着，好像那是他唯一知道的获取氧气的方法。  
车内的空气像热水一样浸泡着他们，似乎令人舒适，又带着推挤心肺的压力。迪恩的手挪动的时候不小心按开了收音机。  
“……两架不明身份的飞机，在二十分钟之内相继撞上纽约曼哈顿的纽约世贸中心两座大楼的高层并且引发了爆炸，目前两幢大楼已经先后倒塌……”  
迪恩惊恐地看着萨姆，他嗫嚅着嘴唇，发不出声音。  
亚当打开门跑了出来，“我的天，新闻里……”他只说了这么多，又转身跑回去，跟他妈妈抱在一起。凯特搂住亚当的头，背影摇摇晃晃的，她关上了门。  
萨姆看着迪恩，他脸上是一览无遗的惶恐，他的绿眼珠晃动着，重新发起抖来。  
萨姆听见自己的声音，像从很遥远的地方传来，他的手还勾着迪恩的脖子，轻轻滑动。“没事的，迪恩。会好起来的。”迪恩用力抓住萨姆的手，第二次吻了他，他用打战的牙齿轻轻啃咬萨姆的下嘴唇，更多，他需要更多。  
在那个时刻，迪恩明白了一件事，而萨姆意识到另一件事。  
夏天残余的阳光穿透车窗玻璃照耀着他们。

萨姆是被打在脸上的阳光弄醒的。他伸手挡在眼前，过了一会才睁开眼，迪恩正把车停到一家加油站前。  
“原来我们再开半个小时就有一家加油站。”   
“那我们也还会睡在车里。”萨姆还没从梦中清醒过来，伸了个懒腰，不明白为什么会突然梦见太久之前的事。  
“那倒也是。”迪恩回身敲了敲萨姆的椅背，制造响声，“太阳很高了，甜心！”  
震颤隔着椅背传到萨姆身上，他小心地看了迪恩一眼。他居然还在。萨姆差点觉得他会像梦那样消失，但是迪恩耳朵上的疤提醒他，这的确是他的哥哥，三十六岁价值十万的那个版本。他正坐在他身边。  
“起来，我们去便利店买点吃的。你不饿吗？”迪恩问杰基。  
杰基从外套和毯子里爬起来，揉了揉眼睛，看起来还不大清醒。“早上好。”她开始叠她的毯子。  
迪恩小声问：“你不觉得她睡得有点太多了吗？”  
“小孩子都是这样。”萨姆说，“我以为你知道，你号称很有育儿经验。”  
“我从没这么说过。”他当然说过，对着代孕中心的接待员，迪恩很遗憾自己居然都记得。但以现在的状况，提起有关他们荒谬婚姻的一切都像是雪上加霜。  
萨姆“哼”了一声：“我去买早餐。”他跨出车门，杰基跑了几步握住他的手，他捏捏杰基的手心，忽然想到：“昨天，你为什么没有坐在窗边的位置？”  
“我为什么要坐在窗边？”  
“那样我们就能一直看着你，不会把你忘记。”  
“你们本来就不该忘记我！”杰基余怒未消，“坐在窗边大家都会看到我：一个没有监护人的小孩。那样很危险。”她拧起眉头，“你的安全教育真的很糟糕。”  
“你的警惕心很强，这是好事。”萨姆被说服，又好奇，“那你为什么轻易相信我和迪恩？你知道迪恩是什么吗？”  
“一个通缉犯？我知道。”杰基声音不大，她推了推便利店的门，有点吃力，萨姆在上面帮她推开了。“可是你们都是很棒的人。我相信我妈妈，她从来不会出错。”  
萨姆跟着她走进货架里，拿了面包和三明治，杰基在两种果味牛奶中纠结，萨姆选了左边的，“迪恩以前喜欢喝这个。”  
“我以为他是哥哥。”  
“他是我哥哥，所以我照顾他。”  
杰基摊开手：“你瞧。”  
“什么？”  
“我妈妈从不出错，你们是好人。”杰基接过那瓶牛奶，有点湿乎乎的，她摸了另外几个，同样如此。或许是什么东西洒在附近，谁能指望一个公路边便利店时刻完美呢。她异常坚定：“她选了温彻斯特，我就会相信你们。”  
“真希望我能认识她，杰基。”萨姆揉了揉杰基的头，“我们走吧。”  
杰基坚持不在车上用餐，站在黑斑羚旁边吃了自己的三明治，迪恩非常不理解她：“你知道监视的时候我们连尿尿都在车上解决吗？”  
萨姆摇上了车窗。  
“我不该跟小孩子说这个？”  
萨姆摇头。  
“好吧，伙计。”迪恩把一大块面包塞进嘴里。杰基打开车门，“这个芒果味道很奇怪。这不是芒果的味道。”  
她爬上车座，把牛奶伸到前排，迪恩拧开瓶盖，“芒果和芒果口味当然不一样！哦，我爱这个！”他在面包碎屑掉出来之前闭上了嘴，大口灌下牛奶，“芒果味万岁！恶，我的手指黏乎乎的，这瓶子上沾了什么？”  
萨姆嫌弃地打开垃圾袋，迪恩把瓶子丢进去，在衣服上擦了擦手。萨姆看见了，但没再费力气纠正他。  
按照迪恩的计划，他们今晚应该抵达杰克逊维尔，起码也该是布伦瑞克，半个小时后他开始怀疑今天连萨凡纳也到不了：他的额头开始冒冷汗，腹部先是像被人在十分钟前锤了一拳，然后变成绞痛，每隔十秒就有一把刀在他肚子里划一下。  
他咬着牙把车停下来，萨姆看着他发白的嘴唇，以一种不易察觉的恐慌口吻问道：“你怎么了？”  
“我……”又是一下，迪恩喘着气等这股劲儿过去，往椅背上一靠，有点窘迫，“我不知道，好像是肚子疼。”  
萨姆立刻把手放在他肚子上，“哪里疼？怎么个疼法？”  
“我没事——”迪恩又咬住了嘴唇，忍了一下，张口，“就是正常的肚子疼——痛得厉害一些的版本，但还是肚子疼。可能是……食物中毒？”  
“那瓶牛奶。”杰基突然说。  
“什么？”  
杰基一本正经：“牛奶瓶是湿的。坏人会把毒药打进瓶子里，用针管，所以它发生了泄露。”  
“酷。”迪恩吹了个口哨，“可是那只是个廉价超市，有时候就是会发生这样的事。听着，如果你在廉价旅馆发现床是湿的……”  
“迪恩！”萨姆在他肚子上用力一按，“我以为你现在不舒服。”  
“是有一点。但我说了我没问题。”  
“下车。”萨姆解开他的安全带，“我来开车。”  
“你不会还想带我去医院吧？”迪恩不情愿地跟他换了位置。萨姆试了迪恩的脉搏，又摸摸迪恩的额头，手指被汗水沾湿，“现在还是很疼吗？”  
迪恩闭了一会眼，又睁开，“我受得了。”  
“应该只是食物中毒。”萨姆略略放心，“随时告诉我你的情况，有变严重的迹象我们就去医院。我记得你应该有枪？”他眨了眨眼。  
迪恩勉强笑了一下。他头靠着玻璃，在心里默数疼痛的次数，是一种可以忍受的疼，但一波又一波地撞击他的身体，就好像永远不会停止，数到六十五，他已经头脑发昏，好像随时都可以吐出来。  
杰基坐在萨姆后面，从座椅中间关注着他。“你应该适当分散注意力，不要总想着疼，那会很难受。”  
“谢谢提醒。”迪恩缩在座位里，皱紧了脸。  
杰基能看见迪恩额头上冷汗的反光。她很担心，却不知道怎么帮忙。她建议：“你可以试试想点别的，比如，给我讲个故事。”  
“你是想让我好过一点，还是想让你自己好过一点？”  
“双赢。”杰基把一条腿挪到另一条上边，换了个舒服的坐姿，等着听故事。  
迪恩想了一会，“我不会讲故事，但我可以给你讲一些萨姆和我小时候的事，如果你想听的话。”  
“当然！”  
“那真是个糟糕的主意。”  
两个声音同时响起来。  
“只是一些小时候的事。我们总有过快乐的时光吧，萨姆？”迪恩的视线忍不住回到了萨姆身上，然后他看向窗外，萨姆在他的视野里变成虚焦的前景，玻璃上有不明显的水痕，上次下雨之后他还没有洗过车，阳光被这些细小的污渍打散。他的声音小得只有他们两个听得见：“第一次你吻我的时候，你在想什么？我是说，那一天，九……”  
他没有把那个日期说完，萨姆制止了他。  
他们从没说过这个，从那次亲吻到后来分开，在作为情人的那四年里，他们小心翼翼避开所有雷区，谁都没有说过可能会暴露真相的话。萨姆一直如履薄冰，他藏着这个跟迪恩有关的秘密，甚至连他本人也不告诉。但是现在他还有什么可担心的呢，最坏的状况已经发生了。  
“你呢？那时候你在想什么？”  
“……我爱上你了。”迪恩用认输的口吻说道。  
萨姆嗤笑了一声，“你知道吗？这是你第二次对我说‘爱’。”萨姆没再看他，车子滚过一个大大的“I-95”，白色的油漆经年累月，已经变得斑驳发灰。“我看着你，然后我意识到，你是破损的。（You are damaged.）”萨姆说，“所以我吻了你。”


	5. beginning/开端

第五章 开端  
第一个故事发生在1993年。迪恩精心挑选了一个感觉会很有趣的，即使萨姆在场他也说得出的——一段往事。  
“我们住在一家汽车旅馆里，我们所有人，在地狱厨房。”迪恩闭着眼睛，这样一来他就不会因为看着萨姆而感到头晕。这一段公路有些旧了，车轮在路面上擦出平缓的噪声。“我在知道地狱是什么之前先知道了这个地名，很长一段时间，我以为我是生长在地狱里。没有听起来那么糟糕，我只是不知道外面是什么样的。米迦勒不允许我们这些孩子随意出门，我们也没必要出门，我认识的所有人都在里面。”  
“米迦勒是谁？”  
“如果你谷歌他，会被告知他是一位商人、慈善家，或许还是电视明星，我好像在一些脱口秀上见过他，我记不清了。事实上他是一个匪徒（gangster）。”迪恩顿了顿，仿佛在琢磨自己的话，“他当然是商人，而且在某种程度上，他也的确是个慈善家——他养大了我和我弟弟。可以说，在地狱厨房，他是我们的领袖和导师。”  
杰基发出一种向往的声音。迪恩皱了皱眉，“他是个很厉害的人，但是别喜欢他。那是不对的。”  
“但是你听起来……”杰基在找一个合适的词，“你不讨厌他。”  
“这么说吧：好人可以做坏事，坏人也可以做好事。我是个通缉犯，但我在帮助你，这就是个例子。”迪恩半张开眼，耐心地给杰基解释。萨姆的脸色比之前阴沉了一些，是因为他的话吗？迪恩再次闭上眼，眼珠划动了几下，才说：“你说得对，我不讨厌米迦勒。我只是——我抛弃了他。”  
“你为什么抛弃他？”杰基重复了这个词。  
迪恩捂住了肚子，像是新的一波疼痛攻击了他。他简短地说：“因为他是个坏人。”  
萨姆打了个粗鲁的哈欠。迪恩松了口气，“你这么快就疲劳驾驶了？”  
“抱歉，这故事实在太无聊了。”  
“是关于你的，当然无聊。你是个无聊的小孩，我以为你清楚的。”迪恩说，他的语调开始变得轻快，“我刚刚说到哪了？”  
“米迦勒不让你们——孩子们——出门。”杰基提出新问题，“匪徒和孩子们？”  
“是帮派里兄弟的子女们。我们也是，老温彻斯特是个打手，干得不错，即使在他走后我们也得到了像样的照顾。我们在旅馆里接受培训，那就是我们的学校。我们学一些特别的：法律、西语、格斗、射击，哦，还有算数——这个不太重要，但也有人学得很好。”迪恩笑了一下，睁开了眼，杰基和他对视一眼，用眼神示意驾驶座，迪恩做了个鬼脸，继续说道，“总之是，一切有助于生意的科目。匪徒的孩子必须是匪徒，因为总有麻烦会找上你，我们唯一要做的就是变强。”  
旅馆里的孩子们缓慢地发生变化，一个孩子在离开旅馆后再也没回来，而在某次大人们紧张了很久的生意过后新的孩子加入了，但迪恩和萨姆一直在这里。路西法说是迪恩为米迦勒提供了新思路，“我们可以做做好事。”他怪笑着。路西法总在怪笑，当他听到一个非常好笑的笑话时也是如此，当他在西语课上赞赏萨姆的时候也是如此，迪恩猜测他只有一个表情。萨姆说，在西语课上他“为我的天赋骄傲”，迪恩持怀疑态度。萨姆觉得迪恩看低了他，整个晚上都不理迪恩。萨姆在儿童时代也没发过小孩脾气：迪恩从来都给他的不快以足够的重量。他在关灯后爬上了萨姆的床，躺在被子外面，“你为什么要介意路西法的态度呢？我为你骄傲还不够吗？”  
萨姆背对着他，推开他揉弄自己头发的手。迪恩坐了起来，“你在生气。”他环抱双腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上，“好吧，告诉我怎样你才会原谅我，我会做的。”  
“你不能每次都假装是我做错了！”萨姆的声音闷在被子里。  
“我没有。”  
“你说是我生气了，就像我在欺负你一样。”  
“我只是尊重你。”  
“迪恩。”萨姆叹口气，爬了起来。迪恩穿着睡衣坐在他旁边，他拉了迪恩一把，把被子掀开盖住两个人，“你身上冷冰冰的。”  
“我猜因为现在是冬天。”他靠萨姆更近了一点，“你为什么那么在意路西法？”  
“你不喜欢路西法，不代表我也要有同样的看法。”  
迪恩哼了一声。  
“起码他西语真的很棒，他就像个真正的西班牙人。”  
“他的射击也很好，我仍然不喜欢他。”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，“我又不勉强你喜欢他。我只是——你不能因为不喜欢他，就否定他对我的看法。我接受他的称赞并不是对你的背叛，好吗？”萨姆把头靠近迪恩的肩膀，“我希望你相信我，就算我的话让你不高兴，你也得相信我。”  
“我不喜欢路西法。”  
“那我也不喜欢米迦勒。”  
“随便你。”  
被窝因为两个人的体温变得温暖，迪恩听着萨姆的呼吸渐渐拉长，他的脚抵着迪恩的小腿。迪恩在弟弟额头吻了一下，悄悄走下了床。  
“迪恩。”萨姆在睡意中挣扎了一下，伸了伸手。迪恩按住他的手塞回被子。“我不会骗你的。”  
“事实上，没过几天他就开始对我撒谎。”迪恩促狭地一笑，“他当时十岁，跟你差不多，杰基。诚实是种美德，你该记住这个。”  
萨姆讥诮道：“我以为你是最不该说这话的人。”  
“只是个说法。真理并不会因为说的人而改变面貌。”迪恩快速地说，从这个话题里逃跑了。“就像所有的学校一样，我们也会有所竞争。表现最好的人会得到出去的机会，出去，意味着外面的玩具和食物，还可以挑自己喜欢的电影碟片。我们总是被告诫外面很威胁，反而就生出一种叛逆的向往来，我十四岁，从电视上看到我喜欢的恐怖电影出了续集——不，你不会想知道是什么题目的——我希望是我出去。但我隐隐听到了大人们的谈话，知道是个有关墨西哥人的生意，他们几乎已经选定萨姆了，他是我们当中西语说得最好的，只要他想，他就是个白墨小孩。不得不说，我有那么点——”  
“嫉妒？”杰基说，“我妈妈有时候说起舅舅也会咬牙切齿，就因为他在一次游泳比赛中打败了她。年长的人总想出风头，对吧？”  
迪恩看了她一会，突然想到：“你没有兄弟姐妹。”  
“你说得像那是一件坏事。”  
“谁知道呢？”迪恩说，“但我当时，我想我是有点挫败？你知道我要讲哪个故事了吧，萨米？”  
“是的。”萨姆轻蔑地说，“你自甘堕落的开端。”  
“看来你还耿耿于怀，就因为我赢了你。”迪恩咧嘴笑了，“知道了我需要击败的对手，事情就变得容易多了。我在每节课上压制萨姆，那时候我们的年龄差距比现在要明显得多，他除了漂亮的小脑袋什么都赢不了我。我在萨姆睡着之后，把他锁在房间里去了射击室，我知道那天米迦勒也在旅馆，他听见声音走了过来，而我——在一个弹孔里射进了两颗子弹。我看着他的眼睛，知道我得到这个机会了。”  
萨姆转头看了一眼迪恩，仿佛在好奇他脸上的表情。没有表情。  
“萨姆很失落，我看得出来。我只能尽力不把兴奋表现得那么明显，我答应会给他带一本罗尔德·达尔的小说。他接受了，告诉我会在旅馆里等我回来。我跟着米迦勒去见一个墨西哥裔的生意伙伴，米迦勒让我去跟对方——名义上的——孩子们一起玩，我们就在旁边一桌。谈判不太顺利，对方拍着桌子，这时候路西法出现了，带着萨姆。我一看萨姆就知道他骗了我，他脸上就是一种‘我早知道你会搞砸’的得意。路西法说‘看在孩子的份上’，他的加入让谈判有了转机。萨姆坐在大人那桌，被路西法攥在手里，还唱了一首西语歌。你真该瞧瞧那个。”  
“你不会给他买罗尔德·达尔了。”杰基惋惜地摇摇头。  
“事实上，我买了。但那不是一本小说，我很不喜欢，题目是《独闯天下》（Going Solo）。”迪恩至今都记得封面画上那个蠢兮兮的飞行员。“墨西哥人很喜欢萨姆，最后他让萨姆玩他的胡子，我看见萨姆爬到他大腿上。我旁边的女孩用西语说‘他是新的’，我知道他们想干什么了，所以我开枪打在了墨西哥人手肘上。米迦勒站起来，在他眉心添了一枪，让路西法把萨姆带走。他看着我，我以为他会生气，但他夸奖了我，因为我身上一滴血都没沾到。他说我很走运，因为跟墨西哥人没什么可谈的了。后来，那个跟米迦勒一起出门的孩子就固定成了我。”  
“然后呢？”杰基追问，“你开枪之后的事。”  
“我去了书店，买了《魔鬼碟仙2》的碟片——靠，我还是说了对吧。然后我去找给萨姆的书，有一些人坐在地上读书，我低头跨过他们的腿，发现我的鞋底沾着一小块血。”迪恩回忆着，“没什么特别的。这个故事已经说完了：一个起源故事。”  
“你和萨姆闹别扭了吗？”杰基试图挖掘点感兴趣的内容。  
“没有。我们——曾经——关系很好。”迪恩改了时态，“要再说一个吗？”  
杰基就像合上了一本乏味的书：“不了。”她摇着头，“这不是我预期听到的。”  
她不再说话了。迪恩转身的时候视线不可避免地撞上了萨姆，他正在看着他。迪恩好像才意识到自己当着萨姆的面提起了他们的共同经历。他清了清嗓子：“要我来开车吗？”  
“你好些了？”  
“好多了。”  
萨姆握紧了方向盘，“你还在出汗，省省吧。睡一觉，下午你可以替换我。”  
迪恩不明白为什么他的大脑开始把萨姆的话当成命令执行。或许他只是下意识地躲避争端，一旦开口，他们势必是要吵架的。而迪恩永远会输，他不允许自己赢过萨姆。  
他合上眼。过了很久，又或许只是一会，他听见萨姆平静的声音。  
“曾经有过，但现在没有了。”  
“什么？”  
“快乐的时光。”萨姆说，“在我二十二岁以前，我从没感觉到不快乐，甚至在我吻了你之后也没有。”  
迪恩小心地向车门方向侧了侧，好像足够安静的话萨姆就看不见他的动作了一样。他没预料到这个，他一直以为，萨姆从来都不快乐，就像他一样。如果从前对他来说都是快乐的，为什么现在不再是了？  
是什么改变了？迪恩想着，没有问出口。

黑斑羚由两人交替驾驶，在七点半的时候看见了杰克逊维尔的路牌，又过了半个小时，他们找到了一家汽车旅馆。  
迪恩打开后备箱，取出不多的行李，萨姆瞥了一眼，这里已经没有冰箱了。杰基走过来拽着他往里走。走出去几步，杰基抬起头，“迪恩讲的故事里，你知道他是为了不让你出去才那么做的吧？”  
萨姆没想到她会说这个。他回答：“我后来知道了。”  
“你那时候都十岁了居然没有立刻发现。”杰基皱皱鼻子，“我打赌迪恩是世界上最好的哥哥。”  
“你说得对。”萨姆停下来，感叹，“老实说，我很害怕你是我的女儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“你太像我了。”  
“你是说我很聪明。”  
萨姆笑起来。迪恩从身后赶上来，萨姆接过了两个背包，迪恩空着手。萨姆用身体推开旅馆大门，杰基先跳进去，然后是萨姆，门对着迪恩弹了回来，他在大门合上前挤了进去，跟萨姆隔着一步的距离。  
萨姆最后开到了一间双人间。“没有三人间。而且，我们支持同性恋家庭，这没什么的，真爱无敌（love wins）！”前台女士注意到了迪恩的戒指。  
迪恩站在萨姆身后，只露出一半脸，和一个友善的微笑，他接过钥匙，问有没有吃的，“我们的女儿饿坏了。”  
“餐厅里可能还有些苹果派，要跟我去看看吗？小姐？”  
杰基迫不及待地往餐厅跑。萨姆在背后大声询问她有没有记住房间号，杰基头也不回，“我吃完会去房间找你们。”  
迪恩说：“给我带块派回来！”  
他们把行李搬上二楼。萨姆把一个枕头放到沙发上，“你和杰基睡床。”他抢在迪恩开口前说，“你今天不舒服。以后我们轮流睡沙发，很公平。”  
“如果有‘以后’的话。”  
萨姆把背包扔在地上。  
“怎么，我以为你想听我说这个。”  
“当然。”萨姆脱了上衣，“我先去洗澡，趁杰基回来之前。”  
迪恩下意识地别过头去。  
“就算是在公共浴室碰见我，你也不需要回头。你在心虚什么？”萨姆冷淡地说，脱得只剩一条内裤，从包里翻出换洗衣物。他在踏进浴室前停了一下，“就算杰基真的给你带了派回来，我也建议你别吃。给你买了燕麦片，饿了的话先吃那个。”他推开了浴室的门，用那只带着细小疤痕的手臂。  
水温异常舒适，萨姆慢条斯理地清洗头发和身体，站在花洒下让泡沫从高处流下来，顺着他的两腿之间滑落，像被抚摸。他闭着眼，刻意不去理会愈加粗重的喘息和突如其来的勃起。这太可笑了，他想，他甚至不能和迪恩心平气和地讲话，却仅仅因为他在门外就硬了。水雾糊住了原本透明的玻璃，他什么也看不见，只有他自己和稳定的水声，它们哄骗着他把手放在阴茎上。他不常这么做，手指泡了水，皱巴巴的像来自一位陌生人。他在自慰的时候想起了迪恩，很多年之前的迪恩。然后他迅速理解了现状，他第一次射精是因为迪恩，之后的近二十年里也大都想着迪恩高潮，他近些年做爱的频率低到可怕，他更偏好男人，但他们厌恶他的性爱技巧，某个一夜情的对象曾经嫌恶地问他“到底是谁的前列腺长在那里？”，后来他不得不去找女人，但她们和他的习惯相差更远，于是他就渐渐不做了。他的性爱和迪恩联系在一起，就像巴甫洛夫的狗，所以当他再次见到迪恩，反射性地硬了也合情合理。  
水声里混进了他的呻吟，他最后用力动了几下，顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，精液射在他的手臂上，他无意识地用手把那些白色推到疤痕上，盖住那个暗色的小点。  
十三岁，他第一次意识到性是十三岁。  
电视里在重播奥运会开幕式，萨姆很喜欢看人群组成五环的那个画面，每次重播都会停下来看一会。旅馆里的夏天十分燠热，迪恩经常出去，给他带回各式各样的小玩意儿，他也就习惯了待在里面。他度过了一个安静的上午，住在同一层的孩子们在走廊里发出喧哗声，有时候他们会敲门叫萨姆和他们一起，但大多时候萨姆都和迪恩待在一块。迪恩十七岁了，依然受所有孩子欢迎，但他本人不再乐于跟其他人玩闹，“他们只是小孩子，”迪恩露出个后怕的表情，“我恨小孩。”阿什从门外经过，迪恩关上了门。萨姆说“阿什已经十六岁了”，反驳他的的厌童言论，迪恩大言不惭，“所以有时候，只是偶尔，我会找阿什玩电脑。”萨姆垂下眼，说，“我十三岁。”迪恩不明所以地应了一声。萨姆只好看着他，问出整个句子，“我也是小孩子吗？”迪恩笑得就好像从没听过这么好笑的笑话，萨姆涨红了脸，直到迪恩说“不，你是萨米。”  
不是小孩而是萨米的男孩坐在哥哥的床上，天热得他一直在流汗，他讨厌把自己的床单弄得潮乎乎的，而迪恩从来没有说过他介意。拼五环的一幕演完了，后面的他都不大感兴趣，他在床上打了个滚，枕头下露出杂志的一角。他抽出来，一本《花花公子》，被翻了太多次，页脚鼓成参差不齐的波浪，他只翻开边缘，把每一页折起的小三角翻下来，压平，爱书人的本能。是本旧杂志，萨姆猜是迪恩从谁的房间里偷来的，说不定是米迦勒，虽然他不承认但他一直在寻求米迦勒的肯定，萨姆早就发现了。米迦勒也会看《花花公子》吗？他想象出米迦勒对着美女纸片人意乱情迷的样子，忍不住大笑。  
门开了，迪恩走了进来。“什么事这么开心？”他手里举着个冰淇淋，长得像奥运会徽，奥运会徽画得像火炬，而火炬本人则长得像一根魔杖或者单筒望远镜。  
“今天顺利吗？”  
迪恩吸了口气，把冰淇淋给萨姆：“值得一个冰淇淋的那种顺利。”  
他解开包装，拿回旅馆已经有些化了，他们手忙脚乱地接着往下滴的液体，萨姆咬掉了顶端，迪恩抱怨这玩意儿化得太快了，追着奶油汁，好几次舔到了萨姆的手。萨姆看着他哥哥嘴边黏乎乎的糖浆，假装诚恳地问：“乔为什么会喜欢你？”  
“这是个问题吗？”迪恩把沾着奶油汁的手指放进嘴里，嘬了一下，“说真的，有谁不喜欢我？”  
“或许路西法？”萨姆把被泡软的蛋筒塞进嘴里。  
“除了路西法。”  
“没有了。”萨姆嘴巴里全是甜蜜的奶油味，“所有人都喜欢你。”  
“哦，这才是我的好弟弟。”迪恩夸张地笑了一下。他仿佛下定了决心，“好吧。”  
“什么？”  
“你保证不说出去。”他不知道从哪拿出一瓶啤酒，“我知道肯定不会是二十一岁，只是我没想到会是这么早。但是——天太热了不是吗？”  
“我不会告诉任何人的。让我尝尝。”  
迪恩犹豫了一下，把酒瓶递了过去。“你喝掉这么多了。”萨姆对着阳光看了一下剩余的液体。  
“如果我给你一整瓶我就是疯了！”迪恩笑着，“我只是太渴了。提前一说，味道没你期待的那么好。”  
萨姆看他一眼，一仰头全都灌了下去。啤酒离开冰箱太久了，只比天气凉一点，带着微微的苦味卷过萨姆的舌头。他打了个嗝，“这很——怪。”  
“你不会因为这个就醉了吧？”  
“不知道。”萨姆重新回到枕头上靠着，迪恩看见他手边的杂志，“辛迪·克劳馥，美呆了对吧？”他吹了个口哨。  
“你从哪弄来的杂志？”萨姆看着封面上的日期，“这是——1988年的，你的珍藏版？”  
“阿什的宝贝，他打赌我不可能偷到。他输了。”  
“可怜的阿什。你把他的精神寄托抢走了。”  
“得了吧，他每天看乔的眼神再清楚不过了。”  
萨姆咯咯笑着，酒意在他体内席卷，他第一次品尝酒精，醉是很自然的事。他开始有点飘飘然了，血液在身体里飞来飞去，他伸手挡在眼前，阳光照在他脸上。迪恩去把窗帘拉上了。“你还好吗？”   
萨姆觉得热，他大张着四肢，在床上摸来摸去，碰到了杂志，那比床单摸起来要凉一点，他的手在上面停留。  
“萨姆？”迪恩的声音听起来像刚从水里打捞起来，萨姆努力集中精力去听他。“你发现了吗？”  
“唔……”他想问发现什么，但是只发出模糊的单音节。他又热又舒服，不可自制地发出一些类似傻笑的声音。  
迪恩摇了摇头，把杂志从他手下拿出来，一部分阳光从窗帘后面散进来，被过滤成混乱的橘色，照亮那个湿淋淋的手印。“只是一本杂志，你甚至都没翻开它。”他轻轻笑着，把手放在了弟弟胯间。“你硬了，萨米。”  
萨姆几乎是立刻对着迪恩的手用力，往上顶了一下。迪恩把他按回去，喋喋不休，“你以前……有过吗？你是怎么解决的？”  
萨姆胡乱地摇着头。没有，他从没有过。这是什么？他恍惚地看着迪恩。该死的，他知道这是什么，但是为什么是迪恩？  
迪恩叹口气，把杂志盖在萨姆脸上。“亲吻你的姑娘，萨米，我来帮你。”他解开萨姆的裤子，一把拉到膝盖，萨姆跟着往下挪了挪，床单比他的体温略低，突然让他意识到什么正在发生。“别紧张，我会让你舒服的。”迪恩悄声说。那些声音在萨姆脑子里摇晃着。  
迪恩伸手握住了他的小弟弟，熟练地上下滑动，变换力道在不同的部位按压，每一下都换来萨姆热烈的反应，他急躁地冲撞迪恩的手心，前液和他手里的汗水混在一起，湿漉漉的，萨姆差点从他手里滑出去。“不赖嘛。”迪恩的手指划过前端，停了一下，萨姆小声地尖叫起来，他松开手，萨姆喘息着射了，他的大腿泛着红色，不住地颤抖。  
迪恩去看萨姆的脸，杂志早就滑倒一边去，萨姆和辛迪·克劳馥一起望着他，微微仰着下巴，半张着嘴，粉色的舌头垫在门牙下边，他咬了自己一下。  
萨姆好半天说不出话，目光涣散地在他脸上游移。迪恩坐不下去了，他把沾着精液的那只手举得老远，站起来，萨姆抓了他一下，没够到，但是迪恩停下来，看着他：“怎么了？”  
别走。  
迪恩从鼻子里发出一声笑：“我去浴室洗手，我们总不能就这么一直——”萨姆的眼睛紧盯着他，他把脏掉的手按在萨姆脸上，精液留在了萨姆的鼻尖和嘴唇上。他立刻就后悔了，这太糟糕了。萨姆不悦地嘟囔了一句，迪恩没有费神去听。他洗干净手，打湿毛巾回来，给萨姆擦脸，他的裤子还挂在腿间，迪恩把它们完全剥掉，细细地擦过他的腿间。迪恩的手背碰到了他的大腿，是凉的，他问：“你还很热吗？”  
萨姆摇头。  
迪恩咳了一声，投降般地说：“说句话吧，兄弟。”  
“天哪。”迪恩拉过薄被盖住萨姆，才听见他说，“这真是——我不知道——迪恩？”  
“谢天谢地，我以为你被一次高潮搞到失语。”迪恩揶揄道。他拽着床单一角把它掀起来，萨姆跟着他的动作翻滚了一下。  
“这很——正常，对吧？”萨姆小心翼翼地问。  
“当然。”迪恩头也不抬，“只是答应我，下次你会自己洗床单。”  
“下次？”  
“对。这次由我代劳。没什么好害羞的。”  
萨姆又发出一串笑声，他往上拉了拉被子，一直盖到下巴尖儿。“我们真的没秘密对吧——我是说，其实我知道这事——现在我知道了，你有时候会发出的——那是什么声音。”  
“哦，萨米。没必要把所有事都大声说出来的。”迪恩捶了一下他的肚子，抱着床单进了浴室。“你就是在害羞，这没必要，我是你哥哥。我现在在浴室，保证不出来，你可以自己练习一下，辛迪还在等着你。”  
“我没有害羞。”五分钟后，迪恩刚把床单揉出泡泡来，萨姆就光溜溜地钻进了浴室，“根据我的经验，我建议，以后干完这事要洗澡。就算你半夜把我吵醒也没关系，真的。”  
迪恩把手上的泡沫抹到了萨姆后背上。“正式宣布：你的第二瓶啤酒要等到二十一岁生日那天。”  
“这次不算，这是你的啤酒。”萨姆气恼地说，把沐浴液挤到迪恩衣服上，最后他们只得一起洗了澡，出来在房间里到处找干净的衣服穿。萨姆躺在迪恩怀里睡着了。  
萨姆苦笑了一下，冲掉身上的泡沫，走出了浴室。迪恩正坐在其中一张床上，双手撑在身后，望着沙发上的枕头发呆。  
萨姆一眼就看见了，迪恩也勃起了。他很惊讶。迪恩在他开门的一瞬间就开始动手，转身，拽过枕头挡住了自己。欲盖弥彰，萨姆的目光像一根尖刻的手指戳着他的脊梁骨，迪恩没过几秒就放弃了。他抛开枕头，一言不发地往浴室走。  
他们之间那堵透明的墙上有两扇门，有一个人没开门，萨姆不认为那是他。  
“迪恩。”萨姆说，“你知道你可以对着我勃起的吧？这没什么，你有我的许可。”  
“对不起。我不该这么做的。”  
“难道这是你可以控制的事吗？”萨姆好整以暇地说，“哦，你可以。我竟然忘记了。”  
“萨米——”这声音听上去像哀求。  
迪恩靠着门框站着，仿佛不这么做他就会倒下去。  
萨姆漫不经心地，好像生平第一次对这件事感兴趣，他问：“我十三岁那次，你给我下药了吗？”  
迪恩脸上的表情迅速发生了变化，他一整天的劳顿隐藏起来了，取而代之的是一种漠然，一种什么都没有的空洞。客厅的灯照不到那么远，他的脸在萨姆眼里渐渐暗下去。迪恩垂下头，把脸埋进手掌中，他咬住了自己的掌根，不让自己发出声音。  
“换个问法：给我下药的人，是你吗？”萨姆的语调一成不变，“是什么？DMT？LSD？PCP？告诉我吧，我一直很好奇。”  
迪恩松口，牙印红得发紫。“纯的MDMA。”  
“我知道了。”萨姆点点头，开始整理沙发，“你去洗吧，希望还有热水。”  
浴室里弥漫着水汽，这热度也曾经包裹着萨姆。这个念头让迪恩打了个寒战。他打开了花洒才发现忘了脱衣服，他用T恤罩住头，让水和布料织成沉重的一层，压住他的口鼻。他在窒息的边缘停下来，喘一口气，再来，直到喉咙像被割开无数裂口，肺里像灌满了针。  
他在浴室里发着抖。  
他的记忆比萨姆清楚得多，1996年7月27日，在他抱着弟弟好不容易睡去的夜里，亚特兰大奥林匹克公园发生了炸弹爆炸事件，伤亡百人。那些坏兆头一直纠缠着他。他算不上好人，但萨姆是，萨姆必须是。  
等他从浴室里出来，杰基已经回来了，坐在她的床上看迪士尼原创频道，桌子上摆着一大块苹果派，而他一点食欲也没有。  
他们互道晚安后关了灯。  
沙发太短，萨姆的脚搭在沙发扶手上。迪恩白天睡饱了，窗帘缝隙里漏进来的月光正打在萨姆的脚上，他视野里全是这个。  
迪恩跟萨姆说：“我们换过来吧，我来睡沙发。”  
萨姆望着天花板，沉默了一会才坐起来，他来到迪恩的床上，疲惫地说：“睡吧。”他从背后抱住迪恩，找到迪恩的手，碰了一下他自己咬出来的伤口：“疼吗？”  
迪恩摇摇头。萨姆把头埋进迪恩的脖颈，轻轻拍着他。房间里只剩下这种单调的声响，迪恩在这节奏里睡着了。


	6. cactus/仙人指

第六章 仙人指  
萨姆十五岁时去上了高中，因为米迦勒决定他们“需要一个好用的律师”，这时候萨姆已经精通了在旅馆里能学到的一切。迪恩把入学通知书交给他的时候，他才知道自己的新名字是“萨姆·韦森”，迪恩说是他在飞镖盘上扔出来的。迪恩则在那附近选择了一所社区大学，主修美术史，萨姆怀疑这也是他扔飞镖的结果。  
从九月开始，迪恩每天开着黑斑羚送他去学校，然后去上自己的课，晚上再准时接他回家。黑斑羚好多年没有人动过，米迦勒在清点车库的时候把它翻出来，同意迪恩用它学习驾驶。萨姆小时候玩捉迷藏躲在黑斑羚里过，就是那时候把小兵人掉进去的，他等着迪恩来找，迪恩果然找到了他，带着愠怒，恶声恶气地说以后再也不许躲进这里。萨姆一度以为迪恩讨厌这车，特别是知道了这是父亲留下来的东西后，他明白黑斑羚算是迪恩的一个禁区。可是如今迪恩却爱它爱得要命，萨姆认为这算是件好事。  
萨姆在学校里很安静，优秀，但是安静。他和迪恩不同，很少主动与人交往，他在学校里的名声，比起受欢迎，更多的是被钦佩，一个强大却神秘的角色，他除了上课很少开口，也就越来越少的人敢靠近他。迪恩问他是不是被欺负了，萨姆啼笑皆非，告诉哥哥自己只是怕麻烦。  
迪恩正趴在自己床上，他的床是靠窗那张，床脚摆着电视，萨姆发现迪恩占了位置更好的那张床时已经晚了，只能变着花地赖在哥哥床上，从未放弃过说服迪恩换床。迪恩宣称斜着看电视眼睛痛，最多只让步到不把萨姆从床上推下去。  
萨姆说：“我们住在旅馆里，没有父母，养我们的是帮派成员，你真的指望我邀请同学来我家开派对？”他坐到床沿，迪恩挪了挪身子给他让位，萨姆半躺下来，把头枕在迪恩背上，迪恩说话时他的头也跟着微微起伏。  
“我还以为他们讨厌你，或者你讨厌他们。”  
“我不讨厌其他人，只是也谈不上喜欢。”萨姆看了一眼电视，又是《闪灵》，他无聊地开始玩自己的手指，食指有一点刺痛。“我们不是就这么长大的吗——只有我们俩。就算跟其他人不一样，但这对我来说就足够好了，我们是对方的朋友和兄弟，为什么还要费心去交新的朋友？”  
“我就有很多朋友。”迪恩仿佛真觉得这是个立得住脚的论据。  
你只有我。萨姆思忖着，侧头去看迪恩，他的后脑勺和结实的肩膀，窗帘很轻，只能遮住一半的光，他的头发还是被照亮了，说话的时候光泽微微变化。萨姆看着那道光，只有他一个人看得见这些。他嘲笑起迪恩：“你是说收完保护费跟你喝酒的那些人？还是赌场的保镖？还是说阿什？姑且算他一个，但他显然更爱电脑。像这样的朋友，只要我想，我随时都可以有。所以不用担心这个。”出于某种未知的原因，他蹭了蹭迪恩的背。  
“你在动来动去干什么？”迪恩扭头看他一眼，萨姆飞快地举起手指。“我的手指有点疼，你看。”迪恩翻个白眼，把他的手拉过去，“怎么回事？”萨姆的食指上有个小红点，他仔细瞧了一会，错过了裸女走出浴缸的一幕，“是仙人指的刺，你居然蠢到去碰它？”仙人指是迪恩摆在窗台上的，阿什说这是最好养的植物。迪恩小心地把那根刺拔出来，萨姆立刻抽回了手。  
“试着去融入人群，萨米，人群很安全。”迪恩摸了摸鼻子，摆出说教的架子。  
萨姆把食指轻轻含进嘴里。迪恩在人际交往方面有些拔苗助长了，他觉得。迪恩急切地表现出他生活在一个充满爱的世界里，一个欢声笑语的世界，但不论去酒吧待到多晚他都会回房间睡觉，表情松懈下来，露出一些不那么快乐的底色。那才是真实的迪恩——或者说，最接近真实的迪恩：他把自己藏得太深了。  
“或许有一天我们会分开，我们会有各自的家庭，你要知道怎么在没有我的状态下生活。”  
“没有你我也可以活得很好。”萨姆大声顶回去，“我只是不想跟你分开。你为什么要离开我？”  
迪恩笑了，一个真正的笑容，“不，我只是打个比方。我不会离开你的，我怎么会离开你呢？你疯了吗？”  
“不准打这种比方。”  
“好吧。”迪恩又说，“但是你看，你这么聪明，你可以成为一个真正的律师，或者随便什么成功人士，而我是个帮派成员，那时候我们要怎么一起生活呢？  
“你暂时是个帮派成员。”萨姆强调。  
“可是我只会做这些。”  
“你不是在上学吗？先拿到副学士学位，然后你也可以找工作……”  
“我只是为了有借口送你上下学！美术史？那些塞尚和高更，你认真的吗？”  
“哦，我很惊讶你真的听课了。”萨姆用一种思索的语调说，“你真的想要在地狱厨房待一辈子吗？组织卖淫，放高利贷，收保护费，毒品，地下赌场？我不是要道德批判你——我们的确是这么长大的——但是，我们可以离开不是吗？你没必要把米迦勒当成……”  
“萨姆——”迪恩出声警告，他紧绷地看了萨姆一会，然后放松下来，“我们可以以后再谈这个。先上你的学，起码现在他在给你付学费。而且，就算我们要走，也需要一个计划，我要攒一些钱……”  
“你答应了？”萨姆惊喜。  
“我什么都没说。”迪恩暧昧起来，“我只是……我们是该想想以后要怎么办了……给我时间，好吗？”  
萨姆沉默地点点头，他的动作通过身体传到迪恩那里。迪恩没再说话，继续看他的电视。太阳渐渐往下沉，现在迪恩的影子落在他的枕头上了，萨姆望着那个影子，它有偶尔变换的线条，是迪恩在微笑或者半张开嘴。电影结束时，屋子已经完全黑下来了，迪恩推开他，去开了灯。萨姆顺手把迪恩的枕头拿到自己床上。  
“用你自己的枕头！”迪恩看着他的弟弟，“幼稚。”  
“我是你弟弟，我就该幼稚。”萨姆把枕头塞进被子里，“比你幼稚很难，但我在努力。”  
迪恩改变策略，他把萨姆推到床上，轻松地越过他抢了弟弟的枕头，示威地一笑，也塞进了自己的被子里。  
萨姆没想着把枕头换回来。睡觉的时候，他偷偷把嘴唇印在了枕头上——在那个影子不断变化的位置——只是亚麻布料的触感，什么事都没有发生，但他却听见了一种声响。萨姆背对迪恩躺着，过了一会换成趴着的姿势，他听着老旧床垫里的弹簧发出规律的震颤声，一下，一下，一下。他的心跳源源不断地传进去。  
夜晚开始变得难熬。自从迪恩得知萨姆听得见之后，他自慰的地点就改成了浴室。萨姆还是会听见，但他没再告诉迪恩，他决定多少顾及一下哥哥的自尊心。但浅眠是个问题，迪恩还屡次笨手笨脚地撞上床脚，好像做什么亏心事一样仓促地往浴室跑。他常常在黑暗中醒来，听见迪恩的喘息声。萨姆不由自主地想象迪恩的动作，想象他弓起的背和抖动的肩。他听得心烦意乱，想敲门让迪恩小声一点，却在靠近门口的时候停住了，他听见迪恩克制的喉音，闷哼，像是断断续续的哭泣，他想起那些快感。黑暗让人诚实，向欲望低头是可行的，他效仿迪恩，忍不住也咬着嘴唇握住了自己。门里的声音停了一会，萨姆靠在门板上，恍惚地分不清耳边的喘息来自自己还是迪恩，他担心迪恩突然开门，那就太尴尬了，他草草射在内裤里，回到床上。  
幸运的是，迪恩过了好一会才出来，他径直走到萨姆床前，静静地站着，萨姆控制着呼吸怕被发现他刚做过什么。片刻后，迪恩把手探进被子里，摸了一下萨姆的内裤，极轻地一触，然后飞快地收回手。萨姆不知道他在干什么，他紧闭着眼，等着迪恩的判决。迪恩手上只有洁净的皂香味，他粗暴地推推萨姆的肩膀。“醒醒，你这小混蛋。”  
萨姆抿着嘴，故意缓慢地张开眼。他小声问：“怎么了？”  
“你做了什么梦？”迪恩粗着嗓子，调笑道，“去冲个澡。你声音大得把我吵醒了。”  
萨姆的心放松下来。他咕哝道：“唔……你应该让我多睡一会的，我们刚准备第二轮。”迪恩在他后背上拍了一下，“快去，会让你睡得舒服些。注意别让伤口沾太多水。”  
萨姆感激迪恩说的谎，虽然他只是在掩饰自己的行动。萨姆在花洒下长长地喘气，虚惊一场的心不安地跳动着，他站在迪恩刚刚站过的角落清洗自己，因为沐浴而重新变得纯洁。迪恩总以为他什么都知道，但萨姆永远都不会告诉他，他事实上有多么崇拜迪恩，他正在如何模仿迪恩，试图长成另一个迪恩。迪恩有那么多缺点：独断、莽撞、缺乏耐心、蠢，萨姆认为这个清单可以无限地列下去，但这不妨碍迪恩成为他见过最好的人。  
萨姆的胳膊疼了一下，他尽量避开那个针眼。萨姆下午的时候刚抽了血，他每周都会进行药检，自从米迦勒让迪恩触及毒品生意后他就变得谨小慎微，生怕萨姆被仇家盯上。几年前旅馆里的一个孩子就在试药时出现反应死了，要是一小管血能换来迪恩的安心，萨姆觉得也不算什么损失。米迦勒对迪恩的谨慎不置可否，开始的几周阿什和乔也参与了抽血活动，但很快乔就因为会留疤而退出了，还带走了忠心耿耿的阿什，迪恩声讨他们的软弱，暗示萨姆不坚持药检就“是个小姑娘”，萨姆只得乖乖听话，满足迪恩的被迫害妄想症。  
乔说得没错，尽管那只是个针眼，经年累月也还是成为了伤疤。萨姆在帕罗奥多的酒吧里被问起这个伤疤的来历，他放下喝了一半的啤酒，抠弄着那一块暗色的小圆点，思忖这有多像个句点。他最终什么也没说，那人问他不把酒喝完吗，他扫了一眼剩下的一小半，液面映着颜色离奇的灯光。他忽然就喝不下去。

梦境不断地陷落，最终在那个令人晕眩的酒吧里停滞不前，萨姆觉得口渴，但无论如何都不肯喝下那半瓶啤酒，他在梦中和自己角力。萨姆即将因为缺水而死，痛苦缠住他的咽喉，像在吞咽一罐凝固的胶水，下一秒他醒来，浅眠救了他的命。  
房间的门敞开着， 走廊黯淡的灯光洒进来，虚虚拢着一个人影。有一瞬间萨姆以为他又看见了迪恩，在夜晚沉默地立在他床前，纠结着如何编造一个两个人都不信的谎言。一只手伸到了他胸前，迪恩几乎在同一时间惊醒，起身，挡在萨姆身前。  
黑暗中的人影一惊，迪恩看了萨姆一眼，萨姆会意，伸手到他枕头底下去摸，一把枪放在那里。迪恩翻身下床，极快地朝那人扑过去，对方才进屋不久，身上还带着室外凛冽的寒气。迪恩把他撞倒在地，伸手掐住他的脖子，那人的硬皮鞋踹在迪恩大腿上，换来他的一声闷哼，迪恩没松手，提起膝盖压在对方的肚子上。骚动只持续了不到一分钟，萨姆迅速收拾好了行李，他环顾四周，提起了小餐桌旁的椅子，大概是实木的，拿在手里很有分量，他来到迪恩身后，居高临下地看着那人几近窒息的脸，把椅子狠狠砸向那只踢了迪恩的腿。那人的小腿胫骨发出咔嚓的响声，迪恩随即放开手，来人咬着牙没有痛呼出声，苍白着脸一动也不敢动。  
“令人印象深刻。”迪恩起身，拽过自己的衬衫，胡乱扣了两个扣子，到床边去找自己的鞋。杰基也起来了，惺忪地打着哈欠，根本是睁着眼睡觉的架势，萨姆没有开灯，免得她目睹这惨状。  
“你们走不了多远的。”倒在地上的人试图挪动到屋外，徒劳地看着他的目标再次出发。  
“老天，你可真敬业。”迪恩赞叹，“如果我是你，就会先担心一下自己的腿。那一下挺疼的吧？”  
“少说几句吧。我们走。”萨姆冷着脸，一条腿已经迈出了窗外。“消防楼梯，快。”窗外离平台有几步距离，他直接跳到了台阶上，回身对杰基伸出了手。杰基挂念着早餐：“我们可以把苹果派带上吗？”不理会萨姆铁青的脸色，迪恩说道“好主意”，把装苹果派的纸盒塞进了包里。他们从楼梯上跳下来，小跑着进了黑斑羚，迪恩立即发动车子，萨姆按亮了手机屏幕，迪恩瞄了眼时间，气得拍了一下方向盘，“凌晨四点？认真的吗？”萨姆拧着眉毛，深吸一口气，把车窗摇下一半。  
“刺激的早晨，是吧萨米？”迪恩空出右手伸了一下，他想打开音乐，但他实际做的只是抽动了一下手指，像个帕金森症患者。黑斑羚疾驰在路上，把平静的空气割成冷硬的风，太阳尚未升起，黎明前的温度冷得像冬天。萨姆没有睡好，不速之客又耗费了他太多能量，他只想一动不动地蜷缩起来，最好连思考都省略。  
迪恩不放过他。他讲他蹩脚的笑话：“萨米，早餐吃苹果派不是世界末日，而且我确定过了一晚它仍是美味。这鬼天气，食物不会那么快变质的。”  
“你能闭嘴吗？”  
迪恩只消停了两分钟。“怎么了，萨姆？你不会在为了我的小尾巴跟我生气吧？”  
“你是说我不该生气？”  
“你可以生气，但你该怪那个穿西装的混蛋，而不是我，天知道我只是睡了个好觉。”  
听听：一个好觉！萨姆抓住自己的小臂，大拇指准确地摁在那个伤疤上。早就不疼了，但只要他足够用力，总还是会有些疼痛提醒他发生过什么。萨姆说：“你为什么会招惹黑帮的人？那甚至不是警察——是黑帮！你打定主意跟他们纠缠一生了是吗？”  
“等一下，招惹黑帮可不是我的本意。我只是偷点小工艺品——”  
“苏富比拍卖行的最新拍品。”萨姆纠正他，“上周末，你的手笔？”  
“你这么关心我的动态，我很感动。”迪恩说，“要不是出了这个‘普赛克危机’，接下来两个月我都该藏在安全屋里。你知道，狡兔三窟，谁也找不到我。”  
“所以这就是你离开我做的事：艺术品大盗，顶级通缉犯，随时活在丧命的阴影下。”  
“谢谢，不是什么新闻了。”汹涌的肾上腺素恢复正常，迪恩慢慢回忆起昨晚的谈话，他不愿意谈起的那一部分。萨姆如何波澜不惊地问起他给他用了什么药，而不是求证迪恩是不是做过这事，他甚至没抱有迪恩对他诚实的猜测，而更悲惨的是，迪恩的确做了。他年复一年地督促萨姆进行药检，而始作俑者是他自己。迪恩不知道怎么开口能让这场对话少一点难堪，他尽可能专注地看路，“听着，萨姆，如果这是关于昨晚——关于你十三岁那年，我没什么好辩解的，我很抱歉，我是骗了你，你想怎么恨我——随你，我不提起这件事，是我害怕了，好吗，我愧对你，我真的很抱歉，我知道没有什么能让这事显得不那么荒唐——”他语无伦次。迪恩放弃了，怯怯地看了萨姆一眼，他如一尊雕像般坐着，不发一言，根本不在意他的话似的，他的指尖搭在窗沿上，被风吹得冰凉。  
迪恩逃跑一样移开了视线，他从后视镜里看见杰基，小姑娘显然被这古怪的氛围震慑住了，对上迪恩的视线，提着气露出一个笑。这个笑容，迪恩是见过的，当萨姆被他抓住藏在黑斑羚里玩，还把唯一的玩具卡在了车上，迪恩怒不可遏，那时候他的弟弟也是这样笑的，因为别人的错误而遭受惩罚，一个讨好的笑。迪恩舔了下嘴唇，“苹果派在我包里，饿了的话就吃。”  
“好。”  
“杰基？”迪恩又说，“对不起。”  
杰基想了想：“你为什么总在道歉？”  
“不知道。因为事情和我想得不一样？因为事情因为我变得很糟糕？”  
“你不用对我道歉。‘抱歉’是在做错了事之后才说的，而且你不能要求对方原谅你。这就是人生，伙计。”杰基拉开背包，嗅了嗅苹果派，很快笑起来，“还是很香。”  
“迪恩，你听见她说的了。”萨姆按了按眉心，“你不用对我道歉。你没有对不起我，从来都没有。我过得不快乐，就算是因为你，也不是你的错。”  
迪恩突然很难过。他压制住突然涌上鼻尖的酸涩，“我没听明白——我是说，我真的很抱歉。”  
萨姆笑了，“别再道歉了。下药的事，我完全理解，你也没办法做得更好了，不然那个死在试药时的倒霉蛋就可能是我了。你可以告诉我的，迪恩，我不会因为这个生气。”  
“我不知道该怎么告诉你，我看着你，天哪，你的眼睛亮晶晶的，我知道全世界只有一个人会这么信任我，我舍不得去打破它。”  
“它是坚不可摧的。”萨姆沉声说道，“我永远相信你，迪恩，无论你骗我多少次，我还是会相信你。可是你不相信我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你不知道罢了。”萨姆把窗户升上来，杰基细小的咀嚼声分隔开他的每个单词。他说得很慢，像是第一次使用这些词汇，“你从来不相信我爱你。”  
“你现在都知道了，萨姆，那不是爱，那只是药物反应。那是你的第一次，所以你误以为——”  
“我们不该说这个的。”萨姆着急地比了个手势，让迪恩停下来，“我有点头疼。”天在不知不觉中向光明靠拢，云层之后有光要跃然而出，萨姆出神地凝望着远处，他更想问：你知道你还是我的丈夫吗？他为这个问题设想过一些答案，每个都不尽如人意，他克制着不让自己问出口。因为这个问题的答案不是一句话，而是现状。够清晰了。  
但迪恩开口了：“我以为你不想谈这个。”萨姆才意识到自己说出来了，他的手指蜷曲了一下。迪恩顿了顿，“我当时以为你想要继续的，那么我可以偶尔去学校找你，直到有一天你清醒过来。”  
“这不是个游戏，迪恩，我们说的是婚姻。”  
“这本来就是个游戏。”迪恩说，“我们既没有像样的求婚，也没有自己的婚礼。要是一段婚姻是两个人喝了一瓶威士忌之后发掘的好点子，那就是个游戏——该死，饶了我吧！”迪恩神色一凛，猛踩一脚油门，但那紧张中又有另一种逃避的轻松。“来吧，宝贝儿。”他拍拍方向盘，紧盯着后视镜：一辆本田在拉近距离，直冲黑斑羚而来。  
萨姆警觉地迅速坐直了身子，身后的车在穷追不舍，他松开按住伤疤的手指，他按得太用力了，衣袖上留下一个缓慢消失的小坑。萨姆说：“杰基，从现在开始趴下。”他把迪恩的手枪握在手里，随时准备着。“又来？你的小尾巴？”  
“好消息是，旅馆看到一片狼藉的房间和三个消失的客人肯定会报警，运气好的话，警察兄弟会站在我们这边。”  
“是啊，运气不好的话我们就腹背受敌。”萨姆重整精神，“你真是个天才，把婚姻和游戏混为一谈的那种。”  
“耶稣基督啊，萨姆！”迪恩往右急转，躲过了一次撞击，“我们非要现在说这个吗？让我提醒你一下：我们结婚只是为了捉弄亚当。”  
“那只是个额外奖励（bonus），并且我们失败了，亚当显然不在乎他的两个哥哥在自己婚礼上接吻还是结婚。他甚至做了我们的证婚人。”萨姆检查了弹匣，把枪在手上转了个圈。  
“别把亚当扯进来，那小子就是个疯子。”迪恩撇撇嘴，本田从左后方追上来，萨姆禁不住问，“你到底偷了什么画，被盯得这么紧？”  
“一幅德拉克罗瓦，鲍比选的，我只负责调包。”  
“鲍比·辛格，哈，凭他的手艺，在社区大学教书可惜了。”  
“深有同感。”  
“我在讽刺你——你们。”  
“而我不介意。”迪恩扬眉，本田的车头擦到了黑斑羚的车尾，车子发出沉闷的一声，迪恩低声咒骂，本田的副驾驶开了枪，沿着黑斑羚的车身射了出去。  
萨姆说：“我要开枪了。堵上耳朵，杰基。”他反手照着本田的轮胎来了一枪，“就差一点。”  
“鉴于你疏于练习，我不会耻笑你。”迪恩噙着笑看了他一眼，萨姆懊恼的样子就像他小时候在射击训练中输给迪恩。  
萨姆懒得回嘴，重新瞄准，这时他的手机响了起来，是杰西卡。“抱歉，杰西，我正忙着呢。”  
“鉴定结果刚刚出来——”本田再次撞上黑斑羚的车尾。杰西卡惊叫一声，“靠，那是枪声吗？”  
“不，这才是。”萨姆的第二枪几乎废掉了本田的引擎。  
杰西卡好半天才找回自己的声音，语速飞快：“我长话短说，杰基是你的侄女。”她干巴巴地挂断，萨姆甚至没来得及说“谢谢”。  
迪恩靠萨姆这一枪获得先机，灵活地超过前面一辆大货车，再往前开，本田被彻底甩在身后。迪恩语带快意，“干得漂亮，萨米！”他右手握拳，碰了碰萨姆攥着的拳头，“托这帮混蛋的福，我们出发得比计划早，我想今晚就能到达普赛克。”  
“你最棒了！迪恩！”杰基振臂欢呼，在后视镜里冲迪恩扮鬼脸，迪恩笑起来。萨姆侧过身子，贪婪地望着迪恩，他舒展的眉头，眼角的一小簇皱纹，他向前钩起的下巴，他熟悉这些，更重要的是，他想要守护这些：迪恩仅存的那点快乐。  
“怎么了？”迪恩问。  
萨姆松开了拳头，“亲子鉴定结果出来了，杰基是我的女儿。”  
一片静默，迪恩和杰基瞠目结舌。结果不外乎两种，但每一种都让人震惊。  
“迪恩，你自由了。”说完这句他又后悔了。这就是分别了吗？他没有准备好。萨姆真诚地说，“但我还是希望你能送我们到普赛克，就今晚，对吧？”  
“是啊，今晚。”迪恩附和着，声音像被什么东西堵住了似的。


	7. wall/墙

第七章 墙  
经过下一个加油站的时候，仪表盘显示的油量已经相当危险。迪恩停了下来，萨姆看了眼加油泵的号码，准备去柜台付现金。  
“给我带包烟回来。”迪恩拉开车门，坐在前盖上，随意地说道。  
“你根本不抽烟。”  
“我不抽烟。”迪恩耸耸肩，煞有介事地摸了摸口袋，掏出一个压扁的烟盒，他举起来晃了晃，向萨姆扔去，“那是十年前，萨米，人是会变的。”  
烟盒掉在地上，没什么声响。萨姆没去看那个小东西，对着迪恩比划了一下，迪恩不明就里地看着他。萨姆跨前一步，伸手解开迪恩最上面的纽扣，他从早上开始就没穿对。“我期待看到的是：人往好的方向改变。”他重新扣好纽扣。  
“就像你一样？”  
“不，我没变。”萨姆简短地说，从地上捡起那个空盒，揣进了口袋里。“你不介意午餐在这里解决吧？”  
“只要别再区别对待，如果你喝酒，那我也要来一瓶。”  
“想得美。”萨姆牵起杰基，说着一些类似“别再一个人留在便利店里”的话，走远了。他们不知道说了什么，杰基突然松开萨姆的手，跑到前面给他跳了个舞蹈动作，像只小兔子，迪恩站在车边看着他们，露出微笑。  
萨姆付了油钱，杰基站在食品区点餐，准确地说出了萨姆和迪恩的喜好，萨姆向她投去一个鼓励的眼神。他买了一盒好彩香烟。在地狱厨房，你永远分不清一盒烟里是大麻还是真的香烟，迪恩从来不准他碰。店员把烟拿出来，放在柜台上，他过了好一会才想起来接。  
杰基执意自己拿全部三个人的食物，杯装可乐撞着她的小腿，萨姆耐心地等着她，生怕前天的闹剧再次上演。“我们回车上吃好吗？”  
杰基露出了一种犹豫的神色：“也不是不行。不过这是怎么回事？”她指着门外：在他们来的方向，黑斑羚不见了。  
萨姆推开门，非常愚蠢地冲了出去，直到回到那个加油机跟前，确认黑斑羚不可挽回地消失了。  
“操！”萨姆暴躁地大骂，像个疯子一样跺着脚，“操操操操操！”  
杰基小跑着跟上来，站在加油机下面，有点担心地看着他：“我们该怎么办？”  
萨姆勉强停下来，他的整张脸都涨红了，“对不起，杰基，但是——操！迪恩！去他妈的迪恩！”他抓乱了自己的头发。  
“他为什么走了？”  
“因为他是个蠢货！疯子！混蛋！”萨姆歇斯底里，对着身边的石柱狠狠踢了一脚，“他以为他在被追杀，所以离开会让我们安全。混蛋，他不知道在我身边我可以保护他吗？”萨姆问，“为什么他就不相信我也可以保护他？他也可以接受保护，这很难理解吗？”  
杰基稍微往后退了半步，把装着汉堡的牛皮纸袋放到地上，抽了根吸管插进可乐：“你为什么对我说这些？你不应该跟迪恩说吗？”  
“他不会听！”萨姆激动地说，“他也从来什么都不跟我说。我们在一起生活了二十二年，无时无刻不在一起，我们之间根本不该有秘密的。我愚蠢又天真，觉得我们是最幸福的一对，然后，嘭——”  
有一天，当萨姆从超市回到家的时候，他闻到了血腥气。他大步往卧室跑去，迪恩应该在床上的，但他没有。那些洋葱和牛奶摔在地上，牛奶流了出来，变成粉红色。满地都是血，他抬起脚，鞋底拉起粘腻潮湿的声音，血，从床到地板。过了一天他才弄明白到底发生了什么，而他甚至比站在血中的那个时刻更加恐惧。他去了帕罗奥多，为了他们都能够活下来。  
萨姆做了个爆炸的手势，代替一段回忆。  
杰基把可乐递给他，“喝吗？”萨姆摇头，杰基说，“是冰的。会有帮助的。”杰基把杯子放进他手里，真的很冰。萨姆搅动杯子里的冰块，顺了顺气，试着喝了一口，二氧化碳敲击他的舌头。  
“你试过吗？”杰基拿起另一杯，“你说他不会听，但这只是你觉得——不，我知道这个表情，‘你只是个小孩，你什么都不知道’——但成熟的大人也不会大叫着跟我说这些。”杰基捏着吸管，“用排除法。一个方法行不通，就换另一个。”  
“我应该对他说什么？”  
“他也可以接受保护，这很难理解吗？”杰基粗着嗓子，模仿萨姆的口气，“这句就不错，仅次于‘我爱你’。”  
“哦，你听到他今早说的了。”萨姆气馁地一笑，“‘我爱你’最糟了。他不买账。”  
萨姆抱起食物袋子，推着杰基的肩膀。“好吧，小天使，感谢你的帮助。现在让我想想去哪把迪恩找回来。但愿他没遇上什么麻烦。”  
“你不带我去吗？”  
“相信我，你待在这里会比较好。我会让店员女士照顾你的。”萨姆说，“迪恩有一点是对的：他现在的处境有些危险。我们最好不要把你牵扯进去。一旦找到迪恩我们就立刻回来接你，好吗？”  
“但是——”杰基不情不愿。  
“我们很快就回来，我和迪恩一起。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”萨姆说，“我可不能让你在这过夜，对吧？”  
萨姆把杰基交给店员，另外买了一张区域地图，离这里最近的县是布里瓦德，他思忖着迪恩会到什么地方落脚。后院停着几辆车，萨姆偷了最近的一辆，迅速离开公路驶向城区。  
天气比起早上明显地热了起来，又过了一上午，他现在在更南的地方，觉得浑身冒汗，后背和衬衫之间像被塞了阳光下暴晒的沙子，随着汽车颠簸不停地流动，一阵一阵地燥热。萨姆把地图摊开放在副驾驶座位上，但并没有真的看进去，路名对他毫无意义，他在脑子里过着迪恩喜欢去的地方，还有这些年从新闻中搜集到可能有帮助的内容，他需要去找可能让迪恩有安全感的地方——如果迪恩真的有过安全感的话。偷来的车上有种难闻的气味，像是谁把一个汉堡忘在车上三天，然后萨姆意识到这可能是真的，他把车窗打开一条缝，风吹得地图晃了一下，发出哗啦啦的响声。  
萨姆尽量集中精力在寻找迪恩这件事上，而不是悲痛欲绝地想着“他竟然又离开我了”，像个失恋的高中女生。如果不是时间紧迫，或许他真的会这么做。在他成为律师的时间里，他训练自己在脑子里建立分区，关于迪恩痛苦的部分被关在里头，如果非要想起迪恩，他会选择童年场景，两个小男孩没心没肺地恶作剧，弟弟跟在哥哥身后，像那是一堵不会倒下的墙那样去倚靠。没人告诉他这墙有多破碎不堪，当他终于发现的那一天，他觉得自己不介意，他甚至为更了解迪恩而感到欣慰。他满怀希望：他会修复他。他看着哥哥粘在脸上的笑意，轻飘飘的，他的眼睛盯着自己就像在求救。这呼喊只有萨姆听见了——只有萨姆能听见。萨姆想，为什么不吻他呢？于是他这样做了。如果迪恩还能爱上什么人，那只能是萨姆。这不是因为萨姆自负，这甚至不是有关萨姆，而是迪恩，萨姆知道他没法爱上其他任何人。在萨姆心里，他一半爱迪恩，一半爱自己，而迪恩，他只有半颗心爱着萨姆。他是破损的，这念头无比清晰。  
萨姆无助地发现他不知道去哪里找迪恩，他找了几家酒吧，都没有迪恩，他又去了大型商场，如果迪恩要换衣服的话这是个去处，但他也错了。他相信自己是世界上最了解迪恩的人，但他展现给萨姆的仅限于旅馆里的生活，迪恩严防死守把萨姆挡在黑帮生意之外，他在斯坦福的四年里，迪恩只在学校附近打工，选择酒吧或许只是迫于无奈。  
萨姆又一次寻找无果。胖得后脑勺堆出纹路的中年男人看了很久，终于想起来在哪里见过迪恩，紧张兮兮地问萨姆通缉犯是否来到了小镇。萨姆站在路边，愤怒地踢着轮胎，直到足尖发麻也没觉得好受一点。  
手机响了，他先从口袋里掏出一盒好彩香烟，才摸到放在底下的手机。  
“萨姆？”对方叫得熟络，“我是卡西提奥。我们见过的。”  
“你好。你是怎么找到我号码的？”  
“打电话到你办公室，摩尔小姐给我的。顺便一说，摩尔小姐似乎吓得不轻。”  
“好的。”萨姆不耐烦地吸口气，“你找我有事吗？因为我实在——”  
“你和迪恩在一起吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我记得迪恩说你们要去普赛克。”卡西提奥慢吞吞地说，“但是他刚才告诉我他在布里瓦德，我以为你们改计划了，但以防万一——”  
“我们没在一起。”萨姆声音低下去，“他还告诉你什么了？是这样，我正在找他——我们——我们——”萨姆不知道怎么解释。  
“好的，你知道去哪里找他吧？”  
我不知道。但萨姆不想这样回答。“他没有跟你说吗？”  
“没有。”卡西提奥听起来像在思考，“不过我建议你去书店或者咖啡馆找他。找找艺术相关的书籍，他想事情的时候喜欢看那种带插图的大部头。”  
卡西提奥没有立刻挂断，像在等着萨姆道谢，或者至少说点什么。但萨姆难以忍受，烫手似的挂断了。面前的乐器店和甜品店之间有一块黑色大理石，光可鉴人，他看着那里面自己的影子，头发乱七八糟地支楞着，胡茬已经两天没刮，衬衫开了两颗纽扣，因为心火，袖口没有折好，随意地卷到小臂，露出他抽血的疤痕。他才发现自己的肩膀都是垮塌的，他真的撑不住这个，需要靠一个名字古怪的陌生人的帮助去找迪恩。那是迪恩啊。他手里还没必要地握着烟盒，现在，他拆开包装取出一根，没有打火机，他揉碎了纸卷，凑近闻手指上的烟草味。这就是迪恩的变化吗？像气味一样无形地潜进一个人的灵魂。  
萨姆最终在一家没什么人的书店找到了迪恩，灯光是明亮的黄色，立着几排厚重的木头书架，靠窗的地方摆着咖啡桌。迪恩在更里面一点的位置捧着一本书，如果仔细去找，就能看见。萨姆推门进去的时候带起风铃的撞击，但是没人抬头，他朝着迪恩走去，迪恩过了一会才意识到他的视线，他抬起头，喝光了他的咖啡，把那本讲述温克尔曼的书放了回去。“走吧。”他对萨姆说。  
迪恩沉默地带着萨姆穿过了两个街区，在一条小巷子里找到了黑斑羚，他坐进去，像这场不告而别从来没有发生过一样。“不上车吗？”迪恩问。  
萨姆不敢置信地看着他：“你到底有什么毛病？”  
他看起来完全不打算上车，迪恩想了想，从车里下来：“你又在生气？”  
“迪恩。”  
“我不知道，好吗？”迪恩一只手捂住了后脑勺，又放下，一种苦恼的神色，“我觉得我对你也不会有什么帮助，你可以一个人送杰基回家。况且你看到我也不见得有多舒心。我们可以维持之前的生活。”  
“这就是你的决定？”萨姆竭力稳住嗓音，“你摆脱我，花了三个小时进行人生思考，然后这就是你的决定？”  
“差不多。”迪恩把重心从一只脚移到另一只。  
萨姆微微点头，没有说话，有那么一会迪恩以为这场谈话已经结束了。经过难熬的一小段沉默，萨姆猛然一拳挥在他脸上，吼道：“你怎么能这么对我？”  
迪恩被打得半个身子歪过去，他僵在原地，面无表情。“启发我一下吧，你想要我怎么做？”迪恩缓慢地回过头来，直视萨姆的眼睛，“在我看来，你拒接我的电话，更换地址和号码，这已经够明显了。我只不过是像你希望的那样放过你罢了。我很高兴因为杰基我们又见了一面，但既然总要分别，早几个小时又有什么关系呢？”  
“你怎么能再一次离开我？一声不响地消失——”萨姆举起了拳头，这次没有打下去，他的手迟疑地落在了迪恩肩头，握紧，“你到底在想什么啊？”  
迪恩蓦地闭了一下眼，萨姆的大拇指贴着他的脖颈，他不由自主地收紧了肌肉，仿佛那只手带着一个人的重量。“对不起，萨米。”他说，“我不是故意吓到你的。”  
“我以为你死了。”萨姆缓缓地说，“那么我会自杀的。”  
迪恩抖了一下：“别这么说。”  
“迪恩，你胆敢——”他没有说下去，迪恩把他肩膀上的那只手拉下来，磨蹭了一下。“我知道了。”迪恩悄声说。  
萨姆先回到黑斑羚上去，然后是迪恩，他们重新回到公路上去。迪恩告诉萨姆，他并没被跟踪，也没什么人对他拔枪，萨姆松了口气。开了没多久，萨姆就想起他把偷来的车忘在了布里瓦德，开回去要不了多久，但萨姆没提这事，半是愧疚半是解脱地靠在椅背上。  
萨姆推开加油站的门，向内张望，店员正在整理货架，看了他一眼，继续把薯片筒码齐：“警察把她带走了。”  
“什么？”萨姆吃了一惊，问，“怎么回事？”  
“后院丢了辆车，我报了警，警局就派人过来，问问题，找监控什么的，就那一套警察工作，我怀疑他们能不能给我找回来。一个警察看见了杰基，告诉我那孩子不能没有监护人待在这里，他们把她带上警车，你可以在警局找到她。”  
“所以你就让他们把人带走了？”  
“怎么了？”店员摊开双手，“他们是警察啊！”  
“是啊。”萨姆尴尬地一笑，“偷车的事——监控，你给他们看了吗？”  
“没有，后院没有监控。”  
“但是这里有？”  
“当然。”  
“能给我看一下吗？我是说，我要看看警察的长相，才知道去找哪个警察。”  
“纽约来的，哈？”店员笑了，打开了里间的门，“你们就是不懂得如何相信别人。请便吧。”  
“你刚被偷了一辆车。”萨姆提醒道。他打开监控，画面显示两个警察走了进来，绕着货架踱步，其中一人看见了杰基，对她说了什么，随后杰基跟他走了。萨姆按了暂停，死死盯着定格的画面，他打电话通知迪恩：“杰基被路西法带走了。”萨姆把画面放大，没有被拍到正脸，但是他和迪恩都认得出那人身份。  
萨姆把书店地址告诉店员：“被偷的车在那里。你的车钥匙给我。”店员被他说愣了，萨姆叩了叩柜台，催促道，“快点。”他把杰西卡的号码给了她，“打这个号码，她会把车钱给你。”  
“你要买我的车？”  
“我更希望今天就能把车还你。但是以防万一，它可能会报废。”  
“……好吧。”店员怀疑地摸出自己的钥匙，“银色的福特。”  
“谢谢。”  
迪恩走进来看了监控，质问：“你怎么能把杰基一个人扔在这里？”  
“哦，我把杰基扔下了？或许是因为有人把我们两个扔下了。”萨姆说，“如果你不走，这一切都不会发生！”  
“你不觉得我们现在应该专注于把杰基找回来吗？”   
“当然。”萨姆指着屏幕，“为什么路西法会带走杰基？”  
“我想是因为我……对不起，我发誓我会把杰基给你找回来的。”迪恩喘口气，“她被带走一个小时了，我们分头找，记得吗，地下室、仓库、废弃工厂，从这些地方先开始找。随时保持联系。”  
“不！不要分头行动。”  
“时间紧迫，我们要提高效率。”迪恩挑眉，“认真的吗？现在要我来重新给你上救援搜索课？”  
“你需要后援。我们都需要后援。”  
“我就是我的后援。友情提示，要不是……”他停顿一下，避免了直白地说出来，“我完全可以当一个更好的通缉犯，一次都不被拍到。”  
“是啊，我知道。”萨姆神经质地点点头。杰基是迪恩的女儿，她不能有事。他妥协了，“就只是……答应我别再做蠢事，有任何事情都跟我联络。”  
“我从来不做蠢事。”  
萨姆在迪恩身后摇了摇头。他默默跟着迪恩走到黑斑羚旁边，看着他扣好安全带。迪恩问：“你不去开车吗？”萨姆把手伸进车窗里，在迪恩肩膀上按了一下，用一种微妙的语调说：“你做了一堆蠢事，迪恩。你杀了我。”他的手指狠狠收紧了一下，停了几秒，才缓缓放开。  
他又成为他自己了：一个幽灵。


	8. shame/羞耻

第八章 羞耻  
从他们第一次接吻到真正操到一起花了足足两年半。  
他们在斯坦福附近租下了一间小小的公寓——挂在萨姆·韦森名下，房租多半由迪恩来付——非常之小，什么都像是给一个人准备的，一个兼厨房的客厅，一间浴室，一间卧室，床倒是双人床，他们默契地没有费心去换。（萨姆甚至准备好了说辞“卧室太小了，根本挤不下两张单人床”，但并没有用上。）客厅里有张旧沙发，皮质表面被磨得裂了口，卧室的床脚摆着一张姑且算是梳妆台的笨重桌子——它连着一面硕大无比的镜子——几乎和床脚紧挨着，萨姆有时候会用它来写作业，但大多时候它都被迪恩的杂物堆满。迪恩用他的积蓄直接付了一年的房租，靠“我出奇的个人魅力”换来了水电费方面的一点优惠，萨姆在房东太太登门时趴在了他哥哥的背上，导致这优惠没能继续下去。（面对迪恩的指责时萨姆说：“怎么了？反正她知道我们没买新的床。”）萨姆只管埋头苦读，以确保他有奖学金支撑全部的学费，迪恩则在离学校最近的一家酒吧作酒保，工作时间随心所欲，萨姆永远拿不准他出门的时间，有时候他在床上揉着眼坐起来，就能从镜子里看见迪恩缩在另一侧呼呼大睡，只盖着被子的一角，有时候他又整天见不到迪恩人影，只能靠桌上多出来的打折啤酒和炸薯条来猜测他什么时候回来过。（迪恩总会从酒吧带回当天卖剩下的食物，同样得益于他出奇的个人魅力，萨姆私底下承认他有这个。）萨姆从不多嘴，迪恩有他的自由。  
萨姆在学校过得不错，仍然不热衷于社交，但或多或少有几个朋友，主要是心理专业的布兰迪，他和萨姆一起上法语选修课，是个过分热情的家伙。在学校里跟萨姆打招呼的人当中，称呼他为“韦森先生”的是教职员工，称呼他“萨姆”的是布兰迪和其他人，布兰迪偶然叫过他一次“萨米”，再也没敢尝试第二次。如果迪恩提前告诉过萨姆要上晚班，萨姆一般会接受布兰迪的晚餐邀请，在餐厅大嚼蔬菜沙拉——他平时会吃迪恩准备的晚餐，花样繁多，唯一不变的是超高的胆固醇——布兰迪有几次带了漂亮姑娘，萨姆问他为什么总换女友，布兰迪无辜地说“她们都是冲着你来的”，萨姆面不改色地说“我不喜欢女人”，这消息立刻传开了，不久后迪恩在睡觉前问他“为什么要说那种话”，听起来不大高兴似的。  
他们关了灯，卧室原本的窗帘有股陈腐的气味，被迪恩评价说“像是从木乃伊身上解下来的”，萨姆搬进来的第一件事就是把它拆下来扔掉，迪恩自告奋勇采购新的却一直拖着，他们于是每天晚上枕着路灯的光睡觉。迪恩背过身换上睡觉穿的旧T恤，萨姆已经躺下了，听见他的话仰起头，从他的角度看去，月亮正好落在迪恩肩膀上。  
“我只是实话实说。”  
迪恩两条腿伸进被子里，轻轻踢了萨姆一脚：“你知道双性恋吧？说不定你不是同性恋。”  
“我当然不是。”萨姆侧起身，面对着迪恩，“我也不喜欢男人，我只喜欢你。”  
“你只跟一个人交往过，这话可没什么说服力。”  
“你是双性恋吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你是同性恋吗？”  
“……也不是。满意了吗？”  
萨姆笑了起来：“你知道之前你带着香水味回旅馆的时候我有多难过。”  
“好吧，对不起让你伤心了。”  
“哦，我只是有点嫉妒，但我从不担心。”萨姆把手横到迪恩腰上，缓慢地凑过去，“她们——来来去去，你总会回到我身边，我很久以前就明白了。”他的手滑进了迪恩的短裤里。  
迪恩按住了那只手：“你就不累吗？”  
“你在的话就不累。”萨姆缠上了迪恩的腿，磨蹭着，“或许我该告诉布兰迪我不是单身？这样能给我们都省下不少麻烦。为什么你不见见布兰迪？我打赌你会喜欢他的，他是个可爱的小蠢货——要是你能见见我的朋友，注意，是单数，我觉得我们可以活得更像‘别人’一样……”萨姆絮絮叨叨地说着，不紧不慢地进行着手上的动作。  
迪恩叹口气，开始温柔地碰触萨姆，手指轻轻地挤压着，看着萨姆随他的动作享受地眯起眼。“布兰迪？当然，你介绍我们认识，然后他就可以去我那蹭免费酒水了。不，萨姆——说真的，你打算怎么介绍我，你的哥哥？情人？室友？你知道我永远不会放弃成为你的哥哥——我们是兄弟，所以我们能永远在一起——啊，萨米——萨米——等我们搬出去，等我们更自在地生活的时候——你说什么就是什么，好吗？”  
萨姆急促地喘息着：“好吧……你答应我的……总有一天……”他断断续续地，间或把几个吻送到哥哥唇边，然后他们并排躺在一起，萨姆侧过头去，月光打在迪恩脸上，他的整张脸都像被漂白了。出人意料的，迪恩在这方面兴致缺缺，萨姆猜测这是因为他没长着一对大胸脯或者纤细腰肢，迪恩一直深受异性欢迎，萨姆确定在他之前迪恩对男人一点经验也没有，要是他的屁股对迪恩没什么吸引力也有情可原。他们在这方面需要磨合，而萨姆有的是时间。萨姆把手心里迪恩的精液抹在自己的阴茎上，把迪恩的拳头按在自己腿间重新操起来，迪恩耐心地握着他，另一只手抚摸他结实的小腹，在萨姆第二次射出来的时候吻他的脖子。

萨姆的二十一岁生日没有礼物。迪恩的薪水不高，小费纵然可观，但支付两个人的生活费还是有些拮据，新年一过迪恩就提醒萨姆今年的生日礼物只有啤酒，无限量供应的啤酒。萨姆早就做好心理准备度过一个温馨平淡的生日，就像他一直以来期待的那样，但他没想到自己得到了人生中最棒的一晚。  
首先是啤酒，迪恩说话算话，萨姆回家时客厅里摆了四箱啤酒，走到卧室里床边还有一箱，萨姆用那种“认真的吗”的表情审视迪恩，后者正洋洋得意地靠着枕头，手边摆着一个吃了一半的蛋糕，“是蛋糕先引诱我。”他把蛋糕纸盒举起来，上面用巧克力写着“生快萨米”，迪恩为了把字留下从四周挖着吃，把小蛋糕吃成了一个岌岌可危的钻石形。迪恩没用叉子，萨姆低头吮掉了他手指上厚厚的一层奶油，“都给你了，糖尿病患者。”  
他们直到冬天才把五箱啤酒全部喝完，但是光生日那一晚他们就喝掉了半箱。喝得不少，但居然都不算醉，他们坐在沙发上，萨姆把迪恩拉进一个湿漉漉的吻里， 迪恩打了个酒嗝，笑嘻嘻地咬萨姆的嘴唇。萨姆脱下迪恩的裤子，迪恩顺从地蹬掉了鞋子，把两只脚从裤管里拔出来，再回到沙发上时突然打了个寒战，五月初的帕罗奥多不算太冷，但迪恩发觉沙发皮面凉得惊人，裂口处翻起的皮革边缘反复刮擦着迪恩的大腿根，让他感觉很不舒服。萨姆再次倾身过来时迪恩把手掌抵在他胸口，几乎没用上力道地一推，两个人俱是一愣，迪恩很快反应过来，抬起身子舔弄萨姆的耳垂，再挪回来跟他接吻，像是某种补偿。萨姆突然就有点意兴阑珊。  
离他生日结束还有两个小时，萨姆沉默地捡起迪恩的裤子，迪恩坐起来，低声说“萨米——”，握住了他的手腕，但也没再说别的什么。萨姆摇摇头，见迪恩没有要动的意思，索性把他的脚抬起来，给他一条腿一条腿地套上裤子。“没关系，我有点醉了，想要早点睡觉。”萨姆说，“我今天很高兴。”他在迪恩额头上轻轻一吻，回到床上去了。  
萨姆觉得自己睡了一觉，醒时他发觉身边是空的，他起先以为迪恩到酒吧上班去了，很快又注意到了卧室虚掩的门，那里透出一道缝的微光。萨姆轻手轻脚地下床，拉开门，迪恩正坐在沙发上，带着耳机在用萨姆的笔记本电脑。客厅没有开灯，只有屏幕发出幽幽的光线，迪恩蹙着眉，正襟危坐地盯着屏幕，好像那是一份亟待执行的暗杀名单。萨姆过了一会才意识到他正在观看什么：一部男性色情片。萨姆突然觉得自己心跳一滞，电脑主机运转的声音和迪恩平稳的呼吸声像隔着一层纱，被安置在离他三米开外的地方，萨姆倚在门框上，他听见自己关节发出啪嗒的响声，仿佛有什么东西被掰断了。萨姆不得不说点什么，他张口：“迪恩？”  
“萨米。”迪恩摘下耳机，平静地转过头来，“要一起看吗？”他拔了耳机，调大音量，陌生的喘息和撞击声在黑夜里抖落开。萨姆扶着门框，停了一会，“好。”他走过去，把手臂搭在迪恩身后的沙发靠背上，“在看什么？”他的意思是“为什么”。迪恩说：“教程，我在学习。”迪恩把电脑移到茶几上，萨姆得以把手放在他空出来的大腿上，那里被电脑烘得热乎乎的，压出了痕迹，萨姆摸着那条凹痕，沿着膝盖一直往上——他猛然抬起头来：迪恩没穿内裤。  
“是的，生日快乐。”迪恩咧嘴笑了，他把视频调到开头，一个水管工人敲开了客户的门，萨姆瞪大了眼睛看着他。“别急，他们没什么废话。”迪恩漫不经心地看着仍然穿着衣服的两个演员，下一个镜头他们就开始一边接吻一边脱衣服了。迪恩慢悠悠地把自己的上衣脱下来，萨姆的呼吸急促起来，僵直着身体不敢动似的。迪恩舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道这时候是不是该表现出一点羞涩，他的大脑艰难地运转着：“还是说，你想看兄弟的情节？我这里大概也有……”  
“迪恩——”萨姆哑着嗓子，声音里带着惊喜的笑意，“说真的，你到底在我电脑里下了多少黄片？你知道我是要用它学习的吧？”他合上电脑屏幕，“……我们到床上去。”  
他们的床头柜里一直有安全套和润滑剂，甚至因为过期而更换过一次，萨姆把迪恩压在床上的时候庆幸着还好不用再浪费一次。他在迪恩全身落下亲吻，从他的嘴唇到脚踝，翻来覆去，仿佛想把自己的热度涂抹到迪恩全身。迪恩仰着脖子和他交换了一个带着酒气的吻，然后他松开萨姆的背，“门，”他说，“去把门关上。”  
“这里只有我们两个，迪恩。”萨姆轻笑着，还是周到地合上了门，他们的声音开始在更小的环境里回响。迪恩转过身去，对着萨姆打开自己，他两只手撑在床上，腰向下塌陷，屁股高高翘起，一个邀请的姿势。路灯的光盖在迪恩身上，在他后背留下浅浅的阴影，萨姆看过迪恩的美术史教材，那些中国的水墨画，他联想到了这个。他用一根手指在迪恩的背上游走，那些阴影跟着他发出细小的变化，萨姆被这样的美凝住了心魄。“迪恩？”他悄声说，“我该做什么？”  
“润滑剂。”迪恩把头埋在床上，萨姆拽了个枕头给他，“他们不怎么演这一段，但是，用手指润滑——如果你想我明天还能上班的话。”  
“那么，”萨姆多挤了一些润滑剂在手上，“做好明天请假的准备。”他掰开迪恩的臀缝，用沾了液体的手指轻轻磨蹭，然后试探地捅了进去。迪恩顿时闷哼一声，他垂着头，脖子弯成一道优美的曲线，过了一会又趴下去，只有腰部以下还支在空中。萨姆一只手为他扩张，另一只手紧紧扣住他的腰，“很疼吗？”他小心地活动手指。迪恩说“还好”，但已经出了一身冷汗。萨姆不住地吻着他能吻到的地方：迪恩的肩膀还有毛茸茸的后脑勺。他笑起来，“就好像在亲吻络腮胡版本的你。”  
萨姆放入第二根手指的时候摸到了那个让两人同时松一口气的神经束，这一下改变了局面，迪恩渐渐放松下来，他的颤抖也变成了好的颤抖，萨姆能感觉到他随着那节奏挪动身体。萨姆等到迪恩看起来完全适应了才撤出手指，这时候他自己已经憋得快要爆炸，他扳过迪恩的脸，近乎蛮横地吻了上去，在放开他的同时把头部探了进去。他忍耐着，默念着“慢”并竭尽可能地轻柔，但他仍然在劈开一个人，迪恩几乎在他进去的一瞬间跌进了床铺，萨姆发出一个介于询问和舒爽之间的单音节，迪恩反手拉着他的大腿，表示继续。他们跨过了艰难的一步，萨姆覆在迪恩身上，这个体位几乎让他有点骄傲了：仿佛他能把哥哥严严实实地包裹起来，免于所有伤害。  
高潮像海啸从又高又远的地方袭来，拍打在萨姆身上，他根本没动逃的心思，在大浪的侵袭中甘愿被吞噬。他们保持着插入的姿势抱了一会，萨姆好不容易醒过神来，啄吻着迪恩的颈侧，像只被新主人收养的小狗，不知该用什么方式表达欣喜。他抱着迪恩翻过身来，迪恩身下的床单对于他刚刚的经历来说，未免过于干净了。  
迪恩第二天请了假，萨姆做了早餐，直到他出门迪恩还躺在床上。当他回家时，卧室挂上了新的窗帘。  
萨姆是在第三次或者第四次做爱的过程中才发现的。他执意要换一个姿势，“让我看着你的脸。”他央求道。迪恩没有答应，他已经习惯了萨姆的节奏，跟着他的动作向后摆动身体，汗湿的手穿过窗帘下摆握住窗台的边缘。萨姆掐着他的腰，向下摸去，迪恩腾出一只手阻止了他，而他越抗拒萨姆就越固执，他们咬着牙，角力一般拉扯着，萨姆故意顶过迪恩的前列腺，他知道迪恩会因此而腿软，迪恩的手一下失了力道，整个人往下滑去，脑袋磕在窗台上，发出咚地一声。萨姆慌忙伸出手，但是没有抓住他，反而跟着他一起跌进床单里。“我没事，萨米。”迪恩立刻说。  
萨姆停下来了。他第一次参加格斗训练的时候，肋骨差点被路西法揍断，但那个时刻他一点也不疼，疼痛是在几个瞬间之后侵袭他的，那是说，有一段时间，他受了伤，却意识不到疼痛。萨姆扶着窗台重新爬起来，他的手摸到了滑腻的触感，他把窗帘拉开一半，迪恩的眉骨上方破了道口子，正在往外冒血。他忽然很愤怒：“这不叫没事，迪恩。”他俯下身察看迪恩的伤口，强硬地把迪恩转了过来，迪恩局促地夹了夹腿，萨姆随着他的动作看了一眼：迪恩并没有勃起。  
萨姆取了急救箱，用沾了酒精的棉球清理迪恩的伤口，辛烈的味道从呼吸杀进肺里。他简单地贴了胶布，迪恩一声不响地并着腿，靠坐在窗台下边，像整件事情跟他无关似的。  
萨姆重新分开他的腿，“是因为这个吗？”他鼓起勇气问，“因为这个你才不愿意同我面对面？”  
迪恩干脆摆出任人宰割的架势：“……想笑就笑吧。”  
“我不会因为这个嘲笑你。”萨姆认真地说，“我只是，我很抱歉，我没有顾及你的感受……天哪，真不敢相信我现在才发现……你为什么不告诉我？”  
“你真的指望我向你哭诉‘怎么办我的老二硬不起来了’？那听起来像你的哥哥吗？”  
“没关系的，迪恩，你会好起来的……以前我帮你的时候，你都可以的……”萨姆亲吻迪恩的肩膀，迅速做出了决定，他坚定地说，“我们能解决这个。”他顺着迪恩的正面吻下去，他的锁骨和胸口，在心脏附近停留了一会，用嘴唇感受那种震动，继续往下，最终停在了他的腿间。迪恩往上蹭了蹭，想要逃跑似的：“不，萨米——”萨姆把头埋了进去，“让我。”他极具耐心地含住、舔弄迪恩的阴茎，直到他最终在他嘴里充血、鼓胀，萨姆向上看他，迪恩闭上了眼，浑身都绷紧了，他鼓励般地用力发出吸吮的声音，等待迪恩射进他喉咙里。过了一会，迪恩连声叫着“上帝啊”，五指按在萨姆脸上推开了他，换上自己的手猛烈地冲撞，抖动着迎来了高潮。  
萨姆爬到迪恩身边抱住了他，手臂紧紧地缠绕在他的腰上，随意地抚摸着他。“怎么样？”他问。  
“好极了。”迪恩扭过头去，“但是我们总不能……每一次都……这太尴尬了……”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，没说完就睡了过去。萨姆把头靠近他的颈后，让自己的呼吸陷在他和迪恩狭小的缝隙间。“为什么不？”他说。

出于某种可疑的原因，萨姆·韦森的二十一岁生日在一年之后。萨姆终于用光了所有的借口，无法再逃掉每个年轻人都必经的狂欢夜。他把聚会地点选在了迪恩打工的酒吧。这是他第一次看见迪恩上班的样子。  
对于这次生日，忙活得最起劲的是布兰迪，因为萨姆是他“朋友中最年轻的一个”。他挨个背出自己朋友们的生日，最后说“真不敢相信下周三你才能正式踏进酒吧。”萨姆刚露出一点不耐烦的神色，他就反复保证“你只要到场就行了”。  
萨姆跟在众人身后推开了酒吧的门，一群他没怎么记住名字的同学对他说着“生日快乐”，鱼一样游进舞池里。萨姆在吧台边坐下，无聊地四处打量，寻找着迪恩。  
布兰迪坐到他身旁：“两杯威士忌酸。”他对萨姆说，“相信我，你不想要太快醉倒的。”  
“谢谢。”萨姆说，“为这一切，包括那些上帝知道是谁的人。”他指着舞池。  
布兰迪大笑起来：“天哪萨姆，他们每个人都至少跟你吃过一顿饭，还有人跟你同班了三年，那个穿吊带衫的辣妹——看见了吗——她每天都去图书馆，和你坐同一桌。”  
萨姆用吸管戳着杯子里的柠檬片：“我没注意。”  
“让我猜猜，我是这其中你唯一知道全名的人？”  
“布兰迪·格林？布兰迪·布朗？一定是某种颜色，我想应该是……”布兰迪的笑容垮下来，萨姆忍俊不禁，“好吧，好吧，怀特先生，千万别哭出来。”  
“我刚刚真的要哭了。因为我意识到你完全有可能不知道我叫什么。”布兰迪跟他碰杯，“生日快乐，萨姆。”  
“谢谢，我说真的。”萨姆说，“你不去——跟大伙一起跳跳舞什么的吗？”  
“寿星在这呢。”布兰迪做了个手势，提醒他，“作为唯一被记住名字的人，待在你身边是我的荣幸。你不知道有多少人嫉妒我跟你交上了朋友呢。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你是如此的——神秘，萨姆，你身上有种气质，在其他地方找不到……去他的，我真是大开眼界。”布兰迪伸出一根手指在萨姆眼前晃了晃，“我收回我的话。”  
“怎么了？”萨姆顺着布兰迪的视线看出去，迪恩走到了吧台后边，衬衫袖口卷到手肘，正在跟一位客人攀谈，把调好的酒推过去。萨姆咬了一下嘴唇，好让自己笑得不动声色。  
“迷人。”布兰迪点评道，“你们——”他的手指在萨姆和迪恩之间打着转，“你们共有这种气质，神秘，遥远，带着荒蛮之地的冰与火：你们不在我们之间。”他咬着每个词的发音，好像说前一个词的时候完全不知道接下来会有什么从自己嘴里冒出来。  
“少看点乔治·R·R·马丁吧。”萨姆说。  
“……所以你还知道他的名字？这太不公平了！我才是那个一直陪在你身边的人。”布兰迪摇着萨姆的肩膀，拍拍自己的前胸，“我的中间名是史蒂夫：布兰迪·史蒂夫·怀特。”  
“你现在就醉了吗？”  
“等一下。”布兰迪的眼睛突然眯起来，向萨姆招招手，示意他靠近，他压低了声音，“那个酒保，他看上我了。”  
“什么？”萨姆回头看了迪恩一眼。迪恩正在往一杯威士忌里加冰块，萨姆怀疑他是否知道自己坐在这里。  
“他过来了。”布兰迪扯扯萨姆的袖子，“你知道我的性向至今仍摇摆不定。这就是我们的差别：男人和女人，你是两者都不，我是两者都。”  
萨姆开始思考切断人际交往的好处。虽然很多年后他遗憾迪恩和布兰迪只相处了短暂的几秒钟，否则布兰迪可能会从专业角度给出一些建议，让他知道他哥哥真正需要的是菲尔医生而不是万艾可。  
迪恩把那杯威士忌放在布兰迪面前：“这杯我请。”他都没看萨姆一眼。布兰迪摇头晃脑，用眼神说“告诉过你了”。  
萨姆的手机震动了一下，是迪恩：“把他灌醉，让他离你远点。”  
又一条：“我不知道你还参加这种活动。今天请假，九点钟下班。”  
九点钟刚过，迪恩消失在吧台后面，萨姆站起来：“我要走了。”  
“伙计，现在才——”布兰迪打了个酒嗝，“九点。这意味着我们该再待上五个小时，直到你忘记怎么说话并且开始做爱为止。”  
算是个计划。萨姆在心里应和。他摇摇头：“我要回家去了。”  
“回家？”布兰迪扯着嗓子喊起来，“这主意逊毙了。没人在二十一岁生日派对上想着回家。”  
“我要回家去。”萨姆说，“我的家人在等我。”  
“谁在等你？”  
“我全家人。”  
萨姆在拐角处赶上了迪恩，跟他肩并肩地往公寓走。迪恩走得慢吞吞的：“生日，哈？真高兴看到你有社交活动。”  
“全托布兰迪的福，他是个派对动物。”  
“他暗恋你。”迪恩踢开路上的小石子。  
“跟我听到的正相反：他今晚显然对你有些想法。”萨姆笑嘻嘻地撞着迪恩的肩膀，“我们快些走。”  
走到公寓楼下，萨姆忍不住把脸埋在迪恩颈间，深深呼吸着。迪恩推了推他：“等回家再——”  
“我已经在家了。”萨姆从背后拥抱住迪恩，刻意顶着胯，“抱歉，我或许喝了点酒。”  
“是啊，别吐在我身上。”  
萨姆提前五小时实行了布兰迪的计划。他懒洋洋地陷在迪恩身体里，看着他绷直了脚尖，无意识地把床单抓皱。他忽然问：“那是什么感觉？”  
“什么？”  
“前列腺高潮。”  
迪恩就像还没回过神来一样，茫然地望着他。萨姆灵活地起身，酒意在他身体里蹿腾，他兴奋得浑身发红，例行公事地舔硬了迪恩，费了一些功夫，但是值得，他在迪恩射出来之前把他吐出来，满意地笑了，“现在你来。”  
迪恩手里被塞进润滑剂。“你喝醉了，萨米。”  
“差得远呢。”萨姆说，“只是一杯威士忌酸，你知道我的酒量。”  
是的。他知道。萨姆还远远不到醉的程度。萨姆看向他的腿间，“快点，时间紧迫啊。”他翻身背对迪恩趴下，热切地催促着，好像这是什么非做不可的营生似的。  
迪恩犹豫地望着那个对他展开的入口。片刻后，他跪立起来，用沾满了润滑剂的手指小心地打开了它，萨姆抖了一下，闷声笑出来：“你做得很好，迪恩。”  
“嘿，我还什么都没做呢。”迪恩把手掌展平，贴在他的腰上，轻轻摩挲着。  
“是的，我只是想提醒你这个。”萨姆向后靠了靠，“我爱你。”  
迪恩加了一根手指，他似乎找对了位置，萨姆开始瑟缩起来，他的头发在枕头里像被风吹动的野草，招展地动来动去。“我爱你，迪恩，我爱你。”他一刻不停地小声说，不知道是因为疼还是快乐，他抖动得越发厉害了。  
迪恩撤出了手指，把脸凑了过去，他舔进了那个洞里，呼吸喷洒在萨姆身体上，萨姆猛然收紧了自己。迪恩拽着萨姆的腰把他拉过来，萨姆配合地撞向他，他在床单上磨蹭着，前液洇湿了蓝色的床单。这不是他预想的，但这感觉——他被迪恩用手指和舌头轮流操着，仅仅是这个念头就足以送他进入高潮。  
“对不起，我只能做这么多。”迪恩抵着他的额头，他们尽可能多地贴在一起，好像不这么做就无法呼吸了似的。萨姆亲吻他的鼻尖，“你太棒了，迪恩。”他盯着迪恩的眼睛，试图看清他眼里的自己。迪恩说：“怎么，你在等我夸你吗？”  
“说来听听。”  
“……你每次都把我干得很爽？”  
“听起来粗鄙了些。不过我可以接受。”萨姆哼了一声，“对了，我今天收到了亚当的邮件，他邀请我们去参加他的婚礼。在南边的那个小国，普赛克。”  
“你把你的联系方式给了别人？”迪恩惊恐地小声叫。  
萨姆连忙说，“他是我们的弟弟，他不会伤害我们的。记得吗，明尼苏达州的蛋卷和三明治，你表现得就好像没吃过比那更美味的食物了。”  
“我们只见过他一面，你就打算为他穿越大半个美国了？”  
“我只是觉得去南方度个假也不错，你知道，我们两个人开着黑斑羚，一直跑到佛罗里达海峡去，吹吹海风、看看棕榈树什么的。”萨姆对此充满遐想，“而且，亚当是家人，他和我们一样姓温彻斯特。”

他们在九月初抵达了普赛克，亚当的婚礼在月中，普赛克的美景让他们决定逗留一阵子，更别提亚当已经为他们准备好了住处。  
“一间别墅。”迪恩站在门口的草坪上。  
“技术上来说，这只是间房子，况且它只有一层。”萨姆接过钥匙，“你知道什么叫别墅吗？”  
亚当解释道：“我没有什么家人，我担心不提供好一点的条件连你们都不会出席。收到萨姆的邮件我就开始准备了。”  
“谢了，亚当。向你母亲问好。”迪恩听着萨姆和亚当礼尚往来那一套，走进了他的别墅。不算太大，但已经是他住过的最豪华的房子了，而且是独栋，他甚至可以在夜里放谁人乐队，不用担心邻居前来敲门。他开始感到这是一次不错的旅行了。房子里有两个卧室，他们在每个房间做爱，睡在随便哪个角落。不过迪恩在凌晨按响谁人乐队的时候差点被萨姆踢歪下巴。  
他们把第一个星期花在了岛上的每一家酒吧里，迪恩还去逛了岛上唯一一家画廊，以斯坦福艺术实践专业学生的身份给女主人画了幅画，萨姆没看懂他画得是什么，只是氛围融洽到他觉得这不是个拆穿迪恩的好时机。  
他们在另外一些下午读书，迪恩的社区大学经历让他对文字不再敬而远之，能够在恐怖电影和艺术书籍之间维持一个微妙的平衡，显然迪恩认为吹着海风的卧室更适合后者。他们靠在床的两头，细长的腿随意地交叠在一起，偶尔毫无缘由地，他们中的一个会碰碰另一个，什么话都不用说。迪恩喝了些酒，昏昏欲睡地看一本《论艺术的精神》，向萨姆询问里面的外文词汇。  
“上一次我检查的时候，瓦西里·康定斯基还是个俄罗斯人。也就意味着，我看不懂原文。”萨姆向他看了一眼，“你就是想听我说这个对吧：我不会俄语。”  
“百听不厌。找到点你不会的东西十分困难。”  
萨姆对抗似的开始朗读他手中的书：“普赛克统一结婚离婚法。结婚必须具备以下条件：第一，必须是当事人的真实意思表示，第二，结婚必须达到法定婚龄，第三，一方尚未离婚的禁止结婚。结婚必须经过法定程序：提出申请，并在注册的结婚仪式上进行结婚批准——”他突然停下来，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“什么？”迪恩翻过一页书，打了个哈欠，“意味着我们可以结婚？”  
“是啊，我们可以结婚。”萨姆扯掉那本关于抽象主义的书，把手中的庞然大物塞到迪恩鼻子底下，“我知道这个国家的法律为什么只有这么薄薄一册了。”迪恩对这个形容发出了质疑的鼻音。“这就是他们关于结婚的一切规定了，没有‘结婚的三种禁止条件’，没有。血缘、同性，统统没有指明。也就是说——我们可以结婚。”  
迪恩指着那行“注册的结婚仪式”：“我们可没这个。”  
“或许你忘了我们是为什么来的？三天后就有一个注册好了的结婚仪式等着我们出席。没有规定一个婚礼只能批准一对新人。”  
迪恩吸了口气，“亚当会气疯的——这听起来不错，他会在自己的婚礼上颜面尽失的，有两个结婚的怪胎哥哥。”  
或许是因为酒意，迪恩耳朵根都红了，萨姆抬手碰了碰那温度。“不，他们才是怪胎。我和你——我们再好不过了。”萨姆搂紧了迪恩，“我爱你。”  
他们在下午的阳光中做爱，窗户大敞着，外面是一片无人的蔚蓝的海。普赛克正如他们所预计的那样热，但是全世界的海风都在他们需要时涌来了，没有绑好的窗帘时不时地飞起来，在他们靠着窗子颤抖的时候拢住他们，像一个茧，而他们在那个宇宙中心拥抱。萨姆托着迪恩的臀靠在窗边，迪恩把腿搭在窗外，上下摆动时蹭过墙壁粗糙的表面，划得他小腿一片灼热，像被看不见的虫蚁啃噬。他呜咽着往上蹭了蹭，把腿交叉在萨姆腰后。萨姆咬住他的肩膀，视线越过他扫过自己扔在地板上的包，他注意到那里露出白色的一角，是他的法学院录取通知书，他暗忖着一会要细心收好。但很快他就忘了这一切，他们重新回到那个茧里，迪恩用脚跟磨蹭着他的尾骨，无声地央求着他，萨姆凑近了亲吻他，觉得迪恩闻起来有海的味道。  
他们在纪念品商店买了一对银戒，权当婚戒，亚当和艾玛慷慨地和他们分享了婚礼，他们几乎记不清婚礼那天发生了什么，等他们清醒过来，已经收到了代孕中心的预约提醒。萨姆记得迪恩在婚礼上陪几个花童玩得兴致勃勃，他猜测这一桩生小孩的闹剧八成是迪恩的主意，只有极微小的可能是他突然觉得迪恩和孩子在一起的景象很可爱。总之，他们又花了半个月摆脱这个恐怖的烦恼。  
半个月后，萨姆正式向亚当租下了这间房子，挂在萨姆·温彻斯特名下，并暗示迪恩该去那家画廊工作——顺便一提，迪恩的抽象派画作卖出了令人吃惊的价钱，足够支付他们三年的房租。萨姆忍不住问了迪恩他画了什么，迪恩说是“我在高潮时看见的东西”，萨姆感到惊讶并难以理解。“那不就是混乱的线、色块和打翻的咖啡吗？”

一切都是从那场性爱开始的，或者说，一切在那里结束。残忍像一把被打磨了多年的匕首，在一个完美的时刻开了刃，它把萨姆细细地剖开，翻面，再重新缝合起来：他的世界再也不同了。  
迪恩像往常那样关上了门，萨姆一直不懂迪恩在介意什么，卧室的门即使开着，能看到的也只有客厅里的半张沙发。他们交缠在床单里，小声地交谈着白天的见闻，萨姆想给车库换一个自动门，这本该由迪恩负责，但他今天决定去画廊谈工作的问题。  
迪恩跪在他身后，在几轮手指和舌头之后没有停下来的意思，毫无征兆地，用他的阴茎顶了进来。萨姆惊呼一声，“上帝——迪恩，你在——”他痉挛起来。他几乎忘记性爱的这个可能性，并完全没预期过它会这样到来——猛烈得如同一列火车辗过他。萨姆无法思考了，只听见迪恩肯定的声音，“是的，萨米，是我。”几下缓慢的抽插之后，迪恩开始克制不住地冲撞起来。萨姆不得不用手扶住床头，他被顶得不住地往前，却情不自禁地笑起来，“第一个……男人……对吧？（first man）”迪恩的手滑到身前，抚慰着弟弟的阴茎，“事实上，我会说初恋。（first love）”萨姆又笑起来，“我还以为那会是辛迪·克劳馥，我倒没打算跟她抢。”如果萨姆意识到这是迪恩第一次并极有可能是最后一次对他说“爱”的话，上帝作证他会换个俗气但诚挚的回答。他早就说过无数次了，但他仍在之后的每一天后悔欠迪恩这句“我爱你”。迪恩揽着萨姆的腰，沉默地撞击着，呼吸声沉重而破碎，像一只嘶哑的鸟。他不再亲吻萨姆了，或许因为是第一次，他几乎顾不上萨姆的感受，激烈得像是要把萨姆永远钉在身前。  
他浑身发抖，在萨姆背后滴下大颗的汗珠。  
萨姆的喘息杂乱又短促，他小声地叫着迪恩的名字，“慢一点……迪恩……我快……受不了了。”他向后推着迪恩的大腿，但被迪恩死死抓住手，按着膝盖，一次又一次往更深的地方刺去。萨姆张着嘴大口喘气，泪眼迷蒙地说不出话来，只剩下长长的呻吟，类似于一种垂死的悲鸣，他不知道是谁在发出这种声音，他，或者迪恩。  
他们气喘吁吁地分开，萨姆翻了个身，湿漉漉地躺着。迪恩趴过来，对着他的耳朵说：“操我，萨米。”他就仿佛急不可耐，跨到萨姆身上，不由分说地摩擦着他，让他尽可能快地重新硬起来。萨姆睁开眼，对上迪恩热烈的视线，他表现得好像不做爱就会死去。萨姆愉快地笑起来，他往上坐了坐，靠在床头，伸手去拿润滑剂。迪恩摇了摇头，略一欠身，把萨姆的阴茎塞进自己身体里。萨姆吓得往后抽了抽，“慢点。”但过程比萨姆以为的顺畅：迪恩给自己扩张过了。萨姆惊讶地望了迪恩一眼，迪恩舔了舔嘴唇，“没想到？”萨姆弯起眼睛，埋头去亲吻迪恩的胸膛，那里面太响了。  
他屈起膝盖，好让迪恩坐得高一些，仰头亲吻迪恩滚动的喉结，迪恩伴随着节奏发出响声，像迷乱的喘息，又像很轻很轻地重复萨姆的名字。他垂下头，和萨姆吻在一起，他的阴茎硬挺着，在萨姆的肚子上戳刺着，往下滴着水，他向前贴紧了萨姆，在两人的小腹间磨蹭着。迪恩伸手去摸两个人的连接处，来来回回地轻抚那个缝隙，揉捏萨姆的囊袋，萨姆嘟囔着跟迪恩分开，看着他的眼睛。“你让我发疯，迪恩。”他感叹着微微摇头，动手抚慰迪恩的阴茎，“顾不上自己了？”他给迪恩手淫的次数甚至比他自己还多，闭着眼睛都知道怎样让他最舒服，没几下，迪恩就抽动着射在萨姆胸前。迪恩在他胸口抹了一把，萨姆开始顶弄他，每一下都让他的脊背猫一样弯起来，迪恩差点栽倒在萨姆身上，不得不用手撑住弟弟的肩膀，结果把手里的精液抹得到处都是。萨姆一手握住迪恩的腰，另一手着迷地碰触他的身体，迪恩的臀肉随着每一次动作收紧，呈现出一个瘦削的凹陷，萨姆的手指在里面缓慢地打着转。  
他们做得都有些累了，迪恩向前压低了身体，喘不上气似的叫了一声，近乎凶狠地骑着萨姆，射出稀薄的精液。他眼睛睁得大大的，一瞬不瞬地看着萨姆，用嘴巴呼吸着，高潮像蒸干了他所有的精力。他们很少面对面做爱，萨姆就好像第一次看到迪恩失神的样子：脆弱、疲惫而又幸福。他们的绿眼睛沉默地望着。萨姆从内心深处涌起一股爱意，“迪恩，”他发觉自己的嗓子也哑了，“让我做你的丈夫，而不是弟弟。”迪恩的眼珠转了转，看上去不大明白，萨姆悄声地继续说道，“是丈夫和丈夫，不是哥哥和弟弟……你懂我的意思吗？”迪恩胡乱地吻了他，轻轻挪动身体，萨姆叹口气，翻身把他压在身下，嘴唇没有离开过他。他们一直做到深夜，迪恩最后什么也射不出来，他紧紧抓着萨姆，指甲陷进他的肌肉里，留下几个深深的痕迹，它们会在半小时后消失。结束后萨姆草草清理了他们的身体，掀开被子躺在迪恩身后，严丝合缝地抱紧了他，他听着迪恩的呼吸，好奇他到底是睡着了还是昏过去了。  
萨姆是因为饥饿醒来的，阳光炽烈地压在他们的面颊和胸口，空气里满是性和夏天的味道，萨姆思忖着普赛克可能只有一个季节。迪恩还枕着他的手臂轻轻打着鼾，萨姆没有叫醒他，哼着歌走下了床。地上乱七八糟地扔着他们的衣服和用过的安全套，他决定给迪恩准备一份丰盛的早餐，他的哥哥昨晚真的累坏了。当萨姆发觉自己哼的是谁人乐队的《难以解释》时，他咬住了自己的舌头，迪恩模模糊糊地哼了两句，“但我难以解释，再原谅我一次吧就现在。”他半睁开眼睛看着萨姆，微微笑着，萨姆招架不住这笑意，重新唱起来，“难以解释，我觉得那是爱，试图说给你听，当我感到忧伤——不，现在，可以，凌晨三点，不行。”萨姆坚决地摇头，迪恩大笑着把头埋进被子里，翻身，露出布满吻痕的后背。萨姆穿好衣服，留恋地亲了亲他赤裸的肩膀。“等我回家。”迪恩眨了眨眼，回头跟他接了一个短暂的吻。  
他离开了一个小时，最多一个半小时，步行去超市，采购，再顶着烈日回来。什么都没有改变，但萨姆感到恐慌，他一进门就大叫着迪恩的名字，没有人回应。他猛地推动卧室的门，门开了，萨姆惶惑地站在原地：血从他们昨晚睡过的床上流下来，地板上也是，甚至可笑地泡着几只安全套，看起来像一场劣质电影里的凶杀场景。沉默膨胀起来，铺天盖地挤压着他。他腿一软，跪在地上，用手撑着地板以防自己倒下。巨大的恐惧攫住了他。萨姆低头看着自己指缝间的血，嘴巴里木然地叫着“迪恩——迪恩——”他觉得自己应该知道这呼喊得不到回应，但他无法思考，他怕得要命，他想要他的哥哥。  
他听见了脚步声，但那不是迪恩，他连迪恩的呼吸声都认得，那不是迪恩。他都懒得回头，继续扯着嘶哑的喉咙喊着迪恩的名字。一个男人拽着他的脚腕把他拖出了卧室。“起来。”那人命令道。  
萨姆这才意识到自己正躺在地板上，他不明白这是怎么回事，他也不在乎，他冷漠地看了那人一眼。“迪恩！迪恩！”他喊。然后他失去了意识。  
一天后萨姆在迈阿密的一家医院醒来，他的手边摆着萨姆·韦森的身份证件和法学院的入学通知书。他头晕脑胀的，看不清来人的面目。  
“迪恩？”第一个词来源于本能。很快他意识到这不是迪恩，他用干哑的喉咙问，“迪恩怎么了？我看到——我看了很多血——”  
那人递给他一份报纸，萨姆眨了眨眼，艰难地阅读那些文字：普赛克……美国男子……凶杀事件……大量血迹……现场估计有三至四升……尸体下落不明……失血过多无法存活……死者身份：萨姆·温彻斯特。  
那份报纸从萨姆的手指间骤然跌落。  
“……什么意思？”萨姆听见自己不依不饶地问，“迪恩呢？他怎么样了？”  
“他走了。他是这起谋杀的头号嫌疑人。”  
“我不懂。”  
“你打算和迪恩在国外做一对什么？毛贼？艺术品伪造犯？萨姆，你收到了斯坦福法学院的入学许可，但你就打算这么藏起来？”那人拉过一把椅子，坐在床脚，仿佛一个熟人似的，“你把通知书带过来，代表你还是想去的。你没法做出正确的选择，迪恩会帮你。”  
“这说不通——他——”萨姆的手发着抖，他就像喘不过气似的，每次呼吸都只能到达咽喉。  
那人给他倒了杯水，递过来，“你看起来像个死人似的——哦，你的确是个死人。萨姆，温彻斯特死了，关于温彻斯特的一切耻辱你都可以抛下了，你不再是黑帮出身的落魄子，让韦森好好地活下去，好吗？”  
他在萨姆肩上拍了一拍，从口袋里拿出一张机票：“今晚的飞机，别迟到。”  
萨姆迟钝地思考着，他觉得冷，在十月的迈阿密瑟瑟发抖起来，他伸出手抱住双臂，尽可能地缩成一团，在垂下头时看见了胳膊上的针孔。就像一颗子弹穿过他的大脑，他被搅得天翻地覆，一秒钟之前他还想要把美利坚翻个底朝天找出迪恩，而现在他盯着那个圆点，摇晃着身子，感觉到自己正在从内部开始瓦解。他的眼泪砸在那个点上。  
那些血——布满床单和地板的——猩红色——那是他的血。迪恩并不是发现了入学通知书才做了这样愚蠢的决定——让他走——让萨姆·温彻斯特死去，这从来都不是一个“是否”的选择，而是“何时”。迪恩给他抽血，年复一年，储藏在那个他从来没有怀疑过的、据说是用来装啤酒的小冰箱里：从他十三岁，就注定了要走到今天。  
他开始用一种全新的视角去回溯他爱迪恩的一切，回忆如同一本狰狞的小说，在重读时惊人地展现出险恶的一面，它藏着那么多被忽略的细节。萨姆每读一行，就从里面死掉一点，他甚至想起迪恩从不提起的那半瓶啤酒，用最恶毒的想法去揣测那个瓶子。萨姆的胃里像灌满了钉子，而现在，终于有一根穿破了胃，更深地扎进身体里去。  
“不。”萨姆把脸深深地埋进手掌里，几乎说不出话。  
不。他绝望地想。我无法修复你，迪恩。你是破损的，而我无法修复你。你永远无法被修复。  
他恸哭起来。  
在萨姆·温彻斯特宣告死亡的那一天，迪恩·温彻斯特成为了通缉犯。


	9. poor little thing/小可怜

第九章 小可怜  
迪恩没费太多功夫就找到了这间仓库：他毕竟是这个组织培养出来的。  
门口两个，里面两个，路西法的标准配置，一个司机，两个打手，一个贴身保镖。但这些都是空谈，真正难对付的是他本人。  
路西法坐在仓库一角，支了张桌子，正在哆哆嗦嗦地从保温壶里往外倒滚烫的咖啡。迪恩破门而入的时候，他不慎滴了几滴在手上，嘶地叫了一声“烫”，他抬起头，张开双臂对迪恩做了个迎接的手势，“哦，迪恩，我好想你。”  
他正穿着一身警长的衣服，无论这套衣服原来的主人是谁，都应该不是个太称职的警长，这件上衣比路西法大了两个码，本该贴着啤酒肚的布料松松垮垮地堆着，一边肩膀滑稽地掉下来。“我知道，我知道，时间紧迫，没来得及定做一身新西装。”路西法的双脚交叠放在桌子上，晃了晃，“你要来杯咖啡吗？”  
迪恩向他走过去。“杰基呢？”  
“别担心，你的小公主好得不得了。”路西法新倒了一杯咖啡，金色的小勺在一排小瓶子上敲了敲，“加糖？加奶？抱歉，我好像忘记你的喜好了。”他用鞋尖小心地把咖啡推到对面，迪恩在桌前站定的时候，他收回了脚。那杯咖啡在杯子里猛烈地摇晃着，深棕色的液体几乎荡出杯壁，又准确地落了回去。  
迪恩按了按擦伤的颧骨，手指上留下发亮的细胞液和一点血痕，伤口火辣辣的，叫他觉得不舒服。“路西法。”他说，打量着路西法身后的两个人，他们也在望着他。“很高兴看到你从肯尼亚活着回来了。”  
“真叫人感动。”路西法笑嘻嘻地朝后仰在椅背上，两根手指向后弹了弹，拔枪的人把手放了下来，但仍然摆在腰间。“肯尼亚赚不了什么钱，我还是适合做这里的买卖。不过，非洲的咖啡倒是很好喝，还有黑木，”他从桌角拿起一只黑木雕刻的大象，“这只甜蜜的小象，你说杰基会不会喜欢？”  
“为什么不把她还给我，然后你就可以亲自问问？”迪恩整了整衣领，指节划过自己的脖颈，他需要更多努力来维持自己的镇定。他不常下死手，门外的人现在该醒了，他听见大门被推开的声音，路西法发出一个拒绝的鼻音，门再次关上。  
迪恩端起咖啡呷了一口，他的重心在两条腿间换了换，“我来了，现在你可以放了杰基。”  
“喔。”路西法发出一声尖细的笑声，他卷着舌头吸了口咖啡，视线从杯口上方打量着迪恩，好像从没见过这样的蠢货。他用一种同情的口吻说道，“德拉克罗瓦，挺漂亮的一票。但是你以为我是为了这个来的？”  
迪恩摸不透他的想法，他老实地说：“就我个人而言，我觉得你杀我不需要什么理由。”  
“没错。”路西法的笑容扩大了，“只是也犯不着专程跑一趟。我想你清楚得很，你能活到今天，只是因为我们允许。”  
迪恩喝了他的第二口咖啡，又放下，他慢吞吞地说：“你可以杀我，在你交出杰基之后。”  
路西法掏出了一把枪，在手上转了个圈，迪恩盯着那把枪，在路西法的手指摸上枪栓的时候微微上前一步。路西法故意把手指翘起，重新把枪塞回口袋：“不要再诱惑我了，迪恩。我今天没打算杀你。我只是没想到，”他捂住嘴笑了一下，“你到现在还喜欢喝儿童牛奶。”  
迪恩愣住了，“……是杰基？”  
路西法吐了吐舌头，“太遗憾了，是杰基。”他站起来，重重地点头，“你应该知道的，我们只对目标动手。绑架杰基来牵制你？这种蠢计划只有你想得出来。”路西法双手撑在桌面上，大半个身子向迪恩压过来，然后每说一句就靠近一点，“你以为这是关于你吗，迪恩？从来都不是。”他的鼻尖几乎要抵住迪恩，“你什么都不是。你只是个被父亲抛弃的，可悲的，没人爱的小可怜。没人爱你，你自己也清楚这个。米迦勒放过你只是因为你不值得我们费心。”  
他的表情最终形成一种肃杀的寒意，逼视着迪恩。无论是否出于他本意，他养大了迪恩，他掌握着迪恩所有的弱点，他知道怎么只用语言就把这个人击垮。他一直不把迪恩放在心上也是因为这个：迪恩·温彻斯特什么也不是。这不过是个小狗一样的四岁男孩，装出一副凶悍的样子，其实一戳就破。  
他在迪恩迅速苍白下去的脸颊上拍了拍，这孩子就像中了神经毒素，僵在原地一动也不动。路西法重新咧开个笑，“不杀你是对的。我从没见过比你更有趣的人。”他跃到桌子上，半蹲着观察迪恩的表情，半晌，他用一种慈爱的口吻说，“现在，你可以离开了。下次我想看戏的时候，会给你去电话。”路西法站直了身体，他的脚不知是有意还是无意，把迪恩喝过一口的咖啡打翻在地，杯子摔个粉碎，发出清脆的响声。  
这就像一声唤醒铃，迪恩依旧浑身硬得像石头，但他清了清喉咙，“不，你错了。”他攥紧了拳头，“我的父亲——约翰·温彻斯特——他并没有抛弃我。他爱我就像我爱他一样……”他太投入于自己的情绪以至于忽略了身后的人，那个被他揍肿了左眼眶的男人用一块浸了哥罗芳的毛巾捂住他口鼻，迪恩的眼睛向上翻了翻，晕了过去。  
路西法从桌子上跳下来，瘪瘪嘴，做了个手势，“出乎我的意料，他竟然说出这种话来。”他的两个手下把迪恩抬了起来，路西法打开了仓库单间的门，一面念叨着，“米迦勒会非常欣慰的。”他弯腰给迪恩扣上手铐。这个单间的角落里，一个小小的身影熟睡着。路西法挥挥手，门重新关上，“几点了？我们还要等上多少个小时？”他不耐烦的声音渐渐被挡在门外，听不见了。

迪恩和萨姆在机场，用假护照和现金订了一周后飞往巴黎、香港、哈瓦那的机票。如果米迦勒追查起来，起码要在机场兜个圈子，而那时候他们已经开着黑斑羚跑出好几个州了。  
萨姆临近出行，变得惴惴不安起来，突然紧盯着迪恩问：“你不是恐飞吗？”  
迪恩正在检查车况，挽着袖子从车底下滑出来：“如果他真那么关心我的话，就该知道，为了你我可以忍受这些。”  
萨姆蹲下来，抹去他脸上一小块油污：“她怎么样？”  
迪恩丢给他一个“这还用问”的眼神，指挥萨姆换把扳手给他，“你想好第一站去哪里了吗？”  
萨姆动了动眉毛：“到时候我会告诉你的。”  
萨姆只给他指了方向，一直指挥他开到明尼苏达州去。这时候迪恩已经隐隐有点明白了，但他不好说什么，一旦开口他就得承认自己也早就偷偷查过约翰·温彻斯特的去向。而那个一直强调他们的父亲是个不值一提的混蛋，禁止弟弟追问跟父亲有关的一切的人是他自己。他断不能做出这样自相矛盾的事来。迪恩只好硬着头皮开下去，打算等事情摊到台面上再把弟弟狠狠骂一顿。  
他们在傍晚抵达了温彻斯特家，迪恩握着方向盘不肯下车，萨姆绕到他这边，在他的窗户上敲了敲，“出来呀。”  
黑斑羚大摇大摆地停在门口，一个男孩打开门好奇地打量着他们，萨姆隔着车子对他举了举手，并把迪恩拉了出来。  
“你们是什么人？”男孩站在门口。  
迪恩往后退了一步，对着萨姆：“不如你先来跟我解释一下，这到底是怎么回事？”  
萨姆冲两人同时按了按，向男孩介绍起自己来：“我是萨姆·温彻斯特，这是我的哥哥，迪恩……”  
他的话还没说完，那男孩已经叫起来：“我的天哪！我叫亚当，亚当·温彻斯特。”他侧过身子，看了一眼黑斑羚，“所以这就是那辆车了，酷！快进来，欢迎你们！”他蹦跳着推开门，一闪身就消失在屋子里，“妈妈！你猜不到谁来了！迪恩和萨姆！你能相信吗？”没一会他又从厨房里跑出来，“快过来，我早就想见见你们。”跟在他身后的是一位穿着围裙的女人，十分和善，她的目光久久地在兄弟俩身上停留。“我的天……你们可真像他。”她喃喃着。  
凯特请他们在餐桌前坐下，拿出家烤曲奇和咖啡招待他们，“我还要去做饭，你们可以和亚当先聊一会。他一直想见见你们……你们能来，我们真是太高兴了。”  
凯特转身进了厨房。迪恩刻意忽略亚当，“萨米。”他做了个手势，板着脸，“我希望你有个说得过去的解释。”  
萨姆举起双手：“好吧，我或许是想知道约翰为什么会离开。所以我查了他离开的那次任务，还有最后出现的地点。”迪恩对他的坦然感到恼火，但接下来萨姆就像戳穿一个拙劣的魔术，“你早就查过了不是吗？一过明尼苏达州界你就知道我要做什么了，你没反对，我以为你是赞同我的。”  
迪恩暴躁地塞了一大口曲奇，嚼了两口，发现这比他预计得好吃太多了。迪恩面无表情，把小碟子里所有的巧克力曲奇都抓到手里。萨姆不赞同地看他一眼，他不得已张开手，萨姆从他手里拿了一块，又拿一块，问亚当：“你还要吃巧克力的吗？”亚当笑着摇摇头，萨姆便把那块放回迪恩手里，想了想，在自己那块上咬了一口，一并塞回迪恩手上。“都给你了。”  
迪恩翻了个白眼。亚当咯咯笑起来：“爸爸也最喜欢吃巧克力口味的。”这话让迪恩停止了咀嚼，但马上他又更加用力地咬了起来，泄愤似的大口吞下。  
“亚当。”萨姆想了个开头，“所以……你知道我们？”  
“当然。”亚当把曲奇上的蔓越莓掰下来，放在面前的小碟子里，“他总是说起你们，他很担心你们，但是，他觉得迪恩可以把你照顾得很好。”  
“你相信他的鬼话？”迪恩不屑地说，“一个四岁的男孩可以照顾好一个六个月大的婴儿？棒极了，差一点我弟弟就会被送进修道院。”  
“你们两个看起来还不错啊。就像我想象中那样，高大、英俊、威猛——过于高大。”亚当的视线最后停在萨姆身上。萨姆笑了一下，“可以给我们讲讲……约翰吗？”他看了迪恩一眼，迪恩在把最后一块巧克力曲奇掰碎，然后把它们在小碟子里压成渣。  
“他是个警察。”亚当看着哥哥们的反应，显然他们完全不清楚这个，同时狐疑地看向了他，他继续说道，“老派的卧底故事，他说他被指派去某个黑帮，查找证据——他没有告诉我具体信息，因为那对我们不安全。最后一次任务中他的指挥官被暗杀了，他们的整个行动失败，只能尽可能地退出，爸爸如果回去就会暴露身份，他只能把你们放在那里，祈祷你们能顺利长大。”  
迪恩抖掉手指上的黑色碎屑，假装麻木地说：“他为什么不回去找我们？躲过米迦勒的眼线……我早就学会甩掉尾巴一个人行动了，我……为什么他不来找我们？”  
“他受伤了。”亚当耸耸肩，蔓越莓在他面前堆起了一个小小的山坡，他开始吃光秃秃的蔓越莓曲奇。“子弹擦过脊椎，他遇见我妈妈的时候还只有一条腿不能动，到我出生就只剩两只胳膊了。”亚当回过头，用下巴指指角落里的轮椅。他们这才注意到这个家里有大量的斜坡而不是楼梯。  
迪恩沉默地收回视线，有些局促地望着面前一塌糊涂的碟子。  
萨姆说：“亚当，可以给我一些酸奶吗？”亚当点点头，取了一盒酸奶给他，萨姆用勺子把巧克力曲奇的碎屑挖到酸奶顶上，问迪恩，“要来点吗？”他自己先吃了一勺，“还不赖。”迪恩接过勺子，露出一个走了样的笑容。  
萨姆望着迪恩：“你还好吗？”  
“为什么这么问？我很好。”迪恩转过身子，大声地询问亚当的年龄和喜好，像个真正的好哥哥那样冲他微笑。  
约翰在五年前死于慢性并发症，晚餐后凯特给他们看了约翰的照片，相册里还有一张约翰、玛丽抱着迪恩的照片，是他把钱包里的照片放大冲印的。“他一直惦记着你们，他非常遗憾没有一张萨姆的照片。”凯特的手抚摸过照片上的脸，每过一年约翰的脸都憔悴一些，从迪恩印象中刚强的轮廓逐渐变成枯槁的色块。迪恩觉得他的脸就像用沙子堆出来的，被风一吹，从一个形状变成另一个。他不再认识照片中的男人了。约翰穿着粗针织的毛衣，头发发黄，肩膀突兀地在衣服里支成一个棱角，裤管空荡荡的，让人怀疑那里是否长着两条腿。这个中年人陷在轮椅里，露出失去锋芒的、孱弱的笑容，无论那是谁，那绝不是他的父亲。  
迪恩说：“谢谢，我想要休息了。”  
凯特给他和萨姆准备了两间客房，迪恩让萨姆继续翻相册，自己进屋直直地趴到了床上，整个人摔进被子里，寻找那种劈头盖脸的冲击。他没翻身，把头埋进布料里直到呼吸变得困难。萨姆似乎和这家人相谈甚欢，他听见客厅里不断传来他们的笑声。  
他闭着眼，听见小小的啪嗒一声，这个脚步声是萨姆。一只温暖的手搭上他的后颈，萨姆轻轻捏了捏，“嘿，迪恩？”迪恩翻了个身，把他的手压在底下。萨姆把灯打开了，迪恩眯起眼适应了一会。他以为萨姆要说什么，但最终他什么也没说。萨姆紧挨着他躺了下来，迪恩不再微笑了，刚才那些笑让他整张脸都感到酸痛。  
萨姆用掌根按压迪恩的脸颊，“亚当和凯特——”  
“他们很好。我是说，他们有点太热情了，这让我不太习惯。除此之外，非常好。”迪恩越说越快，怕被谁打断似的，“你还能想到更好的事吗？我没必要恨约翰——父亲，我对他的恨是错的，他是个非常好的人，他——爱着我们。”  
“你相信这些吗？”萨姆说，“你真的相信吗？”  
“我相信。”  
萨姆的手在迪恩脸上停下来，露出一个笑容，迪恩也笑了，在眼尾出现一条深刻的褶，就像谁把笑意画到了他脸上似的。  
“迪恩。”萨姆不知想到了什么，突然说道，“我不会离开你的。”  
迪恩的心没来由地一沉。在萨姆给出这个承诺之前，他从来没有过这样的担心。他还以为离开是他要做的事，他没想过萨姆也可以离开……每个人都可以离开，每个人都可以离开他，包括萨姆。  
迪恩用脖颈蹭了蹭萨姆的手掌。萨姆抽出了手，只是因为他指尖发麻。他的手被压红了，迪恩有点想握住，或者按摩一下让他舒服点，或者什么也不做就只是握着。  
但事实上他什么也没做。要等到十个小时之后，他才能想明白是什么在驱使他长久地望着弟弟。这份惊慌要在十个小时之后才找上他。  
他们有一次谈过这个，萨姆对他说：“我们终于知道爸爸不是遗弃了我们。我的伤口在那一刻愈合了，我放下了。可是当我看向你——你没哭，你什么表情都没有——就像那不是你苦苦追寻了一辈子的答案，好像你盼着他真的是个坏人，这样你的怨恨就都有了去处。”  
迪恩像往常那样笑着躲避太过正式的谈话，但在心里他知道萨姆是对的，他巴望着约翰·温彻斯特是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他期盼着真相能让他轻松一点，他好把一切的罪责推到另一个人身上。但只有他是混蛋而已，他不知道萨姆为什么知道了这一切还能忍受他。  
他担心萨姆会像约翰一样抛弃他。而萨姆果然这么做了。

一种单调的响声刺进迪恩的耳膜，还有头痛，把他的回忆割得四分五裂，他挣扎着醒来，确定了这种响动的来源。他爬到杰基身边，摸索了一会从她的鞋子里找到了一只手机。迪恩犹豫了一会，接听了电话。  
“杰基？杰基！你还好吗？”  
迪恩觉得这声音很熟悉，而且这担忧听起来也货真价实。他试了试杰基的体温和心跳，一切正常，“她被喂了点安眠药，还在睡。”  
“这就解释了为什么两个小时前她不接我的电话。谢天谢地，我真的要急疯了。”那段传来一串嘟囔，然后这声音突然说，“迪恩？你是迪恩吗？”  
“请再说一次你是谁？”  
“亚当。”  
“亚当？”迪恩舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“亚当·温彻斯特？”  
“没错。我是杰基的爸爸。”  
迪恩两只手被铐在一起以至于无法按按自己的太阳穴或者眉心。他深吸一口气：“你在说什么？”  
“我们没有时间了，你们什么时候才能带杰基来普赛克？葬礼八点开始，最晚九点，九点杰基再不出现我们就完了。”  
“我觉得你欠我一个解释。”  
“好吧，好吧，好吧。”亚当听起来相当焦虑，迪恩都能听见他重重的脚步声。天知道他才是被铐住手脚锁在一间黑漆漆的仓库里的那个。“听着，首先我很抱歉，杰基骗了你们，她不得不——她刚刚失去了母亲——天哪，杰基——我不知道——艾玛——”  
“放轻松，深呼吸，来，跟着我的节奏，吸气，呼气，好些了吗？答应我别在我揍你之前因为窒息身亡。”  
亚当冷静了一些：“艾玛是普赛克的女王，她死后，继承权就落在了杰基身上，一直到她成年，王室的执行权都将由我监管。别想歪了，这不是个夺权的故事。普赛克王室如此之小，小到在政治舞台上可以忽略不计，近些年经济下行，我们的收入和平民没有差别，一样需要工作谋生，但这仍是个王室，有人给艾玛的弟弟保罗出主意，让他出售王室经营权，我知道他已经找到了买家。一旦交易成功，普赛克王室就会成为洗钱的绝佳场所。我不能允许这种事情发生，艾玛也绝对不会允许……但如果杰基不能在葬礼上完成继承权签署，她的权力就会顺延到第二继承人身上，也就是——”  
“她的舅舅。”迪恩点头，“听起来挺严重的。这些我都可以理解。我不明白的是你为什么要把我和萨姆牵扯进来，你知道我现在在哪里吗？”  
“迪恩，你和萨姆，你们是我的家人。如果世界上还有任何人我可以信任的话，就是你们了。不，听我说，迪恩——我不知道保罗会做到哪一步，我不管他会做到哪一步，他或许不会真的对杰基下手，但那些跟他交易的黑帮，他们是真的想要杰基失去继承权，他们会想尽一切办法阻止杰基及时回来。你们可以保护她，我跟杰基保持联系，我知道你们一直进行得不错。”  
“你到底有什么毛病？我他妈的是个通缉犯，而萨姆——你知道我花了多少功夫让萨姆跟黑帮脱离关系。无论怎么说，我们绝对不是好人。”  
“好吧，我承认这主意是在我发现跟保罗交易的黑帮跟你们有联系之后才产生的。”亚当停了停，“但是，迪恩，我放心让杰基去找你们，就是因为我相信你们。我不知道你对‘好人’的定义是什么，但我知道你们不会被钱收买，不会随便伤害任何人，而且你会为家人不顾一切。你问过我，为什么第一次见面对你们如此热情。那是因为，爸爸告诉过我，我有两个超棒的哥哥，起码迪恩是。”  
迪恩的耳朵发烫，他把手机移到另一边耳朵，亚当的声音海水一样灌进来，“他告诉我，迪恩是他按照培养英雄的法子养起来的，他仅仅观察了他六个月就知道他会是世界上最好的哥哥。”  
迪恩狼狈地吞咽了一下：“我会把杰基带回去。我还会一拳揍在你脸上。”  
“那么，我们说定了。”亚当松了口气，“哥哥。”


	10. satisfied/称心如意

第十章 称心如意  
当萨姆收到那个地址时，他已经折回来跑了一段。他不知道迪恩的状况，但又不能随随便便给他打电话，迪恩准要骂他。等到萨姆觉得时间长得足够他合理地问问迪恩的状况时，对方的号码已经无法接通了。他一天当中第二次听见卡西提奥的声音，那人竟然有些嘲弄：“你怎么又跟迪恩失散了？”萨姆因为沮丧而没有发火，“谢谢。”  
萨姆的视线逡巡着飞快掠过的景物，远远地，他看见了黑斑羚。旁边的仓库门口立着两个人，向着他的方向转过了身，萨姆没有多想，直接开车冲了进去。  
他闹出了大动静，车头撞得变了形，一扇铁门掉下来，被车子挂着拖了两三米，发出一种难听的摩擦声。门外的人追着他开枪，打碎了两扇玻璃，路西法做了个“收”的手势，“得了吧，让他进来。”萨姆把刹车踩得很刁钻，车速慢下来，推着那张桌子往前了一段距离，直推得它抵住路西法的胸口，这才停稳。  
“萨米。”路西法坐着把椅子往后退了退，真心实意地说，“我没想到你开车技术堪忧。”  
“我是来找我哥哥的，撞人与否不在我的考量范围内。”  
“真冷酷。”路西法夸赞道，“这就是为什么我喜欢你多过你哥哥。”  
“谢谢。”萨姆拖着一把椅子坐到路西法对面，坐下来，说，“迪恩没有接我的电话。”  
“哦，对，他现在有点不方便。”  
“我能问问具体的原因吗？”萨姆打开保温壶，闻了闻，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“黑莓和葡萄柚的味道，我猜是肯尼亚？”他不紧不慢地往里头加糖。路西法点头，适时地把小勺递给他，萨姆用它不停搅动，直到他认为这动作泄露了他的一丝不安。他控制自己在那之前停下来，通过路西法看他的眼神，他知道对方并没有察觉。  
路西法支起下巴：“我以为你会想知道杰基在哪里。”  
“她是个小天使，没错，她被你带走了，也没错。她陷入危险了吗？或许吧。但你知道吗？”萨姆坦然地望了路西法一眼，并没有把这当成一个悬念，“我根本不关心。”  
“这才是我的萨米。”路西法笑着做了个手势，大声对手下宣布，“瞧瞧，我最棒的学生在这里。”  
萨姆等着他回过头来，公事公办地提议：“把迪恩给我，我保证你这辈子都不会再见到我们。”  
“听起来有一点吸引人，有一点点。”路西法用食指和大拇指比了个微小的距离，“但是无疑迪恩的方案更具诱惑力。他让我杀了他，然后把杰基放了。”  
他好奇地观察着萨姆的反应。萨姆冷冰冰地重复了一遍：“把迪恩给我。”  
路西法不合作，嘴角往下压，看戏似的说了句：“……抱歉？”  
他冲萨姆挤了挤眉毛，意味深长地向后一倾，与此同时，萨姆一跃而起踢翻了他的椅子，路西法在地上打了个滚躲开了萨姆的腿，他的手下握着枪不敢瞄准。很快，萨姆的肚子和脸分别挨了几拳，但他设法拽着路西法的领子把他按在了桌子上。“事实证明，我的确是你最好的一个学生。”他吐出口中的血，钳制住路西法的脖子。  
路西法在他身下举起了双手，嬉皮笑脸地，“我应该给你个A+的是不是？”  
萨姆从牙缝里挤出一个词：“迪恩。”他说着用枪口抵住了路西法的太阳穴。  
“你不会是认真的，萨米。”路西法的声音变得谨慎了，“你比这要好得多。”  
萨姆知道同时还有四只枪对准了他，他缓慢地说，“我的哥哥或许不是一个杀人凶手，但我可以是。”他语气轻松，手上却更用力了，“怎么？萨姆·韦森又不是一个真实存在的人。”  
路西法摇晃着双手，随便点了一个人：“打开仓库。”  
那人走到其中一间仓库单间，开了锁，萨姆拽起路西法，用枪顶着他走过去，他看清楚了，迪恩躺在地上，旁边是杰基，一样昏迷着。  
路西法啧啧道：“我就知道，你从来不涉足这些只是因为没有机会，迪恩不希望你手上沾血。而你这个狗娘养的压根就不在乎。”他唱歌似的哼起来，“哦，萨米，我亲爱的小萨米。”  
“是萨姆。”萨姆看了路西法一眼，然后他意识到不对。“怎么了？”  
路西法皱了皱鼻子，从口袋里掏出一个小小的遥控，“而我从不一个人死。”  
萨姆倏地转头，仔细看着迪恩的上身，他的衣服底下显现出一个轮廓。萨姆变了脸色，“炸弹？”他方寸大乱，伸手去夺遥控器，却被路西法一掌劈掉了枪，他惊了一秒，回头去看迪恩，他胸前的红点业已亮起。  
“咦，我好像不小心碰到了。”路西法做出一个惋惜的脸，昂首挺胸地看着萨姆，“现在，由我来提议了：你离开，或者你留下来，陪他们死。”他把落在地上的枪远远踢开，那是迪恩的枪。“你瞧，萨米——或者萨姆，我真是全心全意爱着你，我给你自由。就算你背叛我，我还是这样爱你。”他摆出邀请的姿态，“我们还应该定期举行家庭聚餐。”  
“离爆炸还有多久？”  
“不知道，我只是随便拿了个炸弹。”路西法满不在乎地一挥手，“过来吧。这里不安全了。”  
“那么，谢谢你的爱。”萨姆微笑起来，往后退了一步，站到仓库单间的阴影里。  
“唔。”路西法鼓起腮帮子吹了口气，“无聊，太无聊了。我要说我预计到这一幕了。”他利落地合上了单间的门，落锁，无休止地叽叽喳喳，“我该说什么，祝你们幸福？”  
萨姆甫一关门便冲到迪恩身边，然而半途中就挨了一拳，他反应过来：“你醒着？”他小声地问。  
“我他妈当然醒着，我只是在等待时机，顺便解开身上这破玩意儿。”迪恩抱怨道，“你是怎么回事？你知道这是什么吗？炸弹，这是一颗炸弹，如果我没听错的话路西法刚才提议让你离开了，而你天杀的自己走了进来。怎么，你在斯坦福读的是蠢货专业吗？”  
“你以为路西法是疼惜我，才愿意放我走？”萨姆的声音里带了怒气，他们离得很近，但黑暗中看不见对方的脸，“他知道怎么让我最痛苦。而我确定我不想让他得偿所愿。”  
迪恩不说话了，萨姆只能听见他的呼吸，又短又尖锐。  
萨姆摸索着他的身体，被迪恩躲开，萨姆无可奈何，“让我看看，我总得试着拆掉它。”  
“哦。”迪恩讪讪地说，“杰基鞋子里有手机，可以开灯。”  
萨姆打开了手电筒，咬在嘴里解开迪恩的扣子，迪恩早就取了杰基的发夹，而现在看起来是个打开手铐的好时机。迪恩拿过了手机，和萨姆一起观察着那个炸弹，是个低爆炸弹，只能定向攻击，迪恩放下心来，“你得抱着杰基站到角落里去。”他估算着单间的面积，“我们站对角线——不，我站在门口，炸开出口你们可以一起离开。虽然你们可能还是会受伤，但总比丢了性命强。”他沉吟着，萨姆手上一顿，他想问迪恩是不是疯了，但这对话发生过太多次了，他从靴子里抽出伞兵刀，简洁地说：“不。”  
“萨米——”  
“迪恩。”萨姆打断了他，“这或许是我们生命中最后几分钟，你就不能跟我说点点别的吗？”他起先语气十分强硬，但话一开口就觉得胸口发酸。  
“好啊。”迪恩回答，“你知道杰基是亚当的女儿吗？亚当·温彻斯特。”  
“……什么？”  
“很惊讶吧。因为我听说她是你的女儿，还是做了亲子鉴定得到的科学结果——你想要解释一下吗？”萨姆支吾着说不出话来，迪恩接着说，“或许事情是这样，你听说她是你的侄女，就以为这是我的种了，而你接受过精英教育的头脑决定你的哥哥不想承担这样的责任和拖累，因为你的哥哥说他恨小孩——这是真的——所以你就做了个愚蠢的决定。我的猜测对吗？”  
萨姆一愣，突然笑出声，“是啊，愚蠢的决定。我猜这是某种家族遗传。”  
“我以为你讨厌这样做。替别人做决定，就算是为了好的理由，那还是愚蠢的，不是吗？”  
“你在说你自己吗？”  
“……是的。我诚挚地向你道歉，萨米，我不该那么做，我不该骗你。”迪恩说，“我曾以为你会纵容我，因为我是你的哥哥，但我试着站在你的立场上，如果我被最信任的人这样欺骗，我也会离他而去的。你是对的，我不值得被被原谅。”  
“迪恩，”萨姆长叹一声，“天哪，我竟然爱上了这样的一个傻瓜。”他在黑暗里笑出来，“你根本就不明白我为什么，好吧，‘离开你’。我那么做只是因为——”  
他抬起头，手电筒的光是如此紧促的一小团，照亮他们的脸，而周围显得更加漆黑了。  
“因为什么？”迪恩小声地催促他。  
“因为我嫉妒你。”  
迪恩蹙眉，困惑的神情。  
“约翰·温彻斯特不是你一个人的父亲，他抛下了我们两个。我们有一样的伤口，但为什么——你爱的人因为你获得安宁，而我爱的人永远不会满足？（The one I love will never be satisfied.）这不公平。”萨姆控诉般地说。  
迪恩倒吸了口气。  
“还记得吗？我告诉你，在我们的第一个吻之前，我意识到你是破损的。”  
“是啊。”迪恩沙哑地说。  
“而我没有告诉你的是，”他舔了舔嘴唇，背诵出一个日期，“2005年10月24日，我失去了修复你的信心。我以前不介意你的破碎，是因为我觉得我能修好你，但在那一天，我意识到我就是你破碎的原因之一。你太爱我以至于完全不爱你自己。是这件事在折磨着我。”萨姆凝望着他，无声地哭着，“我们的婚姻，只持续了——”  
“四十二天。”迪恩呐呐地替他说完。  
一滴泪挂在萨姆的下巴尖上，迪恩伸出手，在落地之前接住了它。他咬着嘴唇，思索着，时间仿佛被拉长了，那个红点只闪烁了一下，他却觉得已经过去了很久。他对萨姆说道，“好吧。”他把手轻轻覆盖在萨姆手背上，郑重地说，“好吧，你可以停手了。”  
萨姆感受到他手心的一点湿意，不仅仅是眼泪。他尚不明白迪恩这话的意思，但是他的心已经开始狂跳起来，他期待着。  
“我们可以一起死在这里。虽然这绝对是我们共同做过最愚蠢的决定，但是——”  
萨姆猛地吻住了他，眼泪沾湿了迪恩的脸颊，他死死扣住迪恩的下巴，和他发了疯地吻在一起。迪恩抖动得厉害，他觉得自己要窒息了，但是有什么关系呢，他们都要死了。他紧抓着萨姆不放，该死的他怎么能忍受十年不见他，他怎么能离开他十年？  
萨姆先松开了手，他一放开迪恩就剧烈地咳嗽起来，大口喘息着，像一条被丢上岸的鱼。手机掉在地上，由下而上地打亮这张脸，他知道迪恩的模样，骇人的美，而事实上现在正是迪恩罕有的几个不那么美的瞬间，他看起来糟透了，脸上沾着灰，还有一点不属于他的眼泪，好几天没睡过一个整觉，眼睛里布满血丝。  
这是一个匪徒，窃贼，身上背着谋杀指控——虽然那是假的，但他仍然是个骗子，仗着自己的信任骗过他无数次。而他今天打算为另一个女孩去死，仅仅因为他觉得那是萨姆的女儿。萨姆在心里把“愚蠢”这个词圈起来。  
他深深地望着迪恩。他的哥哥，他的丈夫，他一生所见过最好的人。他善良，强壮，脆弱，而且……美丽。萨姆想，这是世界上唯一的美。这个男人正在邀请他赴死，他却前所未有地感受到希望。萨姆克制不住地笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“太遗憾了。”萨姆摇摇头，把割断的导线给他看。“太遗憾了，我们并不能死在这一天。”  
“你成功了？”  
“走运的一天，我正好是炸弹制作者最好的学生。”萨姆用伞兵刀割断了炸弹的绑带，把它从迪恩身上小心地解除下来。他们研究了一会，把炸弹重新组装了一下，放在了门口。门顺利地被炸出一个小洞。  
萨姆握住迪恩的手，他们一起推开了那扇门。

他们走出来时路西法吃了一惊，还保持着那个看表的动作，把手举在胸前。迪恩手上是萨姆的伞兵刀，他挡开了最先冲上来的那个，萨姆在攻击中夺过了这人的枪，经过那张桌子时换回了迪恩原先的那把。一阵混乱之后，萨姆打空了他的弹夹，而迪恩把刀抵在了路西法的脖子上。  
米迦勒就是在这时出现的，悄无声息地，他把一把枪抵在了萨姆脑后，缓缓地对上迪恩的视线。  
“有阵子没见了，过得好吗？”  
迪恩把刀往里挪了挪，在路西法脖子上按出血痕：“别轻举妄动。”  
“这么说吧，路西法死了我还能活下去。”米迦勒问，“你觉得我们谁的赢面更大？”  
“哥哥，这么说太伤我的心了。”路西法对那点血毫不在意，扭动着身体，“不过算了，也不是说温彻斯特兄弟就是优良的兄弟传统。我觉得他们比较糟糕。”  
米迦勒全然不理会他的弟弟，直视着迪恩的眼睛，“我们真的不必如此，迪。你知道我有多重视你，艺术品市场，我可以全部给你。”  
“你来这是为了什么？”  
“为了你，迪恩。”米迦勒试图勾起他的回忆，“我看着你长大，迪，世界上只有我看得到你的价值。”  
“米迦勒。”迪恩别过头去，低声说，“你不该把枪抵在我弟弟头上跟我说这些。”  
“迪恩，别被他迷惑。”萨姆呼唤他，“看着我的眼睛。”  
迪恩没有抬头看他，米迦勒又说：“所有人都离开了你，迪，就连他也是。”他用枪顶着萨姆往前一步，“而我没有。”  
迪恩的手微微晃动，他紧紧抓着那把刀。  
这时，窗外喧闹了起来，鸣笛声呼啸着响起，有一个人在用喇叭喊：“迪恩！你在里面吗？”  
他们向窗外望去，看样子来了不少警车，迪恩拖着路西法来到窗边，把他按到窗框以下。一个男人持枪走到他面前，关切道：“迪恩！你还好吗？”  
迪恩说：“还活着呢，卡西。”  
“我们跟踪米迦勒而来，他在里面吗？”  
仓库内部宽阔而阴暗，站在窗边很难看清里面的状况。迪恩迟疑了，他回头去看米迦勒，米迦勒平静地望着他，和他对视一会，然后他把枪别回了腰间，对着迪恩举起空着的双手，转了转手腕。  
迪恩沉住气，也松开了握刀的手。他对卡西提奥说：“没有。他们逃走了。只有几个手下，我和萨姆制服了他们。”  
“他们往哪个方向去了？”  
迪恩随手给他指了路。卡西提奥让人铐上受伤的手下，其余人去追米迦勒和路西法。  
萨姆把杰基抱到了黑斑羚的后座上，走回迪恩身边。迪恩和卡西提奥拥抱了一下，他亲切地说：“卡西，你怎么知道我在这里？”  
卡西提奥挑眉，缩着下巴笑了笑，迪恩看着他，突然骂了一句：“你给我装了跟踪器？”  
“或许……我在副驾座上动了点手脚。”卡西提奥承认道，“我总要有点预防措施。”  
萨姆高高兴兴地说：“所以迪恩今天也没给你打电话。你只是在监视他。”  
迪恩问：“你们什么时候搞到一起的？”  
“关于去哪里找你，我给了萨姆一点提示。”  
“所以你不是自己找到我的？”  
“我当然是！我找你找得快疯了，今天，两次！”  
“我又被你的狗狗眼骗了。”迪恩懊恼地咕哝道，“亏我还觉得又愧疚又感动。”  
“能借用您二位一点时间吗？”卡西提奥彬彬有礼地打断他们，“让我们来谈谈米迦勒——是的，迪恩，别想逃过这个。”  
“好吧。”迪恩严肃地看着卡西提奥，“我没能帮你抓住他，我很抱歉。”  
卡西提奥上前一步，靠近了迪恩，一字一顿地指出，“你放了他。”  
“我没有。”  
“我能看见窗台下的人。懒得戳穿你罢了。”  
迪恩张开嘴，用舌头舔了舔门齿，他盯着卡西提奥探寻的眼睛，没能反驳。萨姆不满地把他往后拉了拉，“闭嘴。”  
“天哪萨姆，我根本没说话！”迪恩看一眼萨姆，他的弟弟正担忧地望着他，好像这里只有他们二人似的。迪恩更加焦躁起来，想尽快从这个处境里脱身，他揉了揉鼻梁，对卡西提奥说，“好吧，你打算拿我怎么样？”  
“我要逮捕你。”卡西提奥掏出一副手铐，“我放过米迦勒因为我的任务是逮捕你，迪恩。”  
“卡西——”迪恩没料到事情会走到这一步，他比了个暂停的手势，“我们是一伙的，不是吗？”  
萨姆眨了眨眼，吃惊地看到卡西提奥收起了笑容。“是卡西提奥·诺瓦克探员。”他沉声说，并且把FBI证件亮给了唯一不知情的萨姆。  
“从我帮你伪造萨姆的死亡开始，我就知道我们的关系也会因为他终结。你跟萨姆和好，就不会再有其他顾虑了。”卡西提奥说，“你不知道你有多危险。你或许是一个出色的线人，但你是个更出色的罪犯。”他握住了迪恩的手腕，作势要铐住他，迪恩反手抓住了手铐，抗拒地看着卡西提奥。  
萨姆挡到了迪恩身前，手伸进了口袋，他们都知道里面有什么。迪恩拦住了他，对他微微摇着头，“卡西是我的朋友。”  
“但他不是我的朋友。”萨姆这话是看着卡西提奥的眼睛说的。  
“迪恩，我不想为难你。但想要攻破米迦勒，没有比你更好的切入点了。他在乎的人不多。”  
“而他显然也不在乎我。”迪恩说，“无论你怎么理解我和米迦勒的关系，我都要声明那是错误的。我和他没有关系。”  
卡西提奥没有让步，他说：“迪恩·温彻斯特，我必须要逮捕你。如果你愿意的话，至少可以帮他洗脱杀人罪名。”他戏谑地看了萨姆一眼，但握着手铐的手不再紧扣了，迪恩可以轻易挣脱他。迪恩看着卡西提奥，他的朋友似笑非笑，继而垂下眼帘，似乎在等待着什么。  
电话铃声打破了这微妙的僵局，卡西提奥收起手铐，摸出自己的手机。“抱歉，我有个重要的电话要接。”他转过身去。萨姆挑眉看了迪恩一眼，用口型问他“怎么回事？”迪恩摇着头笑起来，推着萨姆的腰催促他上车。  
卡西提奥假装对身后的一切浑然不觉，眉开眼笑地说：“嗨，摩尔小姐——我实在是太好奇了，可以告诉我亲子鉴定的结果吗？我因为这个两天没睡好觉了……”  
迪恩看着这个背影，踯躅了一会，在他的肩头轻轻一拍，“谢了，卡西。”  
他们把车开出来，又经过卡西提奥身边，他正双手抄兜目送着黑斑羚开走。但黑斑羚又倒了回来，在他旁边摇下了车窗。迪恩看着他，欲言又止，卡西提奥耸耸肩：“我不知道你还有个弟弟。”  
“看来杰基是个小骗子，家族遗传。”迪恩掩饰地咳了一声，对着萨姆伸出手，“烟盒。”  
“什么？”  
“我扔给你的烟盒。”他略微有些紧张，“应该还在吧？”  
萨姆怔愣了一下，只能扭捏地承认自己把迪恩扔给他的垃圾也收在了口袋里。迪恩接过去，交给了卡西提奥。卡西提奥看看他，又微微弯腰看着萨姆，把那个烟盒拆开了：里面藏着一枚芯片。  
“认真的？”卡西提奥问，“我最想从你这得到的东西，被你当作垃圾给了他？”  
“它不是好好地在你手上吗？”迪恩说，“拿上它，给自己搞一份去精英犯罪组的申请吧。老实说，卡西，你这跟每个嫌犯交朋友的性格可不太适合跑外勤。”  
“我没有跟每个嫌犯交朋友。”卡西提奥直起身，小心地收好了芯片。他后退了一步，好让黑斑羚从他面前开过，“记得做个坏贼。”他叮嘱。  
“记得做个好条子。”迪恩手搭在车门上拍了拍，他意识到这就是他们的告别了。他说不清今天和昨日有什么不同，但他——回到萨姆身边了。卡西提奥一定也看出了这个不同，因为他笑得像个教堂神父。迪恩像他们以往分别那样说，“我也爱你，朋友。”  
卡西提奥站在原地，在后视镜里越变越小，迪恩跑出去好远，还能看见镜子里那个小点。萨姆把跟踪器扔出了窗外，“是他吗？”他不经意似的提起，“那个给我机票的人。”  
“是。”迪恩说，“卡西和我是臭味相投的一对。”  
萨姆因为这句话嫌弃地皱起眉头，“我恨他。”  
“因为他参与了……那一整件事？”迪恩的声音卡了一下。  
“不。”萨姆故意顿了顿，“因为你说你爱他。”  
“萨米！”  
“怎么了，我十五分钟前刚刚吻过你，而你回吻得就好像不碰我你就要死了一样。”  
“技术上来讲，我们当时的确快死了。至少你让我这么以为。”  
“怎么？非要濒临死亡你才愿意相信我爱你吗？”  
迪恩难以置信地看了萨姆一眼，“你非要现在说这个吗？”光线昏暗，但足够萨姆看清他脸红了。萨姆向后靠在椅背上，双手交叉在脑后，笑起来，“我们还要几个小时才到普赛克？一路上总得说点什么吧。你知道，否则我就会想要吻你了。”  
迪恩想了想，“我不觉得你说得对。”  
“什么？”  
“关于‘你无法修复我’这个部分。”迪恩放缓语速，“我可能永远都不会完美如初，但是别放弃我，如果有什么人能让我变得更好，那就是你，萨米。”  
黑斑羚的车灯照亮了一小段黑暗，他们凭借这光亮向前驶去。萨姆很久没有说话，然而他感到一种茅塞顿开的喜悦，一直以来困扰他的难题如此轻易地被化解：他想要完美吗？不，他只是想要迪恩而已。  
“迪恩。”他突然找回了那种语气，那股蛮横劲像个小男孩，迪恩惊诧地看了一眼他的弟弟，萨姆的眼睛被路灯映得发亮。“我对你说‘我爱你’，你要说‘我知道’。”他命令道。但这是他对迪恩唯一的要求了。迪恩没有立刻回应。萨姆小心地啜饮着迪恩的呼吸，良久，他默认他们达成了一致，测试般地开口：“那么——我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”迪恩看向他，然后回头看路。他笑了。

他们在电视上看了女王的葬礼，不算太专心，他们还在适应新家。令人意外的是，亚当保留了这个他们短暂停留过的房子，仿佛笃定二人一定会回来似的——即便在迪恩把这里布置成一个谋杀现场之后。房子里的血迹被清洗一空，所有家具都被白布盖起来，一切正常得宛如只是主人去度了个长假。迪恩和萨姆挨个打开那些布，像是在玩一种填色游戏，在把每个部分都上色后，他们的家活过来了。  
亚当极力劝说他们留下来：“你们可以回到这间房子。我们是一家人，我们理应生活在一起。”这个国家的亲王、年轻的鳏夫期盼地看着他的哥哥们。他刚刚失去她的妻子，强撑着进行一场隐秘的政治斗争，所以这笑容有些力不从心，但它仍是真诚的。  
“亚当，谢谢你的好意，”见面之后迪恩没有真的揍他，反而觉得十分生疏，他说，“事实上，我和萨姆，我们之间还有些问题没有解决……”  
萨姆打断他：“我们有什么问题？”  
“我们还没有进行一场理智的谈话。”  
“我在面对你的时候没有理智。”萨姆一本正经地说，让迪恩在沙发上坐下，“亚当，我想问一下普赛克和美国的引渡条约——”  
“我正要说这个。”亚当点点头，“首先我们可以恢复你的公民身份，洗清迪恩的谋杀罪名，至于艺术品偷盗那些……普赛克可以给你政治庇护。”亚当对迪恩露出一个宽慰的笑容，“我收到了诺瓦克探员的文件，情况十分乐观。比你在美国要好得多。”  
萨姆若有所思，迪恩茫然地看着他，眼睛里是“为什么”和“什么意思”，萨姆握了握他的手，“我会给你解释，如果你确定要听。”  
亚当清了清嗓子，“还有一件事，普赛克从2006年开始就在婚姻条例上补充了‘结婚的三种禁止条件’，血缘关系不再被承认了。事实上，我国之前有这种法律漏洞，只是因为没人真的这样结婚而已。感谢你们提醒了国会。”  
迪恩听明白了这一部分，吹了个口哨。  
“但是。”亚当抬高了声音，“如果我记得没错的话，你们是在2005年结婚的。”  
“而法律修改是2006年的事，也就是说我们的婚姻是被承认的。”萨姆说，对迪恩点点头。  
迪恩咳了一声：“你在房子那里就已经说服我了，真的。”

他们终于回到了这张床上，宽阔的、舒适的双人床，第一晚他们只是抱在一起睡觉，整个旅途令人筋疲力尽。早晨，萨姆先醒过来，迪恩看起来还能再睡上一个上午，他打算去看看超市是否还在原来的地方。  
萨姆买了食物，又抓了几件T恤，在回去的路上想着下午该和迪恩好好采购一番。他打开门锁，本该直接推开门的，出于他自己也说不清的原因，他迟疑了一下，马上他又嘲笑起自己，故意弄出声响，高声叫着迪恩的名字，“该起床了，迪恩。”  
他等了一会，家里有些过于安静了，起初他以为迪恩还在睡，但床上空无一人。他僵住了。有一阵他认真地怀疑起过去的四天不过是他的一个梦，他疯了吗？极有可能。他对迪恩的思念完全可以塑造出一个假的他，萨姆毫不怀疑这个。  
然后他听见一阵轻微的脚步声。  
萨姆迟缓地转身，只见迪恩穿着皱巴巴的裤子，光着上身，手里端着一盘吐司，嘴巴塞得满满的。  
他问：“你到哪去了？”  
萨姆大步走过去，紧紧地抱住了迪恩。  
迪恩说：“棒极了，你刚刚打翻了我们的早餐。我实在太饿了就出去找了点吃了，邻居罗薇娜人不错，邀请我们今晚去拜访她家。对了，我没有衣服穿了，我的衬衫居然破了个口子，你昨天解炸弹的时候太用力了吧？……你为什么在发抖，萨米？”  
一滴眼泪顺着他的肩膀流了下来，萨姆松开他，眼圈红红的。迪恩冲他笑：“哦，我的小萨米，你是女孩吗？你怎么有这么多眼泪？”  
萨姆狠狠地揉着眼睛：“说得就像你没有哭过一样。”  
“我从未——”迪恩的声音戛然而止，他瞪大了眼睛看着萨姆。  
“是啊，我知道。”萨姆破涕为笑，轻轻吻了他一下，“如果你要哭，一定当着我的面哭。”  
晚餐时他们都穿上了合适的衣服，多亏了亚当。他们的家里什么也没有，只好象征性地抱了一箱啤酒。女主人罗薇娜十分热情，萨姆无意中提到迪恩喜欢巧克力曲奇，她立刻说可以现烤一点。迪恩只愿意参与吃的部分，但萨姆兴致高涨，挽起袖子去融化巧克力，一边和罗薇娜聊得热火朝天。迪恩一度怀疑他喝多了，他来到客厅里，茶几上放着纸和笔，他在征得同意后拿起铅笔打发时间，不久后他面前有了一个专心致志的萨姆。迪恩抬头想看看萨姆的手正在干什么，好把这幅半身像完成。厨房里，萨姆正认真地看着罗薇娜的演示，手边摆着喝了一半的啤酒。迪恩屏息凝神地看着他：萨姆端起那个瓶子，把它一饮而尽了。

END


End file.
